English Girl in La Push
by Dr. Llama
Summary: Gabrielle's from England. Paul's from La Push. Gabrielle is Jacob's unknown cousin. What happens when you mix all of this together? Chaos of course! OC x Paul story. Story has been discontinued. Check profile for more information
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to make a Paul x OC story finally, this being my first ever. I own nothing except Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. Yes, I know it sucks major ass, but bear with me or don't read it. 'Njoy everyone.

Chapter One

Getting Settled In

La Push. La Push. La Push. Were the only words going in my mind as I quietly sat on the plane on the way to La Push, my ear buds in my ears, my iPod half way done with it's battery. God I dreaded this trip with a roaring passion. I ached for my home in London, a small cozy cottage where I had spent my entire life at with my dad.

The only reason I'm sitting here on this dreadful plane is because I found my dad dead; a knife plunged into his throat with inhumane claw marks all over his body the day after my fifteenth birthday. I was hysterical when I found him in his study like that, the police had to give me narcotics to calm me down. I nearly lost it at his funeral, especially when the preacher said the last prayer to Dad as I clung to his silver pendant he gave me so long ago, tears spilling my face as I effortlessly wiped them off my face.

After the funeral, the judge decided that I should be sent to live with my only other living relative; my uncle Billy Black, who lives in an Native American Reservation, La Push, with his son, Jacob. I thought it was a little strange that Dad never told me about his brother. Maybe they weren't on speaking terms, I thought.

"Great, I get to move to a place I never knew existed. And it just happened to be on the other side of the world. "I thought bitterly as I packed my bags for the long flight to La Push. "That would explain Dad's dark skin and hair." But the thought of my dad made fresh tears to spill. Packing the last of my things, I stopped in front of Dad's study, the place where he would spend most of his time at. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors, almost expecting to see Dad sitting on his chair reading the newspaper and greeting me like he always did, but sadly disappointed when I met air. Walking to his desk, I opened the bottom drawer and down at his favorite book; Cycle of the Werewolf by Stephen King. I don't know why he treasured this book like he did, but he would laugh sometimes at the werewolf parts saying, "Werewolves aren't like that", but I never paid much attention to it. As I pulled out his book, a piece of paper fell out. Bending over, I picked it up and saw that it was a letter to his brother, Billy Black and by the looks of the ink, it looked only a week old. A week ago then was when Dad was murdered. Curiosity got the better of me, I opened it only to be shocked when I read the hastily scribbled down words, totally unlike Dad's neat handwriting. He must've been in a hurry when he wrote this, maybe he made this moments before his death. Reading it, it read:

Dearest William,

I am sorry to say that by the time you read this letter, I will no longer be of this world. Gabrielle and I have been found by that devil, thank goodness Gabrielle is not here. I must make this brief, I've no time to spare, he is already tearing inside the house. Gabrielle has no where else to go and you are the only one she has left, Kathy has long departed. _*A/N: Kathy was their cousin before she fell ill and died pneumonia. _She will be living with you. I am sorry that I have not contacted you, but I feared that that monster would have some how tracked you down and kill you and Jacob as well, leaving no one else for dear Gabrielle. I must go now for he is outside my study as we speak. I am terribly sorry, William, but I must bid you farewell until you pass on yourself, which I hope will be a many years from now.

Your Loving Brother,

Daniel Black

The note fell onto Dad's desk as streams of tears came pouring down my face. So he and I were being hunted down by some crazed psycho, eh? I picked up the note once more and carefully folded it, then placed it in my fuzzy panda backpack Kathy gave me before she died, and hugged Dad's beloved novel to my chest. I then made a vow to myself that I will find that monster of a person, and kill him with my bare hands and watch him slowly die as he did my father.

And that is where I am today, walking into the airport lobby watching for two men, one in a wheel chair and another one, very tall and very muscular. As I pushed my way through the floods of people, I finally saw someone holding "Gabrielle Black" poster. Making my way to them, I finally reached the two. The one in the wheel chair, apparently Billy, smiled at me, a smile that reminded me so much of Dad.

"Gabrielle, it's an honor to finally meet you." he croaked as I dropped my bags down and leaned over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad I've finally met you too, Uncle Billy." I said, already liking him. He looked like a splitting image of Dad, except Dad was younger. Oh gawd, I can already feel the tears threatening to come out. I wiped my eyes, embarrassed that I probably looked like a mess; my black wavy hair tousled from the wind, my green eyes puffy from all the crying, but Billy just pulled me into another hug.

"It's alright, hun. It'll be alright." Billy said in a reassuring tone, making me feel a bit better. I let go of him, nodded and tried giving him my best smile that I could manage. Turning over to the young man, Jacob, who I had to bend my head back just to see his face, damned my five foot-ness, Billy introduced him proudly as him son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I answered, as he bent over and picked me up to his level, like I was a rag doll. A small "eep" escaped my lips as Jacob laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Jac…ob…can't…breath.." I stuttered out as he quickly apologized, setting me down, Billy laughing at his antics. I laughed along with him, then asked, "Dang, what does Uncle Billy feed you, Jake? Three cows for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Jacob only grinned, saying that he eats that much.

Gawking at his response, Jake grabbed my bags, despite my protests. So I pushed Uncle Billy's wheelchair as I followed my huge cousin to an old, but strong looking Rabbit Volkswagen. Trading Billy for my bags, I put them in the trunk as Jacob helped Billy inside the car. After everyone was situated, Jacob drove us out of the parking lot and out onto the main road. It was quiet most of the way to the house, except for the horrible radio music coming from the speakers.

Finally, Jake pulled into a cute looking house, perfect for a family. I squeezed my pendant gently as the Rabbit came to a stop, signaling the end of our ride. By the time I stepped out of the car, Jake already had my bags inside and was now getting Billy out. I was surprised how quickly he had done that, I certainly did not take long to get out. In fact, I got out the moment the engine shut off, and yet he managed to have my bags inside? I shook my head, apparently I'm already experiencing jet-lag. I waited until Jake had Billy inside before I followed them in. When I walked in, I was impressed.

It was very clean inside, very roomy. I already took a liking to this house. After Billy was sitting on the couch, turning on the television, Jake appeared suddenly in front of me, bags in hands. I jumped, I definitely did not see that coming.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle! I didn't scare you did I?" Jake apologized when he saw me jump. I shook my head, reaching for my bags that Jake teasingly wouldn't let me carry.

"Come on Jake, I can carry my bags on my own." I wined as I jumped uselessly for my bags that Jake kept over my head. Damn my shortness. "No can do Gabe. Now, let's get you moved in." the giant lead me upstairs as I kept trying to reach for my bags. I'm a proud person, and I'm used to doing things my own. I certainly not used to having someone carry my things for me, and sure as hell didn't like it.

Jake led me to a spacy room. It wasn't as big as mine in England, but it was certainly cozy feeling. As I walked in, Jake set my bags down on top of my bed and told me he was going out. I looked at my watch which read eleven-thirty p.m. I nodded as he left my room. What could he possibly be doing at almost midnight, whatever it is apparently he must do it often because I didn't hear any protest downstairs.

I sighed lazily as I went over to my bags. Opening them, I sorted out what goes where, put everything up in my drawers, closet, and bathroom that I think I share with Jake as I saw another door leading to apparently Jake's room. Smiling, I tidied up the bathroom, placing my things from Jacob's, then went and changed into my night clothing. I walked back into the bathroom with a loose fitting black and red polka dotted night shirt that went to my knees and black pajama pants. I quickly brushed my teeth, gargled, and left the bathroom.

After I fixed my bed sheets and such, I plopped down onto my bed, immediately falling in love with it. My posters and everything else can wait 'till tomorrow I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep, until a howl broke through the night, and it sounded very close to the house.

Wide-eyed, I sat up quickly, my eyes darting to the window. I jumped out of my bed, running to the window, my fear slowly rising. Why wasn't I told that there were wolves running around here? Why didn't Billy tell me? Is this normal? Millions of questions swarmed inside my head, especially when another howl, no wait, two, three. Oh god, how many of them are out there? Suddenly, there was silence. A silence that chilled me to the bone.

A new thought then appeared, which scared me witless: If Jacob and Billy knew about this…why did Jacob go out?

______________________________________________________________

And there you go! Poor Gabrielle, she's scared for her cousin whom she barely knows. Why are there wolves out there? Why didn't Billy or Jacob tell her about them? So many questions that Gabrielle is dying to know the answer of, but will she find out? Or there a secret in La Push that wants to remain a secret…one way or another?

I'll try updating ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast is Served

I own only Gabrielle and other characters not associated with Twilight. …Damn it. By the way, this is taking place in Eclipse, and Jacob's not gonna be all emo either.

Chapter Two

Breakfast is Served

I was finally able to have a dreamless slumber after I assured myself that Jake would be alright. I ended up waking up at around four-thirty in the morning though, but I didn't mind. I'm the morning person, despite the number of hours of sleep I acquire. Pressing the snooze button, I threw the covers off myself as I swung my legs over the bed. I went over to my closet after I made my bed, a habit I developed. Realizing that I didn't have school today, I waltzed over to my closet happily humming a tune of "Beautiful Saturdays", picking out the first pair of clothes I saw; a bright yellow tee-shirt with a black bleeding heart on it that hugged my hourglass figure, black loose fitting jeans, along with my undergarments.

After taking my morning shower, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Since it's my official first day here, I decided on making breakfast for the boys. Dad and I used to make breakfast every Saturday morning whenever he wasn't at work, ranging from French toast to spaghetti and meatballs, but I doubt Jake and Billy would want Italian for breakfast. Strolling into the kitchen, I opened it's cabinets and refrigerator, greatly surprised by the amount of food stacked in them.

"Guess Jake wasn't lying about being able to eat three cows per course." I murmured fishing out the ingredients for pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, and hash brown. "Well then dear Jake, let's see just _how _much you can eat."

About an hour and a half passed by as I was currently cracking an egg and singing along with one of the best songs in this planet, "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive. Before I started cooking, I needed vanilla extract for the French toast, which is the best part of a French toast in my book. Looking behind a Captain Crunch cereal box in the cupboards, I noticed something shiny tucked away in the top shelf. Curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled out the shiny object from it's corner which revealed to be an old radio. I was a bit confused why a radio would be hidden away in a cabinet especially when it's still in good shape. Blowing the collecting dust on it, I carefully flipped the switch on the top, the speakers making a soft buzzing noise stating that they're still good. Tuning into the best station, I finally found one of the eighties since they didn't have any alternative rock which what brings where I am now, singing and dancing to a popular song in England. Little did I know, two eyes stared at me from the kitchen door, a mixture of confusion and amusement clearly written on their faces.

"Nice dancing, Gabe." came Jake's snickering voice after the song ended, Billy trying to prevent himself from laughing, but failed horribly. My eyes were as huge as saucers as I faced them, my horror struck face adding to their now roaring laughter. How the hell was I supposed to know that I was that loud and that they were awake?! I'm talented, but I'm not psychic dammit! I ushered, no, threw them out of the kitchen, my face redder than a fox's ass. Mental note to self: never sing early in the morning. EVER. Especially when you're in a house with men.

They were still laughing when I came into the dining room with platters full of food, much to my annoyance. But I didn't mind, in fact, I was smiling. A very sickly sweet smile, the kind you see the people in those gay preschool cartoons when you know they're ready to rip their hearts out. This earned me a few concerned glances, the laughter replaced with confusion.

"Here's your plate Jake, and yours too, Uncle Billy." I said, my voice laced heavily with sugary sweetness. I sat down across from Jake, my plate already made. Jake gave me a strange look as I began eating my food slowly, but apparently shook it off as he piled his plate high with at least six pieces of each separate dish. He started eating like a piranha would on fresh meat, as I stood up with my empty plate. Walking into the kitchen, I placed my plate and fork into the sink as I grabbed a small bottle off the counter. Going over to the kitchen door, I rested my ear on it, restraining the giggles I so desperately wanted to have out.

"Maybe we shouldn't have laughed at her like that, Jacob." Billy said guiltily. Now I pressed even harder against the door, awaiting for Jake's answer.

"Yeah, maybe you're…oh shit." Was Jake's reply as two loud grumbling sounds emerged. "Oh, she didn't-GABRIELLE!!!" The next sounds were a wheelchair scraping and feet thudding loudly upstairs to the bathroom. Now it was my turn to laugh, and I laughed loudly and hysterically. Turning so my back was against the door, I slid down to a sitting position, tears streaming down my face. Pulling out the small bottle, I gazed at it thoughtfully.

"Laxatives, you truly are a girl's best friend." I giggled as I kissed it sweetly, still able to hear the many, many swears and death threats from Jake.

______________________________________________________________

And that's the end of chapter two, Breakfast is Served. Yes I know it's much shorter than the last one, SUE ME. I had a brief writer's block (and on the second chapter, too!), but after watching Monte Walsh, that's when the idea just blew up in my tiny mind. Sorry I didn't have it out as soon as I promised, but I'll try the best I can to update the next chapter for ya!

'Member, review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Bonfire

Whoo, back with another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, Breakfast is Served, despite it's shortness. Maybe Jake and Billy have learned to never laugh at someone when they're cooking breakfast now. Tee-hee, me and my naughtiness, and le gasp! Paul's in this one!!! Lyiek, omgwtfbbq!! Sorry he wasn't in the last one, but I'll this one up to ya. ;)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. Now, enjoy chapter three of "English Girl in La Push".

P. S. Leah's gonna be a bitch in this fic, sorry to the Leah fans.

Chapter Three

The Bonfire

"Oww, why'd Jake have to do that to me?" I whined childishly in my room a few hours later, rubbing my sore rump. Flashing back, I was still laughing at Jake's misfortune when he suddenly appeared in the living room where I was at. Looking at me with a grin of pure evil, I paled even whiter that I already am and tried running out using the front door, but somehow Jake beat me as he grabbed my waist. Pulling me onto the couch, he sat down, bent me over his lap, and gave me a spanking.

Yes, you heard right, a bloody SPANKING and hard!! I'm flipping sixteen for Christ's sake and I haven't had a spanking since I was four, even at that it wasn't even a decent spanking! God, I've never been so embarrassed in my life, all of my dignity was grabbed by the effing neck, thrown to the ground, stomped on, spit on, shot repeatedly, and torched to ashes right there. I ran up to my room as soon as Jake finished tearing the last of my pride, slammed and locked my door then jumped onto my bed, tears spilling freely. I much rather would've have him kick me in the face, throw me off a cliff, and tear me to shreds, but not a spanking! I'll never be able to look Jake or Billy in the face now, not after that. I'll just lock myself up in my room and die of starvation for all I care! That was…just too much. Curling into a fetal position, I tried blocking out all the sounds that went around. Finally after ten miserable minutes, I was able to fall asleep, dreaming horrid dreams of evil hands and green bunnies.

I was awakened sometime later on by someone knocking on my door.

"Hey Gabe, are you awake?" that putrid villain asked, waiting outside my still locked door. The nerve of him, thinking he can waltz up to my room and demand me like that? What's he going to do, tickle me until I wet myself? Fat chance. I didn't move or make a sound, hoping he would give up and leave. But he didn't, the persistent bastard.

"I know you're awake, Gabe, but I want to say sorry for what I did earlier." I nearly snorted at his pathetic "apology".

"Um, if I can make it up to you, do you wanna to go the bonfire tonight? I know you're still mad, and I don't blame you. Again, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Even if you won't speak to me for a while, my offer's still open." and with that, he left.

I turned over on my bed so I was looking at the ceiling. I'm not going to forgive him that easily…but I've never been to a bonfire before. I've always wondered what it was like, being around many people surrounding a huge fire, having the time of your life. My hard features softened a bit, thus earning a groan. Why did I have such a soft heart?!! If I had any sense, I wouldn't even talk to Jake for weeks, but inside I heard my soft side telling me that he did try to apologize, even invited me to a bonfire. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed heavily and pulled myself to a sitting position. Alright, I forgive him, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Looking over to my clock, I saw that it was one o'clock. Sliding my converses on, I quickly tied them and stood up. Walking slowly to my door, I unlocked it, turned the knob, and went downstairs, bracing myself for the worst.

Strangely enough, before I made it to the bottom step, I was swept off my feet into a bone-crushing hug and Jake's wave of apologies.

"I'msosorryGabepleaseforgivemepleasedon'tgoemooneme!!!!" Jake said all jumbled into one sentence. Emo? That was certainly a first, why's he so worried about me going emo? I'm not like those wannabe people who cut themselves for attention. I'm Gabrielle Lee Black, not Britney Spears! I somehow managed to get Jake to put me down, reassuring him that I wouldn't go emo on him, laughing at his look of relief.

"So, are you going to the bonfire?" Jake asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've never been to one before, sadly." I replied with yet another bone crushing hug. Dude, his guy's 'bout the most hugginness person I've ever met, not to mention he's freaking burning up.

"Hey, heel boy! Down, I swear you're gonna break all my freaking bones one of these days." For a moment, I thought he looked shock, but it was gone so fast it must've been my over-reactive imagination. Setting me down, hopefully keep me down, Jake smiled showing off all his perfectly white teeth. This guy is definitely strange.

"Great! I'll introduce you to all the guys, and you can hear all the legends, and they have great food!" Now I couldn't help but smile along with him, all my anger vanishing. Both walking to the couch, Billy left earlier to go to some woman's house, Sue I think her name is I.

"So what do you do at a bonfire exactly?" I asked wondering why Jake was so hyped up about a bonfire, are they really that cool or something?

"Well, Dad tells the legends about the "cold ones" and that we descended from wolves to protect our people." Descended from wolves? Sweet! I would've been able to sink my teeth in some stupid ass's head. That's hardcore shit I'm telling you!

"Descended from wolves, nice. That would be so cool to run around as a wolf. But now next question, what the bloody hell is a "cold one"? Some drugged up zombie?" Jake laughed loudly at my last comment, and for a while too. Finally, Jake stopped laughing long enough to fill in what a "cold one" was, his face suddenly turning very serious. Is he a bloody bipolar or something?

"The cold ones aren't zombies. No, they're vampires. They drain the blood of innocents, which is why our ancestors were able to become wolves to rid them of this world." Vampires, eh? Now we're getting somewhere, I just wonder why Jake's taking all this so seriously. Does he actually believe the legends? Oh God, I hope he doesn't start getting mad again, Jake + Mad = Sore rump for Gabrielle. Ok, moving onto the next subject.

"Who will be there?" I was curious if the whole town went, please say no because I'm not exactly a fan of big crowds of people I don't know.

"Oh, pretty much everyone." Well that screwed my hopes right in the ear. "Most people come for the food, because everyone's heard the legends so many times. Still though, it's pretty interesting to hear them." Jake added with a thoughtful look. Nodding, I understood how it is to hear something over and over, like your favorites song or book.

"What time does it start?" I asked resting my hands behind my head.

"Around nine. It ends usually at midnight."

"Jake, are you going to be busy today?" He probably is, but that'd be cool if he wasn't then he could show me around La Push.

"No not really, why?" Jake answered looking over at me.

"Oh, just curious, that and I was wondering if you could show me around town before the bonfire starts." Please say yes, I want to take a lot of pictures. This town has the perfect scenic atmosphere, just begging for its pictures to be taken and it'll give me something to sketch.

"Sure! Billy won't be home until after the bonfire, and the guys are busy, so yeah let's go."

"Great, but let me get my camera right quick. There's so many pictures I want to take for my sketches." Running upstairs, I grabbed my small professional's camera, my black beret, and my favorite sunglasses. By the time I got downstairs, Jake was waiting for me in the Rabbit. Walking to the passenger's door, I opened it and sat down in the musky scented seats.

"Let's rock." I grinned sliding on my sunglasses. Oh, the Matrix had nothing on me.

* * *

I still don't know how many pictures I took just from forest alone. Something about it had a very enchanted feel that seemed to pull me in, beckoning for me with it's earthly arms. Jake had to literally drag me back because I had traveled too far into the forest, but I didn't struggle because it was about an hour until the bonfire started.

We arrived at the bonfire about ten minutes later which was held on a cliff. As Jake and I got out of the Rabbit, we went towards a group of huge men and a few girls. God, what the hell did they feed these kids? They were all about the same height, same build. I'm sure they always have girls stalking them, the poor guys. Two were able to nab 'em, wonder how long it took? As soon as we made it to the group, Jake began talking to one of them, but his back was turned so I couldn't see his face. After exchanging a few words with the stranger, Jake looked past his friend's shoulders and waved me over. Sauntering to the large group, I was instantly met with warm smiles and faces. Patting me once on the head, Jake smiled brightly and introduced me to everyone.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin from England, Gabrielle." One of the girls wearing a simple white dress stood up and came towards me, her arms open wide. I would have to say she was the prettiest woman I've met, except for the large scars that raked her face.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Gabrielle!" She exclaimed pulling me into a bear hug, which shocked me for a moment, but I quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around her as well. "I'm Emily, by the way. This is Sam, my fiancé," she said pointing to a handsome well built man, who waved, "Jared and his girlfriend Kim," moving to the kissing couple on the log, "Quil and Embry," skipping to two guys wrestling a ways away from the group, "Seth and his sister Leah," Seth waved slightly, a small smile on his lips as his sister, who looked like a bitch, just huffed and marched off, "and last but not least, Paul!" her hand resting on the one who had his back turned who was still talking to Jake.

"Paul, don't be so rude! Say hello to Gabrielle." Emily proclaimed firmly as she pulled Paul by the collar of his tight tee-shirt. Stumbling backwards, Paul flashed an angry look as he finally turned around.

"Emily! Why'd you grab me by the freaking…" Paul started but as his eyes rested on me, his sentence trailed off as he stared at me, mouth hanging slightly open. He kept staring at me for I don't know how long, what, did I have something on my face that was so intriguing to him? Strangely, though, I felt a strange pull towards him…

Alas, I couldn't take any more of it. To tell you the truth, it was creeping me out, with him just staring at me without saying anything. Standing on my tip toes, I reached up as high as I could reach, pulled my hand in front of his face, and poked him on the end of his chin.

"Y'llo Paul? Earth calling Paul? You still awake there?" I interrogated as Paul finally snapped out of it. Shoving my hand out of the way, he looked away, and, was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Yeah, don't poke me again, uh, Gabrielle." Paul retorted crossing his arms in front of his chest, still looking away. Silence thickly covered our group for a few minutes until Quil and Embry wolf-whistled.

"Soooo, Paul," Embry said aloofly putting an arm around Paul's shoulders, who looked the opposite direction. "Got something to tell us?" Still refusing to look him in the face, Paul roughly threw Embry's arm off and stormed off to the forest. What the hell's his problem…wait, forest = wolves. Bad voodoo! My eyes grew large at the sudden realization.

"Oh shit, get your ass back here!!" I yelled, but Paul was already gone inside the forest. "Dimwitted bastard." I grunted, setting my camera down. I began following after him until Jake stopped me.

"What're you doing? The bonfire's about to start." Did he not hear the howls? Everyone saw Paul go inside the forest, isn't he the least bit worried about him?

"Paul went off into the forest by himself. Aren't you a little bit worried, especially with those howls last night?" I almost shouted at him. I must've struck a chord, because now everyone went dead silent, except for Jared and Kim still making out on the log. Jake then scratched the back of his neck nervously, not making eye contact with me. Okay, this was really getting weird. What the bloody hell were they so nervous about? What are they keeping from me?

"Erm…Paul will be back in a little bit, he's just letting off some steam." Emily butted in, moving herself in between Jake and I. "He'll be back in just a bit, don't worry, Gabrielle." I knew they definitely keeping something from me, and it was driving me crazy, but I gave in, picking my camera back up. Sitting down on a log in front of the blazing fire, Jake sat to my right, Emily and Sam taking their seats to my left. As everyone took their seats, Paul suddenly appeared, shot a glance at me, then sat as far away from me as possible. I ignored him, moving my attention to Billy as he cleared his throat and started the tale of our ancestors, but I kept getting a strange feeling that someone was watching me throughout the whole tale.

"Wow, you were right Jake, those legends were awesome!" I declared happily as I wheeled Billy inside the house. We had just gotten back from the bonfire, and I was synched about all the legends. Jake just laughed, closing the door behind him. Both of us fell onto the couch, laughing for no real reason as Billy wheeled himself to his bedroom murmuring something about "loud kids". We kept laughing, but for some reason, I felt almost empty, like something was missing.

"Hey Jake, d'you know why Paul was looking at me like that?" All the laughing abruptly stopped.

"I don't know, Gabe. I don't know." There goes that damned bipolarness again. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Jake then stood up from the couch and hurried upstairs, his door slamming. I sat there for a good ten minutes, trying to process what happened just a moment ago and at the bonfire. Everyone was certainly keeping some sort of secret from me, and I didn't like it one bit. I groaned in frustration as I went up to my bedroom. So, everyone wants to keep a secret from Miss Gabrielle, huh? Well then, I will try my absolute hardest to find out whatever the hell is so damned important that they think should be kept from me.

* * *

That was chapter three for you! I wasn't really pleased with this chapter, and there wasn't much of Paul in this one, but oh well SUE ME AGAIN. I kind of jumped around a bit in this chapter, but hopefully not too badly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you can!


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be

Wow, I'm so sorry that the last chapter sucked ass. I'll try putting more excitement into this one, and more Paul action. ;) Paul's gonna pretty OOC here also, sorry.

/Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except Gabrielle and others unassociated with Twilight. School here starts at seven o'clock and ends at two forty-five. Now, on to the chapter.

*I'm not sure what Paul's last name is, so I'm using Walker. If you know, please let me know!

Chapter Four

Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

I spent most of Sunday setting up my room with my posters, cleaning up the house since Jake had gone out again. When I cooked breakfast, Billy and Jake were pretty leery, but I reassured them that I didn't poison the food this time. I went to bed pretty early, for the next day would be my first day of school.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Those were the three worst sounds I've heard in my life so far, signaling that it was time to face today: school. I may be a morning person, but I absolutely _loathed _school with a searing passion. Who the hell ever made it up? If I had a time machine, I would've already killed that stupid ass for making life a living hell.

I did my normal routine; shoot the alarm clock, pick out clothes, brush teeth, shower, etc. I didn't really care what everyone thought of what I looked like, so I picked out random clothing. Pulling my long sleeve black and red stripped shirt over my head, I slid on my black faded semi-tight jeans that gently flared in the bottom. Finally, I put on my converses and grabbed all my things for today inside my black messenger bag and small fuzzy panda backpack. Looking at my watch, it read five thirty sharp. I didn't feel like making breakfast, but went ahead for the boys.

An hour passed as Jake and Billy were eating, I skipped because my stomach didn't feel good. What a way to start off, an upset stomach. I laid down on the couch waiting for Jake and Billy to finish so I can put up the dishes, then leave for school. When Jake finally finished at around seven, I went to put up the dishes, but Billy said to leave it to him. I thanked him and followed Jake out to the Rabbit. It was pretty quiet on the way to school, except for the occasional "are you alright?". I still couldn't figure out why I was feeling odd, but I did get it every now and then, so I wasn't too shocked. It usually passes through in about on an hour, fact, my stomach was already feeling better except it was hungry as hell. Great, now I have to bear the first half of the day until lunch. Jake must've heard me groan, because now he laughing at my misery. I shot him a glance of, "do-you- want-to-relive-your-incident-yesterday" look, which quickly shut him up as he pulled into the parking lot.

I'm glad I brought my jacket because damn it was cold, and it's near the end of September for Christ's sake! Sure it was chilly sometimes in England, but it's freezing here, and drizzling. By the looks of the clouds, it might even snow. Now that's messed up, but might as well get used to it. Jake and I climbed out of the Rabbit and headed for the same group we were with at the bonfire. As we got closer, I could see that the guys had tee-shirts and shorts. Were these people crazy?! It's at least thirty degrees and they're wearing that? Least they're standing under the roof, I'll give them that, but they are still crazy.

By the time we got to the group, I was about half frozen. If it wasn't for Jake and his abnormally high body temperature, I probably would've been frozen. That's another thing I need to ask him about; why he was so warm all the time. Maybe it's another La Push thing.

"Hey Gabe!" Seth and Embry called out pulling me next to…Paul. Shit, and I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I mean, it's not that I don't like him, it's just that he keeps giving me these weird vibes and looks that's creeping me out to the extreme, and Seth and Embry weren't making it any better.

"Sooo, Gaby," Embry began, using the stupid nickname he gave me last night at the bonfire, "are you gonna be free after school?"

"Yeah, Uncle Billy's going to be with Sue all day again. Why?" I never should've said that.

"We're going cliff diving!" Cliff diving? Hmm…I haven't tried that one yet.

"Awesome!" They all looked at me like I just grew another head.

"What?"

"Well, we expecting you to scream and go 'oh noes, not that'!" Seth threw his hands in the air dramatically, earning a light punch in the arm.

"As you can see, I'm not like most pansy ass girls." Paul looked over with interest, but didn't say anything.

"And we can tell."

"Shut up Jake." Jake fake pouted, earning a groan from me.

"Fine, sorr- oh my gawd what the hell is that?" I asked pointing to the pink creature coming towards us.

"Ohh Pauly poo!" And I thought I've seen it all. This…this THING came flaunting over towards Paul moving her hips exaggeratedly. She wore a bright pink low-cut shirt which was so tight, if she were to have boobs there was no way they could stand that much pressure. Her skirt was so short it barely covered her crouch, which I thought was very disgusting. Has she no dignity? Her face was absolutely caked in makeup, you can literally see the makeup bubbling on her skin. She will never die sadly because God wouldn't want her and Satan was afraid she would take over, the poor man.

"How's my Pauly doing?" The prep cooed as she began cuddling with my Paul. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Where ever it came from can wait, because this bitch was cuddling with the wrong man and I did NOT like that one bit. Poor Paul looked about ready to shred her to bits.

"Lucile. Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Now." Paul said with gritted teeth and clenched fists, venom dripping profusely with each word. She mocked a look of hurt.

"Pauly, I'm hurt. I thought you loved me." I gagged loudly as Lucile looked over at me with those cold eyes. "And who are you?" She demanded pointing her pink-tipped fake French nailed finger.

"You know, it's impolite to point and trying to show off body parts that you clearly don't have." I stated calmly, her eyes filled with rage. I put a hand to my mouth, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh-ho, did I strike a chord?" Letting go of Paul, she huffed up and tried pushing me down. Second mistake, first one trying to smother Paul.

I grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. And hard. Her head met the ground, a loud crack echoing off when her nose hit. Lucile screamed in pain, wobbly got up and ran inside to her minions, shaking her fist at me.

"You haven't heard the last of me, bitch!!" I cupped my hands and yelled back at her,

"I'll be waiting, fucktard!!!" Turning back to the group of gaping guys, I merely shrugged. "Every school has their queen bitch."

"Did-did you just do that?" Seth asked.

"She was clearly trying to give Paul something he didn't want. Why are you all so surprised?" I was curious of all the strange looks I was getting.

"No, just that's the first time a girl stood up against Lucile. Her Dad's the principal…" Ahh, so that's what the big deal is. Sucks dick for the Dad, look what he raised; probably the biggest whore in all of La Push, but that sounds just about right. Dad spoils the daughter, gives her anything she wants, she turns into slut, uses Daddy as her weapon to get any guy she wants. I've seen lots of that happening, but usually it's the reverend's daughter. The bell then sounded off, much to my displeasure. I still had to get my schedule, so the teacher's going to have to wait.

"Hey, can one of you show me the way to the office? I still need to get my schedule and all that happy crap." Seth and Embry exchanged sly glances and pushed Paul forward.

"Good luck you two!" They chanted, racing off inside with everyone else following suit. Now the only ones left outside were Paul and I. I made a mental note to "accidentally" push a certain two off the cliff when we go cliff diving. Standing up, I looked over at Paul who was looking away from me. Weird kid, huh?

"Alrighty Paul, show me the way." I said, bored out of my mind.

"Yeah, let's go. It's starting to rain." Holy shit, he just said two sentences, no, acknowledged my presence AND said something to me. That and he has a really nice baritone voice, sounded maybe a pitch higher than Vincent Valentine's…I have got to stop watching that show.

"You coming?" Paul asked looking over at my shocked face, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing considering the fact that you didn't ignore me like you did at the bonfire and you said your first sentences to me."

"Erm…yeah about that, sorry about that. Ignoring you I mean. Now come on, we're already ten minutes late." I nodded, not saying anything as I followed Paul. A minute or so went by silently as Paul and I walked down the hall. Taking a sucker out of my panda backpack, I chose the sweet strawberry flavor, popping it in my mouth. Looking over at Paul, I asked,

"Want one?" He rejected, saying he wasn't much into sweet candy. Putting my package back in my backpack, I pulled out sour gummy worms.

"How 'bout sour ones?" Paul merely raised an eyebrow, but took one anyway. He chewed it slowly, but his eyes lit up when the sourness hit. I already knew that look from my friends back in England, and moved the bag in front of his face.

"Here, enjoy 'em. I have plenty at the house." I smiled. Paul accepted the bag, then did something truly remarkable: he smiled back. I was inwardly shocked that he actually took the bag, but when he smiled, I couldn't help but to laugh. Any other girl probably would've been, "LikeomghefreakinglovesmeIwantyourbabies!!" but I have more sense than that. We laughed for a good while, a reason I'm still not sure of, but it was the best few minutes of my life. We were still laughing by the time we got to the main desk, an old woman sitting behind the desk. If people were actually older than dirt, than this woman was the oldest piece of work out there.

"What do you want, and hurry up I'm about to take my lunch break." She croaked, tapping her desk impatiently. Well isn't she just peachy-keen?

"Ah yes. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"What's your name, hun?" The old woman asked sorting through mounds of paperwork.

"Gabrielle Black." She didn't even look up when she pushed my schedule to my hands.

"Here, and have a good day." She said standing up and leaving her desk.

"…That didn't take long." I muttered unfolding my schedule. Bending down my level, Paul looked over my shoulder reading my schedule, a gummy worm hanging out the side of his mouth.

"We have science and act class together." He implied simply, stuffing another gummy worm in his mouth.

"One act play class? Wait…you have acting? Who else has it?"

"All the other guys."

"Nice." Looking down at my watch, it read seven thirty, not even worth going to class. "I won't even bother going to first period, there's only ten minutes left."

"Yeah, I have Spanish right now. I don't feel like seeing her loud ass today. She can't even speak Spanish right!"

"Wow, serious?"

"Serious."

"Why the hell did these people hire her then?"

"She's young, flirty, and definitely has something going with the principal."

"Oh gawd, how pathetic."

"Tell me about it. She even tried putting the moves on me and the guys." This I raised an eyebrow at.

"How old is this woman exactly?" I asked, already disliking the slut.

"About twenty-one." I almost choked on my sucker when Paul told me that along with him shooting me a worried look.

"Twenty-one!? And that bitch tried putting the moves on you guys?" Paul nodded, adding more to my bewilderment. "What the hell is this world coming to? Soon there's going to be drug lords as preachers and Michael Jackson as the local baby sitter!" I exasperated dramatically, Paul laughing his ass off.

We waited in the hallway until the bell rung, but I had math next with Paul, so I didn't have to worry about being lost until third period. Paul walked me over to the class room, throwing out his empty bag of gummy worms. I still had my sucker in my mouth, sucking on it and moved it side to side. The teacher looked young, and what I could, he was a flirt. Great, a skank hoe for a Spanish teacher, and a pervert for a math teacher. I'd much rather take on Michael Jackson, at least I wouldn't have to worry considering he prefers ten year old little boys. Welcoming me in, totally ignoring Paul who shot him a glare before sitting down, the teacher, Mr. Zeal, made me stand in front of the class, resting his hands on my shoulders which I immediately shoved off. The class stared at me with curiosity, especially when I began talking.

"Y'llo everyone. I'm Gabrielle Black, Jake's cousin. I'm from England as you can tell. I hate skanky hoe-bags and perverts, especially ones that touch and look without permission." I added, glaring at Mr. Zeal who gave a "what me?" look.

"Alright Ms. Black. Now, go sit over by…" Mr. Pervert said scanning the room for an empty spot, "Paul." I nodded, making my way over to my seat when Mr. Zeal whispered in my ear,

"Come see whenever you want." I was disgusted, oh gawd how much I wanted to punch him right in the nose. I quickly sat next to Paul, who quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I didn't even bother checking to make sure no one was noticing, since we were seated in the back, and read the note, class forgotten since I've already learned about this in England.

_Sorry I forgot to mention that Mr. Zeal's a pervert. _I scribbled down,

'_Tis alright. There were plenty in England, so I wasn't really surprised. _

_What did he tell you?_

_Ugh, "come see me whenever you want". What a sick freak._ I could've sworn that Paul growled when he read that.

_Yeah, he thinks he's a woman magnet. All the girls especially with Lucile and Ms. Sisco, the Spanish teach. _

_Gag me with a spoon. _

"Ms. Black, what is that that you and *Mr. Walker are sharing?" Mr. Zeal asked, tapping his ruler on his desk. I already had my notes from England out, knowing this would happen, the note on my lap.

"They're just notes I took from my math class in England. I was comparing them to Paul's." I replied smoothly, glancing out of the corner of my eye of Paul's notes also on his desk.

"Let me take a look at them." Mr. Zeal sneered, marching to our desks. Picking up our notes, he was shocked that I was telling the "truth", set the notes back down and went back to teaching.

_What a moron. _I wrote down on the note, passing it to Paul.

_He and Lucile were caught making out in the teacher's lounge not long ago. _

_Sick. So what class will you be in next?_

_History. Joy. 'N you?_

_P. E. _

_Good luck. _

_I used to ask Dad to write me sick notes for P. E because he was a doctor. It worked for a while until the teacher finally realized I was lying and forced me to do the gay games, and even set up a conference with Dad. _I wrote this note slowly, remembering Dad's look when he saw me come home with bruises all over me from P. E. Paul must've noticed, writing,

…_You must miss your Dad a lot, huh?_

_You wouldn't imagine, but if all that never happened, I never would've met Jake, Uncle Billy, you and the rest of gang. _I had tears in my eyes by now, but froze when Paul softly wiped them away.

_It's OK to miss your Dad, at least you got to meet yours. My old man left before I was born, leaving Mom to take care of me all alone. _

_That's terrible! _

_Yeah, but Mom said he was a douche. She said we were better off without him. _He then gave a wary smile, which I couldn't help but to smile back.

"…And that's it for the rest of the day. Free time." Mr. Zeal concluded, giving the rest of the period off which was about fifteen minutes. I gathered my notes and zipped them back inside my messenger bag.

"So, want to play Twenty Questions?" I asked, earning a nod from Paul.

"Good, you start off." Grumbling about "stupid games", Paul sat up on his desk.

"K then, first question: favorite color?"

"Black, end of story.".

"I can see that, now what's your favorite type of music?"

"Metal and the beautiful eighties!"

This went on for a while until the bell rang. Great, now time for torture. I groaned audibly, getting a glance from Paul.

"Come on now, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say with all the effing muscles there." I pouted poking his large biceps. He just grinned and pointed where my P. E. class was, then walked off to his own class. I sulked off to my class, receiving stares from the other girls.

"_Oh my god, is that the new girl? She's positively hideous, I mean look at that skin. If she were to dye her hair and get red contacts she could pass as an albino." _One particular girl whispered to her lackeys, who giggled uncontrollably as I passed by their group. I ignored them, but smiled as I began plotting their next fashion looks.

I was out and changed into the uniform of a loose gray shirt with "La Push High School" and extremely tight and short black shorts. I was pretty uncomfortable since tight and short do not really float my boat. The other girls were snickering and pointing at me, but I smiled and waved back at them. Oh, if only they knew.

"Alright ladies, line up. We're gonna play some dodge ball!" A middle-aged woman barked out. We quickly lined up, and who happened to be one of the team captains?

"Ms. Lucile, would you do the honor's of being team captain today?" That bitch smiled oh so sickly, eying me fiercely.

"Why yes Coach Annakins. I would love that very much." I groaned, this wasn't going to be good, especially when she picked all her lackeys which left me as the opponent.

"Let the games begin!" Coach Annakins yelled, blowing her whistle. There goes the last of my dignity I tried saving when Jake spanked me.

* * *

"Holy shit, what happened to you?!" Paul, Jake, and the rest of the gang cried as I walked into the one-act play classroom I managed to find. Bruises covered my body, a black eye, and a sprained wrist, but I was in high spirits. Sure I looked worse than a prostitute using a vacuum, but after the girls were done beating me with basketballs, I would much rather look like this than them.

I beamed at everyone who were very confused.

"Don't worry about me, just worry about the screams in about," I chirped looking down at my watch. "In exactly three…two…one…"

Ear splitting screams filled the hallways, so loud that the guys and myself had to cover our ears. Colors of sickly green, yellow, and black went streaking by the classroom.

"GABRIELLE BLACK, WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" Lucile shrieked as her lackeys chimed in agreement. When the preps were brought into the nurse's office, everyone burst out in laughter. I fell backwards on Paul, but I didn't make any efforts to move because one I couldn't stop myself from laughing long enough to move, and two I was comfortable in his lap. Everyone was either doubled over laughing or rolling on the ground…or both. I haven't felt this happy since my sixteenth birthday, and, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't trade this moment of happiness with people I felt accepted with for all the gold in the world. Maybe La Push is were I belong after all...

* * *

Whooootttt and we're done with chapter four! Wow, long chapter. O: I'm pretty sure the next chapter won't be as long, but at least there was some Paul action. ~__^ Sorry it was hella long, but Paul and Gabe finally had a softy moment!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Cliff Diving and Pies

Holy shit, sorry I took so long! I had a brief writer's block. :C But, thank you all for the lovely reviews! It touches me greatly that there are a few of you out there that read my story. Hold on, moment of happiness. *arrives a few minutes later* Alright now that's done and over with, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, places, names, heck I don't even own one of the books, nor do I own Slipknot's Left Behind or Nightwish's Bye Bye Beautiful. * _ * But, I DO own Gabe and other characters unassociated with Twilight, though! Ok, enough of my rambling and onto the good stuff!

Warning: Embry and Seth are NOT gay, I repeat, they are NOT gay. Just keep this in mind.

Chapter Five

Cliff Diving and Tag Teaming

"Ring…ring you damned bell you." I growled at the clock that seemed to tick right along, annoying the living hell out of me. There was still thirty minutes left of class, even though there wasn't much of a class to go to. I was currently sitting in the back row of science class with the teacher, Mr. Fitzgerold passed out on his desk. Some of the guys were trying to throw paper airplanes at the wad of drool running out of the corner of his mouth.

_This is the dumbest class in the planet. _I thought while looking out the window onto the school's grounds at the lucky students standing around. My eyes moved from clique to clique, observing what students went to this group. I saw a few bookworms reading under the shade with bullies picking on them, an emo looking group that were crying and cutting themselves, Lucile and her group lip locking the jocks which I scrunched my nose at.

_Dirty sluts. _After acting class, the day was pretty bland after wards. I thought England could be pretty dull at times, but class without any of the guys was just too boring.

"To hell with this." I said to myself as I gathered my things together and walked out of the classroom, unnoticed by any of the students. My philosophy was much like my father's; if you don't like a place, leave which I more than happily accepted. I was mildly surprised when I saw Paul standing outside the door, his head bent down like he was contemplating something.

"Skipping class too, eh?" I asked, or more like stated. He nodded, bringing his stunning eyes to mine.

"Who wouldn't skip science? The old bastard stays passed out on his desk. You ready to go?" Paul asked, both of us walking down the empty halls.

"More than ready. Where're the others?"

"In the parking lot."

I jabbered along happily all the way to the parking lot, and not once did Paul falter a smile. I don't know why I felt so at ease, so comfortable with Paul, but what ever it was, I was loving it.

"Hey Gabe, you ready to blow this joint?" Seth and Embry called out.

"You bet I am!"

"Great. Not it!" Embry yelled as he and Seth rushed into a large van, Embry's I learned, quickly followed by everyone else, so that left me standing outside laughing loudly as I climbed into the driver's seat. Thank goodness I received my driver's license a year before with Dad's permission. The keys were already in the ignition, I noticed throwing my messenger bag at Seth.

"Here, hold this." Fixing the rear view mirror, I turned on the radio which happened to be playing "Left Behind" by Slipknot.

"To the location of the previous bonfire?" I asked, receiving a nod from Paul who was sitting in the passenger's side, I grinned as I slid on my sunglasses, cranked up the radio, and punched the gas pedal along with the many "whoa slow down! Are you trying to kill us?" and of course Paul's simple, "oh shit."

The van came to a screeching halt as I backed up next to a white truck. Before I had a chance to cut of the engine, all the guys rushed out of the van, Seth and Embry holding their stomachs. I calmly shut my door before grabbing my extra pair of clothes when I stopped back at the house. Walking to the shaking guys, I smiled wider than Cheshire cat.

"That was fun! Can I drive back?"

"NO!" Was the unanimous answer.

"Aww, come on. My driving isn't that bad." I begged, giving them my puppy eyes. They gave in unwillingly, as I smiled once again as a couple came walking to us. As they got closer, I recognized that they were Emily and Sam, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Gabrielle! It's so good to see you again!" Emily exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck. I giggled and hugged back, Emily's just too loveable not to like.

"It's good to see you too, Emily."

"Are you really going to cliff dive with the guys?" Emily's eyes filled wonder and curiosity, like a small child in a candy store trying to decide whether to pick the gumdrops or the suckers.

"Yes I am. I've never done cliff diving before, and from what I heard from the guys, it sounds like fun!" Emily just laughed at my excitement, no wonder Sam loves Emily, she could make a man on his death bed laugh just by laughing.

"Yo Gabe! You ready to experience life all over again?" Seth yelled waving me over.

"Yeah, hold on for a moment!" I replied, turning back to Emily and Sam. "Better get going, the guys apparently are ready."

"Yes, go have fun, dear. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, I'm cooking for the boys, would you like come over?" Emily pleaded, giving me her version of puppy eyes that put mine to shame. Wow, this woman's good.

"Ah, alright then. But can I help cook? I've been dying to cook along side with the gourmet chef I've been hearing so much about."

"Sure sure! It'll be nice to have a cooking partner, now go run along and have some fun."

"Alright, thanks Emily, Sam!" When I finally went over to the guys, Seth and Embry went up to me, hands on their hips. NOW I've seen it all.

"What took you so long, young lady?" Embry demanded with a horrible woman's voice that sounded more like a cat getting run over by a semi-truck. "Your father and I were worried sick!" He added pointing to Seth, who nodded. I barely kept myself together as I began playing along.

"Oh mother dearest! I was only at the movie theater with a few friends." I acted dramatically, throwing my hands in the air. By now the rest of the guys were staring thinking, "what the hell is going on over there?"

"And who were these 'friends'?" Seth asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Only a few people, Daddy! Carol-Bob, Tammy, Paul-"

"You were with an opposite gender?" They both shrieked, the real Paul giving them death glares.

"I told you, Paul and I are just friends, nothing more! I've told you time and time again, Mum and Dad. Why can't you get it through your thick skulls?"

"Our thick skulls? That's it, no Mr. Huggles anymore, Missy!" Embry sneered while picking up a stuffed rabbit from God knows where.

"Nooo, not Mr. Huggles! Anything but that. Don't take away my only precious childhood memory that you two haven't managed to completely destroy!" Right then is when Embry, Seth, and myself began laughing, the rest of the guys still standing with a "what the fuck just happened" look.

A few loud minutes later, I finally managed to compose myself. Standing up, I dusted myself off and walked over to Jake and Paul; Jared was with Kim and Quil went ahead and started cliff diving.

"Ah, sorry about that gov'nahs. I must say though, that was quit a gut-buster." I apologized. "So, when do we start?" I added, clasping my hands together. Jake and Paul glanced at each other, nodded, then grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey, what are you-" I cried out as they began carrying me to the edge of the cliff. Oh shit. This isn't going to turn out good.

"He-hey, you aren't going to seriously throw me in right? I could get carried away from the currents, or die on impact from the rocks. Or, whoa what the bloody hell are you doing?" I screamed as they jumped from the cliff, with me still in their arms. "Holy shiiittt!" Was all I shrieked as we fell faster and faster to the growing crashing waves. I squeezed my eyes shut, but opened them again when I felt someone grabbing my waist from behind. I turned my head, only to gasp in surprise as Paul smiled at me, pulling me closer to his chiseled chest. I buried my head in the crook of his neck as we plunged into the frigid water, grateful for his body heat.

"So how'd you like your first cliff diving experience, Gabe?" Seth asked as he shook his hair like a dog. I growled in response, glaring at him. "Ok ok, don't bite my head off. Sheez, women nowadays." I went to the small rest stop building by the van, dried off and changed into a simple grey tee-shirt and red baggy shorts. I pinned my hair up, not wanting to deal with it at the moment. Turning my converses upside down, I let the water pour out as I groaned, seeing that it would take a good two days to dry them out. Good thing I brought flip-flops, otherwise I would be screwed.

Gathering my soaked clothes and walking to the van, I set them underneath the seat. The guys started piling into the van soon afterwards, everything but quiet. Sitting in the driver's seat, I put my sunglasses back on and turned on the radio to try droning the guys out, but the song of that was playing only made them louder as they began singing, (or more like screaming) along with it. I couldn't say I blamed them, who in their right mind wouldn't sing with Nightwish in "Bye Bye Beautiful"? To make a long story short; the ride to Emily's house was very "eventful", especially when I took the lead vocals, Jake the drums, bassist and vocals, Seth the lead guitar, Embry the keyboards and Quil as the rhythm guitar. Rock band only wished they were this good.

We arrived at Emily's about twenty minutes later, playfully teasing Paul about his "singing skills". Emily greeted us happily at the door with open arms as we went inside the huge house. Sam was sitting on the couch watching football with small girl playing with Barbie doll and her mansion. Quil went over to her with lightning speed and tossed her gently in the air, the girl squealing with delight.

"That's Claire, my two-year old niece. She enjoys spending time with Quil as you can see." Emily clarified coming to my left.

"They look so happy together. You would think someone his age wouldn't spend so much time with a toddler. "

"Most people would, but Claire means the world to Quil. Here, let's make dinner now, the boys are probably starving." I nodded, following Emily into the kitchen.

"So what are we preparing today?" I asked.

"The favorite; chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, tons of gravy, and baked potatoes. For desert; sweet potatoes, brownies, strawberry cake, cupcakes, vanilla and chocolate pudding, and blueberry, apple, cherry, whipped cream, and chocolate pie." Emily stated pointing to the mass of food on the counter.

"Great! When can I start?"

"Just a few more seconds…wait for it…and…done!" Turning off the burner, I jabbed the many, many corn cobs out of the large boiler and set them on a platter. Emily had already gone and set the main course on the table, so I put the desert on the table as well. Emily came back into the kitchen when I made my way into the dining room, I was able to hear the guys jabbering amongst themselves in the living room. After Emily and I had set up all the dishes and food, I called them in which they certainly didn't hesitate. Filing themselves inside the dining room, Quil plopped Claire into her toddler's chair, the two-year old giggling and loudly snorted that earned a laugh from Quil. I smiled at the two, happy that Claire had someone to look up to.

I took my seat by Paul and Jake, but was surprised when Paul pushed my chair in for me.

"Allow me, Madame." Paul said in French accent, Seth and Embry raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Très gentil, merci M. Walker." *_a/n Very nice, thank you Mr. Walker _I replied back, curtsying in my seat. Everyone laughed at Paul's confused expression. If I ever go back to England, I'll need to remember to thank Miss Amelia, my French instructor and best friend. Gawd I miss her so much, her and her sisters Bunny and Mickey.

Everyone ate, or Emily, Claire and I did. The guys devoured their food like pigs, even at that they ate sloppier and more that would put any pig to absolute solitude. I _was_ going to eat my food, but after watching and hearing the guys for a moment, I didn't even finish my second bite. Emily must've noticed my look of grotesque, because she patted my hand and said,

"Growing boys need their nutrients, and you'll get used to it."

"I hope so, otherwise I'll never eat again." I muttered darkly glaring out of the corner of my eye at Seth and Embry who were racing to see who'd finish first. Emily giggled softly before returning to her plate leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed deeply as I picked my fork back up and began cutting my steak. Like Emily said, might as well get used to it or starve to death.

"Ha, beat you! Told you so!" Seth yelled throwing his fork onto his platter.

"Nuh-uh!" Embry retorted angrily. "You snuck some of your food on my plate when I turned my back!"

"Lies! You just can't handle the fact that you lost!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-ahhh my eye!" Seth screamed as a spoonful of black eyed peas came flying into his right eye. "Who did that?" He asked as all eyes landed on my eating form.

"What ever did I do wrong?" I asked too much innocently. Seth growled as Embry busted out laughing.

"Good aim, Gabe!"

"You shut up!" Seth snapped as he picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled it at Embry, but missed as it landed right smack onto Emily's face. Silence filled the room. Seth gulped nervously as a deep rumbling sound emerged from Sam's throat as he stood up and went to Emily's side.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, Emily not saying anything. "Dear? Are you-" WHAP! Instead of a verbal answer, Emily replied by stuffing Sam's face with gravy. Wiping some mashed potatoes off of her face, Emily giggled as she wiped some gravy off of Sam's face with her index finger.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite hear what you said." She said licking the gravy off her finger.

"Food fwight!" Claire yelled enthusiastically, throwing some sweet potatoes at Quil. Cheers erupted from everyone as food began flying everywhere.

"That's the spirit Claire!" I cackled picking up some chocolate pudding with my hands and threw it at Jake, landing perfectly on the back of his head. Jake's head shot up as he threw a fitful of cake at me, but I ducked behind Paul, letting him take the impact for me. Paul slowly turned towards me, cakes falling off the side of his face as I laughed nervously.

"He-hey there Paul. How's it going?" Apparently he didn't want to talk as my face became caked with vanilla pudding.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going?" Paul mocked as I tried wiping the pudding off my face.

"Oh, it's on." I threatened picking up the brownies and pudding and dunked them on his head.

"Whew! Get after it, Gabe!" Seth and Embry yelled, currently throwing cupcakes at each other. I narrowed my eyes at them, picked up a blueberry and whipped cream pie, handing the blueberry to Paul. Nodding at each other, we both threw the pies at their faces.

Everyone had to clean up the dining room after the "food war". Em lent me her shower and some clothes and let me bathe Claire while the guys went outside using the water hoses since Embry was complaining about getting food on the van's seats. After everyone cleaned up and said their thanks, we all went to the van. Embry wanted to drive, saying that he needed to pick a few things up for his mom, so I sat in between Jake and Paul. Embry dropped us all off, leaving Jake and I last since our house was the farthest. Jake asked if Embry could drop him off at the school since he had to go get his car. I waved to the two and went inside the house. The lights were off, so that meant that Billy was already in bed. Walking upstairs I changed into my pajamas, setting Em's on my desk and mine in the washer. I brushed my teeth and went straight to bed, thanking God that the teachers didn't assign us homework. I eventually fell asleep, that is after the howls sounded off, closer than ever to the house. I was still a bit scared of them, but if they were going to kill me they would've by now. And plus, the howls were actually a bit soothing tonight, lulling me to sleep.

Yeah, that was chapter five of English Girl in La Push! Not as long as the last one, but not too much shorter. I hope it wasn't very boring for you, if not, then I hope you did enjoy the chapter and review! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6 WalMart

Disclaimer: I do not own Wal-Mart, anything to do with Twilight, Pocky, McDonald's, or the song "Rule Britannia". I do own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight, though. Now, enjoy chapter six. *A/N in bottom.

Chapter Six

Wal-Mart

Three weeks passed by since my arrival of La Push, and in those three weeks the town of La Push was building probably the best, no IS the best store ever: Wal-Mart Super Center. I know it sounds a bit strange for someone to worship a super center, but Wal-Mart was the one place that I could get almost anything in. Candy, movies, all kinds of food, clothing, and even had it's own McDonald's!! What more could you ask for?

I was sitting down at Emily's house when the mayor announced on the television the grand opening of Wal-Mart in just a few minutes.

"_Citizens of La Push; I'm pleased to announce the grand opening of our new super Wal-Mart shall open at five-thirty sharp! It is located in the center of town by the Dunkin' Doughnuts shop…" _I froze in my seat, the rest of the message droned out. They have a Super Wal-Mart here? In La Push? And it's going to open in just a matter of minutes? Apparently Paul noticed my shocked being because he gave me a worried look and a light tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Gabe, are you still with us?" He asked as everyone in the room now stared at me. I kept staring in space as the news slowly sunk in my brain. Then, when it all finally hit me, I jumped up from my seat grabbing Paul's abnormally hot hand.

"We're going." Was all I said as I drug Paul out to the van quickly followed by everyone else with confused expressions on their faces. When everyone was in the van, Emily and Sam in their own vehicle, I started the van, backed out of the driveway, and sped towards the middle of town, totally ignoring the speed limits.

I jumped out of the van after I parked it in the new parking lot, my high ponytail bouncing in the back of my head as the guys rushed towards me. Running to the open doors, I stopped in the huge entrance. Taking deep breaths of the new store smell, I exhaled slowly as my smile stretched further than I ever thought. I was in a pure bliss!! I started spinning around as a small girl would in a field of flowers, my hands reaching for the heavens, or in this case, the lights.

The guys came in a few minutes later only to witness my little episode. Giggling like mad, I danced over to them and twirled around.

"Don't you just love this beautiful shopping mart? The lights, the smell, and more importantly the things inside?" I chirped happily, the guys looking at me like I have lost my mind which I had burned long ago. Grabbing a shopping cart, I leaned over so my feet weren't touching the ground. Turning back to the guys, I grinned and said,

"Let's have some fun here." And with that I sped off, using the cart as a scooter but kicked it to high gear as the guys quickly followed suit.

I sped by the aisles with lightning speed, grabbing items and throwing into my basket along the way. The baby basket itself had at least twenty Pocky cartons and Milk Chugs, but I didn't stop there. Oh no, I was just getting started. Loudly singing to "Rule Britannia" and ignoring the many shouts from the guys and other customers, I sharply turned a corner to my favorite aisle: the electronics.

Stopping my cart to an abrupt standstill, the guys crashing into each other behind me, I then continued walking like a normal customer to the electronics. Wow, this Wal-Mart had many things like the ones back in England. I went over to the digital cameras, hoping to find another camera like my old one before Seth 'accidentally' stepped on it.

So far no luck, but as I pushed further down the aisle, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw it. The one. I stared at it's beauty for probably ten minutes before slowly reaching out towards it, my hands shaking, anxious to touch it. My slender fingers brushed across the surface gently, careful not to scratch it. I took in every detail of it's magnificent glory, slowly turning the camera in all angles and perspectives. Yes, this was the one. Looking down at the price that was surprisingly very cheap; fifty dollars. I was puzzled why a camera this high in quality was so cheap until I read the description; this was the last one made. Clearance. That was more than fine with me. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket as I went to the cashier. He was young, and eying me with lust in his eyes as he scanned the item. I mentally rolled my eyes, what's with the perverts in this town?

"Is there any thing else you need, ma'am?" He asked, not looking me in the eye because he was too busy staring at my chest.

"It is rather rude to not look someone in the eye while you are talking to them, Mr. Cashier." I pointed out in my deathly calm tone as I placed my hands on my hips. He opened his mouth to say something back, but instead he looked horrified as he looked beyond me, or rather above my head.

"I hope you're not trying to harass my girlfriend." Paul's baritone voice seethed in a dangerously low tone as he rested his shaking hands on my shoulders. His girlfriend? That was a first. The cashier must've of believed him because he quickly took the money I had laid on the table, gave me my change and apologized as he ran off to another department, not even bothering to put my camera in a baggy.

Reaching over the counter, I took a small baggy and put my camera in it. Looking up at Paul who was still shaking uncontrollably, I stood on my tiptoes and touched his cheek.

"Hey, calm down there. I'm sure the bastard will be gone by tomorrow, if not I'll find out where he lives and burn his house down." This calmed him down, or to a point where he wasn't shaking like he was. Setting my things in my cart, I looked back up at Paul and gave him a crooked grin. "So, you're girlfriend, eh?"

"He believed it, didn't he?" Paul responded coolly, looking me in the eye unlike the cashier. I nodded in return as Paul and I wandered away from the electronics.

We were passing by the toy aisle before I motioned for Paul to stop.

"You wouldn't mind if we looked around here for a moment? I want to get Claire something." I asked looking up at Paul. He gave in easily, I smiled brightly at him as I took his arm, steering the cart into the toy aisle.

"Wow, so many toys." I awed, mystified about how many toys managed to stay in one place. Paul chuckled lightly at me, but I didn't mind. Who wouldn't laugh at someone giving a "holy shit this is amazing" look to a bunch of toys? There was over ten aisles just with toys itself! Paul and I went down every one, and I still haven't found the perfect toy for little Claire-bear. Most of them were Barbie dolls and video games, something that I learned that Claire doesn't like. After going through five aisles, we finally came across the row of toys I've been looking for: stuffed animals which were a favorite of mine also.

Steering down the aisle, I gazed awestruck at the stuffed animals. There were so many different kinds! I had to fight off the urge to grab one of each and stuff them into the cart. After minutes of trying to find the best one, we came across the most adorable things ever: wolf plushies. I squealed in delight as I rushed over to the many plushies of all colors. Customers passing by whispered amongst themselves about, "is that girl on crack?" and such, but I paid no attention to them as I tried decided which one she would like the best.

"Which one do you think Claire would like the best?" I finally asked Paul, hoping that he would find an answer to my dilemma. Paul leaned down to my level and peered at the stuffed animals. Without hesitating, he picked up a chocolate-brown colored wolf plushy.

"This one." Paul answered, not a hint of doubt in his voice, tossing the plushy into the cart. I didn't bother asking, "are you sure?" because that would've been a waste of breath that I might need later on in life when I'm on my death bed. I only nodded as we began walking out of the aisle until a certain plushy caught my eye.

Pushed to the very back of one of the shelves was a small dark silver stuffed wolf doll. I'm not sure why I looked at it the way I did, but something pulled me to it. Reaching towards the back, I stretched my hands as far as they could stretch and grabbed the stuffed animal by the foot. Pulling it out of the dark shelf, I handled it carefully as Paul arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Looking at the small doll in my hands I heaved a sigh for a reason I'm not sure of.

"This one's mine." I stated firmly as I laid it next to Claire's stuffed animal. Paul just nodded as we walked out of the toy aisle. "So, where are the others?"

"They pretty much said forget this and went back to the van." Paul explained.

"Then why weren't YOU with them?" That made him look away.

"Well…um…"

"Ah, just messing with you." I giggled, playfully punching his arm. "Let me go pay for these items then Em and I will start dinner when we get back."

"Sounds good with me." Paul breathed, looking relieved that I didn't push the subject any further.

* * *

After we got back to Emily's house, I gave Claire her toy which she tok more than gratefully took it. Quil gave me a strange look, I just shrugged and said, "Paul picked it out." For dinner, Emily and I made Italian that consisted of pounds and pounds of spaghetti, garlic bread, and much, much more. While we were cooking, a question formed in my head, something my dad and I haven't done in years.

"Hey Emily, is there a zoo close here by any chance?"

"A zoo?" Emily asked after she put the noodles into the boiling water. I nodded.

"Yeah, a zoo."

"Well, yes there is one about an hour away from here. Why are you asking about a zoo, dear?"

"I haven't been to one in so long and the school is letting us out for a week for Halloween. Please Em?" I begged clamping my hands together and giving my infamous puppy eyes that Emily herself taught me.

"Of course. How could I not after all the help you gave me?"

"Aww thank you Em!! You're so good to me." I crooned as I threw my arms around Emily. She reminded me so much of my mother it was scary in a way.

"We can even take Claire! Has she ever been to a zoo?"

"No she hasn't and seeing the animals there can teach her to identify them! Oh this is an excellent idea, Gabrielle!" Emily exclaimed as we both began a happy dance.

"Hey Gabe how much longer 'till…am I interrupting something?" Jake questioned as he watched Emily and I do a jig, not even acknowledging his presence. "…I think I'll leave you two alone now…" With that, Jake closed the door.

"Hey Em, did you hear something a few minutes ago?" I asked after our break dance.

"Ah, no. It's probably the wind. Oh look, the noodles are ready!"

* * *

*A/N: Wow…I am so sorry that this chapter sucked, not to mention took so long to come out!! ;_; I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times, even when I forced myself to stick with the chapter here, I still didn't like the way it turned out. TT 3 TT I'm hopeless…and I'm very sorry it took so long to get it out, not to mention it was much shorter than the previous chapter. D:

I'll try getting the next chapter out ASAP, even if it kills me!! I swear to my left foot I will!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 The Zoo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I also do not own a zoo, any band what so ever, or any alpacas or llamas. :c Heck, I don't even own a dog, how sad is that? (But my house if being ransacked with cats. . ) I do own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. C: Now, enjoy chapter seven of English Girl In La Push. *A/N in bottom.

By the way, if you're wondering, the Cullens have moved to Switzerland. Don't ask, that's where Bella wanted to live.

Chapter Seven

The Zoo

"Do you have everything, Claire-bear?" I asked one week later as I picked up the squirming two-year-old.

"Yes sissy! I got Furba too!!" She squealed, hugging the wolf plushy I gave her.

"Great, now let's go to Auntie Emily's car." Quil replied, taking Claire from my arms.

"Ahh Qwuil! We going to the zoo!! Animuls!" Claire said, making bubbles with her spit. Quil just laughed at her and popped a few bubbles, shaking his head as he began walking off with her.

I sighed deeply as I bent over to pick up Claire's crayons she was playing with until another hand beat me to them. Looking up, I was face to face with Paul, our faces so close I could smell his cinnamon breath.

"You ready to go?" He grinned, flashing his pearly white, sharp looking teeth. I grinned back as I poked the end of his nose.

"Yes I am, but the question is; are you?"

"Touché, Miss Black."

"Are you two going or what?" Seth called from the front door. His eyes then rested on Paul and I getting up from the ground, a mischievous smile growing from his lips. "Or should we just leave you two together?"

I sighed for probably the tenth time today. Pulling my MS-26 Taser Dad gave me for protection out of my panda backpack, I didn't even look towards Seth who was still standing at the door as I pulled the trigger.

Seth muttered a meek, "eep" as he ran out of the house, the projectiles missing him by a hair. As the electrodes went back into the taser, Paul arched an eyebrow at me.

"What, it's legal. Dad got me a permit." I said rather nonchalantly. He nodded and helped me up to my feet, lifting me as though I was a rag doll.

Shutting the front door behind us, we walked to the old van, the rest of the guys already in there making kissing faces at us. I smiled broadly at them like I didn't notice the funny looking faces they were giving Paul and I. Oh, if only they knew what levels of Hell I plan unleashing upon them once we get to the zoo…

I didn't pay any attention to Seth and Embry as they began singing the, "Paul and Gabrielle sittin' in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g" song. Turning the key, the radio came to life, blasting away the wonderful, "Fucking Determined" by Mudvayne that drowned out some of the childish song. In front of us was Emily's car, who waved her hand out the side of the window signaling, "are you ready?" I gave a thumbs up, followed by an "a-okay" from Emily.

Shifting the van to drive, we followed the car out of the driveway, singing to our hearts content nearly the entire way to the zoo.

Finally, after one hour of singing (or more like screaming) to various artists, Emily called me on my cell phone and told us that we were about a few miles away from the town that had the zoo. This excited me to no end, well, that and the "sugar-less" candy I ate in the beginning of the car ride.

"I take it that Em told you we're close to the zoo." Paul commented, seeing how my eyes lit up when Emily told me the good news.

"Ohh yeah." I replied, mimicking the Kool-Aid man's quote as we passed by a sign that said, "Now Entering Port Angeles". Port Angeles, eh? Strange name, but not as strange as La Push, or the other small town near by, Forks. I mean, who in their right mind would name a town after a eating utensil? Maybe they had a strange fetish for forks, I don't know.

Minutes later, we came across a huge sign welcoming us into the Port Angeles Zoo. Paying our toll, I followed Emily into the packed parking lot. Luckily two people were pulling out, other wise we would've had to park somewhere along side the street. I didn't think a zoo would be this popular, but there's not much here like there was in England, so I shouldn't be complaining.

We bailed out of the van, Emily and Sam calmly getting out of theirs with Claire giggling like there was no tomorrow. Quil went over to her immediately, cradling her in his arms.

"So where do you all want to go to first?" Emily asked after everyone was out.

"Ah, let's ask Claire. It is her first time in a zoo, after all." I offered, earning a nod from Emily.

"Alright then, Claire, what animal do you want to see?"

"The llamas!!" The bubbly two-year old wiggled in Quil's arms. Llamas?! I absolutely love the llamas! Their so wooly and plain adorable, despite their spit, but that's not the point.

"Yay, llamas!! I wonder if they allow people to pet them?" I said out loud to no one in particular. The guys exchanged looks of curiosity as I continued rambling on before Emily poked me on the side of my head.

"Are you done talking to yourself, dear?" Emily's motherly voice asked almost teasingly. That brought me out of my thoughts as realization hit me, hard. I felt my cheeks grow hot as Emily's words sunk in.

"Er, yes. Let's mosey onward now, shall we?" The guys laughed, well, Embry, Seth, Quil and Jake did while Paul was giving them the look of a slow, painful death. That quickly shut them up. Ha, whose turn was it to laugh now, eh? I almost began laughing at them, but held it in for another time as we started our way to the woolly llamas.

"Wow, I didn't know they were only this tall." I awed as I gazed at the elusive creatures. It was the truth, I had expected to see them about seven foot or so, but these llamas weren't much taller than I was. The tallest was about Jake's height of six foot seven inches; the heaviest of four-hundred sixty-eight pounds. Personally, I was thrilled that I was able to see the llamas, the guys not so interested.

A zookeeper walked by and must've noticed my intrigued look of the animals, because a few seconds later I felt a few taps on my shoulder. Looking up at the tall woman with the same russet skin and coal black hair as every other Native, she smiled down at me.

"I see you like the llamas here. Would you like to pet them?" The zookeeper asked kindly. Squinting at her name tag that read "Lola", I grinned stupidly and nodded. Smiling at me, Lola went around to the tall wooden gate, unlocked it, and said to take all the time we needed.

Paul nearly had to hold me back before I ran to the gate, but I kept my cool and walked along side him. When everyone was on the other side of the gate, Lola waved to us to have a good time and locked the door back up before having someone else watch the gate. The llamas looked at us with curious expressions and came over. Claire giggled delightfully as one blew a spit bubble as she did. Soon the two were having a contest who could blow the largest spit bubble, Quil and Emily trying their hardest to stop the two. Me on the other hand, I was having a blast.

A particularly tall llama coated with a creamy vanilla colored coat with brown splotches eyed me strangely as though contemplating out what the hell I am. It slowly went towards me, still chewing on some grass. By the time it reached me, I had to bend my head back just to see it's head.

"Holy shit you're tall." Was all I could say before the llama snorted in response. I stared hard into the llama's eyes for no reason, it doing the same thing. Neither of us blinked for a good thirty seconds before the llama finally gave in.

"Ha, I won that one! Beat that!" I exclaimed in victory. The llama, I decided to name Larry flared his nostrils angrily, bent his head down, pulled me onto his back and began running away from the group.

Now, I'm going to tell you the truth. I was scared shitless when Larry did that, even more when he started running crazily from everyone else. Paul tried grabbing for me, but missed by a hair. I was hanging on for dear life as the freaking llama tried looking for a way out. To my misfortune; he found one. Over by the gate, there was a low wall that Larry could easily jump over. Galloping at full-speed, he jumped over the wall with little effort and ran towards the other civilians at the zoo, followed by Paul and the guys.

"Shit!! Get me off this crazy ride!" I screamed as Larry ran further and further away from the llama section. I could hear the shouts of the guys gaining in behind us, but Larry wasn't paying any attention to them. Their shouts only sped him faster and faster. I clung tightly around Larry's thick, woolly neck as we raced all around the zoo.

Larry and I have been running around the zoo now for about five minutes, the guys still behind us. How were they able to keep up with him, let alone not be drained of energy by now was far from my thoughts as Larry turned a corner to a section of the zoo I was hoping he wouldn't go to: the reptiles. Yes, they're behind thick glass, but at the rate Larry's going, I'm sure he could easily crash through all of the glass, allowing the reptiles to escape. Surprisingly enough, Larry didn't go towards any of the reptiles. He was running one direction: straight as piss which was a good and a bad thing. In this case, it was a good case otherwise we would be alligator chow right now.

We ran out of the reptile area and oh what joy; the sea animals. I turned around to see if the guys were still following us, Jake, Seth and Embry were, but Paul was nowhere to be found. Maybe they thought of a plan, hopefully? I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly when a loud shrill noise came from Larry's mouth. What was he screaming about, I first thought, but only took a deep breath as we dove off the side of the killer whale's pool.

"Shit," was I said as we jumped off the edge of the pool.

Life was in slow motion as we plummeted to the large pool, I was still clinging tightly onto Larry's neck. I braced myself for the hard impact of the water, but, what was this? Something warm and strong wrapped itself around my waist, pressing their self against me? Turning my head towards the stranger, I was more than surprised when I saw Paul there hugging my waist tightly.

"Got ya." Paul grinned toothily as I stifled a laugh.

"Don't let go." I said as I buried my face against the crook of his neck, feeling a sense of déjà vu coming over me. Paul chuckled and responded almost inaudibly,

"I'll never let go." Seconds later we made impact with the warm water, and the killer whales. Hopefully they're as gentle as people say they are.

Sure enough, the killer whales didn't even go near us…or Larry who somehow managed to swim out of the pool. I was wiped out and could barely move, but Paul kindly swam us over to the edge. The workers there ran over to us immediately and got us and Larry out. I now was sitting down at the main entrance, freezing my ass off with about five towels wrapped around me as Paul came over with a mug of hot chocolate. I took it gratefully, sipping it slowly to let it pour down my throat.

Paul sat next to me, running one large hand through his hair, clearly agitated at something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked after gulping a mouthful of the rich hot chocolate.

"I could've stopped that damned llama." Paul said through gritted teeth, his hands shaking like they were at Wal-Mart. I had a feeling he would say something like that, so protective. So what did I do? I set my mug down, shuffled my towels a bit, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sure you could eat Larry in a matter of minutes if you wanted to. I was stupid enough to have a staring contest with him in the first place." I smiled at Paul, who sure enough smiled back and even placed his hand on top of mine. Let's say that moments of happiness are always ruined, such as this one was.

"Ahhh, such a beautiful scene!" Seth cried out, wiping tears away from his face. Embry and the others were there also, along with a video camera pointed directly at us.

"A scene such as this one shouldn't go unfilmed! Good thing I remembered to bring my video camera. Now we can show everyone your moment of bliss!!" Embry hooted, bringing his video camera to his face. "Alright, now if you can reenact that scene on more time, then we might have something to sell here."

My face was probably as red as a fox's ass right now. I had Paul mellowed out for a moment, but now he was shaking even more.

"Embry, I suggest you leave before Paul kills you." I said calmly, but a bit too late as Paul lunged at him. Grabbing the video camera and tossing it to me, Paul dragged Embry by the collar all the way to the very pool that Larry and I fell into. Standing at the edge, Paul lifted Embry effortlessly and threw him into the pool. Was I video taping this you may ask? Of course I was!

"Such a scene shouldn't go unfilmed, Embry dear!" I yelled as the killer whales began "playing" around with him by tossing him back and forth to each other.

"Unca Emby went flying like a birdy!!" Claire squealed as Embry's screams echoed off into the background.

"Oh look at that three-sixty! Can you do that again at another angle?" I called out as Embry flipped a finger at me. Who knew life could be so entertaining?

"Ouch, he won't be wearing those shorts anymore." Paul commented as a killer whale tore Embry's shorts off, showing his pretty little pink bunny patterned boxers.

____________________________________________

Holy shit, I am so, so very, very sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I apologize a million, and I hope that it wasn't boring for you. I tried making it as "entertaining" as possible for you all. ^_^ Again, sorry for the long wait, this time I'll force myself to make the next chapter out in less than a week!!!!! I swear it!


	8. Chapter 8 Stormy Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or even a book from Twilight. I also do not own any of these tales, either. I only own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. *A/N at bottom.

Chapter Eight

Stormy Mishaps

The following days have been rather slow and uneventful, mostly because of all the rain we've been receiving lately. Sitting in Emily's warm, comfortable house, I was stroking little Claire's back as she slept throughout the raging storm, innocently sucking her thumb. The guys and Leah had to go attend a meeting of some sort with Sam, so that left Emily, Kim, Claire here.

The three of us were talking softly to each other to prevent Claire from waking. We talked about what most girls would talk about: cooking, fashion, the latest gossip running around town, and of course, the guys.

"Hey Kim, when are you and Jared going to get married?" I asked playfully as a faint tint of pink grazed Kim's face.

"Wha-?" Kim stuttered, Emily and I laughing at her. "Aww, stop laughing!"

"Yes yes, sorry about that dear." Emily apologized as covered her mouth to prevent more giggles coming out. "We all know that he'll ask you sooner or later. The real question is: what about YOU…Gabrielle?"

If I was drinking something at that moment, I either would've choked on it, or spew it on Kim or Emily. Either way, that question caught me off guard. What are those two trying to pull?

"Well Gabrielle? We're waiting." Kim teased but was still smiling broadly. Both were now giving me that smile. That scared me to no end.

"Wha- what are you two talking about?" Now it was my turn to stutter.

"Oh you know, a certain person named…Paul!" Kim said slyly.

I swear I felt my heart skip a beat when she said his name. No, there's no possible way that I have feelings for him. I've been here for about a month and my body reacts this way when someone mentions a name? Sure he's nice…funny…has a soothing tone…incredibly handsome… Whoa. Stop right there, since when did I think he was handsome?

_Maybe you do feel attracted to Paul…_ a tiny voice echoed in my mind. What? No! I can't feel that way to Paul…right? I mean, we just met and all. The voice chuckled softly, then 'tsk tsked'. _Have you ever heard of love at first sight?_

That made my eyes widen. I felt my face burning red-hot. My stomach churned at the thought. I handed Emily the sleeping toddler and stood up. Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Emily, I need to use your bathroom." I rasped out in one breath. Rushing upstairs without an answer, I locked the door and made a dive at the commode before vomiting ungodly amounts of bile.

A good five minutes passed when my stomach finally subsided. I was sweating profusely, my hands clamped tightly on the sides of the commode. I gasped for breath as I slowly got up, shaking like an earthquake.

Flushing down the bile, I made my way to the sink to wash my face and rinse out my mouth. Looking up at the mirror, I looked away immediately. Gawd did I looked scarier than the Grudge!

_Meh, I was born to play that roll, _I thought as I began cleaning myself up.

I was rinsing my mouth out when I heard a faint knocking on the door.

"Gabe? Are you still in there?" Emily whispered softly, but audible enough for me to hear her. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I'm here, Em."

"That's good. Are you able to go downstairs? Kim thinks she caused you to react the way you did and is a total wreck."

"Oh dear! Alright, let me clean up my mess and I'll be down in a jiff."

"Okay, take your time, honey."

I couldn't help but to feel guilty for leaving them like that. Who wouldn't think it wasn't their fault for having someone rush to the bathroom to vomit?

I quickly cleansed the bathroom and unlocked the door. I quickly walked downstairs to find Emily comforting Kim. I went towards the large sofa slowly, careful to not wake the still sleeping Claire. As I approached them, Kim looked up and ran towards me, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Gabe! I shouldn't have said that to you, it was none of my business…" She rambled on and on, her eyes on the verge of tears. I stood there almost awkwardly before wrapping my own arms around her.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault, you were merely making a statement. It's my stomach's fault that it decided to burst on me at that moment."

"But still-"

"Ah, no. It isn't your fault, Kim. It just happened. Plus, I don't want Jared to come in and see your face tear-stained." Apparently saying Jared's name did the trick, because now Kim was wiping away a few tears that managed to leak out.

"You're right. That woud make him worry and I'll never be able to do anything alone ever again!"

"That's the spirit! Speaking of that, where are the guys? They've been gone for about three hours. That meeting couldn't have been that long." I said as we both sat back down on the sofa. It might have been my mind playing tricks on me, but it looked like Emily and Kim glanced uncertainly at each other.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be back in no time! Those meetings can last a good while." Emily said reassuringly, but I still had the feeling that they were hiding something from me. I shrugged the thought out of my head as Kim brought up a different topic and once again, we were all talking like nothing happened.

After an hour of nonstop chattering, Sam, Leah, and the gang finally came back, but absolutely soaked and dirty. Twigs, leaves, grass and mud were tangled in their hair and their clothes, oh dear Lord there was no way of saving the clothing. Truthfully, they looked like hammer goo-shit gone bad.

"Holy God, what happened to you all?! You look like you went through Hell and back." I stated as Emily handed them each a towel.

"Well excuse the Hell out of us." Leah retorted angrily.

"Leah, shut up." Seth said in a strained voice as he plucked a dead leaf from his hair.

"Make me, baby brother."

"Piss off."

"That's enough you two. Everyone's too tired to listen to your bickering." Sam stepped in, silencing them. Leah shot a hurt glance towards him, glared at Seth, then stomped off to the bathroom. Great, now I made even more tension between Leah, Sam and Seth. Nice going Gabrielle, not.

The guys took turns taking showers, thank God. They smelled like wet dogs, but I didn't say anything after the outburst earlier. While they were taking their showers, Emily, Kim, and I made supper. With the three of us cooking at the same time, supper didn't take long to cook.

Everyone ate heartily, without the food fight this time. Claire ended up making a complete mess of herself, so I offered to wash her.

"So are you ready for your bath, Claire?" I asked after everyone was finished eating.

"No! No bath for Claire!!" The little toddler shouted as I wiped a splotch of ketchup off her plump cheek.

"Now Claire, you know if you make a mess, you have to take a bath."

"No bath!" Turning her head to the wall away from me, I tried cleaning her face more, but she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. I sighed, but not in defeat. I had trick up my sleeve that's full proof.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Now whose going to take a bath with me and wash my hair?" I faked a pout and threw my hands in the air in despair.

"Paul will more than happy to assist you, Gabe!" Seth yelled from the living room, followed by a "FUCK YOU" and the sound of someone getting the living shit kicked out of them.

Claire apparently didn't hear them, because she slowly uncrossed her arms and turned her head back to me.

"Claire wash sissy's hair?" She asked so innocently, that I couldn't help myself but to engulf her in a hug.

"And I wash Claire's hair. I'll even throw in Embry's rubber ducky if you want!"

"What?!! Not Toby the Viking duck!" Came Embry's voice from the same room, and yet again, met the same fate Seth did.

"Rubber ducky? Really, sissy?!"

"Of course!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Yay!!" Claire squealed as I put her on top of my shoulders. "Charrggee!!!"

"Aye eye, Captain!" I saluted as I pushed the dinning room door open. As we passed by the sofa, I saw that Seth and Embry were tied up and gagged with Paul watching them intently. Emily, Sam, Quil, Jake and Leah were sitting on the sofa while watching some action movie, not giving a second thought about the two tricksters tied up. I laughed at those two and even gave a small wave before trotting upstairs with little Claire.

I ran the hot water in the large tub, got Claire's extra pair of clothes and was thankful that Emily had a whole closet full of clothes that she no longer wore and found Embry's rubber duck. When I came back with the clothes, Claire was already stripped and sat impatiently next to the tub. I began taking my clothes off, but she insisted that she helped me. I bent down to Claire's level and let her pull my shirt off, both of us giggling like mad scientists. I set the towels on the edge of the sink and into the tub we went.

As promised, I let Claire wash my hair after I scrubbed hers. Claire was playing scuba diving with Toby the Viking rubber ducky when I splashed her on the back. Uttering a short "eep", she cupped some water with her hands and threw it at me. I swept the bathwater at her once more, then she narrowed her eyes and growled out,

"This means woar."

* * *

_Downstairs, Author's POV_

There sat in the living room was Sam, Emily, Leah and the guys. Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily's waist, Leah kept shooting hurt glances towards them. Kim was on Jared's lap, along with Jake and Quil sitting on a larger sofa. Seth and Embry were still tied up and gagged with Paul watching them over like a hawk as everyone was watching Arnold Swartznagger's Predator.

When the Predator was about to blow everything to Hell, a faint giggling sound and something being thrown upstairs in Emily's bathroom was heard, but no one paid any attention to it. A few minutes went by quietly until the giggles erupted back and three times louder.

"Damn, must be some kind of war going on up there." Quil muttered, earning a nod from every person in that room. Silence passed over them once more until they heard Gabrielle's,

"I got you now, Evil Duck Lord of Doom!!" If you were able to sweat-drop like the anime shows, right then would've been the perfect time.

"Shit, can't they stay quiet?" Leah quickly stood up and marched upstairs to yell at the noisy bath-mates. Going through everyone's mind was the same word: bitch.

Leah was up to the bathroom in no time. Stomping towards the door, she knocked loudly and yelled,

"Hey, keep it down in there!" Meanwhile beyond the door, Gabrielle and Claire continued their game of, "Evil Ducks", Leah unnoticed. By now, Leah was more than pissed. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Still no answer. Now Leah was shaking with anger, one wrong move and she might phase right there. "That's it! Listen here goddammit- whoa shit!!" Leah yelled, but as soon as she jerked open the door, she was overthrown by a wall of bubbles flowing out of the bathroom.

Gabrielle and Claire were in the middle of Toby walking the plank when the door swung open, releasing all the bubbles that accumulated during their game. The only thing Gabrielle heard was Leah's "whoa shit!" before she fell backwards from the impact of the force of the bubbles tumbling out of the bathroom.

"Leah?" Gabrielle called out to the unmoving mound of bubbles beyond the bathroom door. Claire popped her head up and tried looking above the bubbles, but couldn't. "Don't move, Claire." Gabrielle said sternly as she got up from the bath tub and slipped on a large blue bath robe. Stepping out of the bathroom, she knelt down and started removing the bubbles when everyone else was upstairs also.

The guys began laughing immediately at what they saw, Sam and Emily not so. Gabrielle finally reached Leah's downed head, a sigh of relief released from her system.

"Oh good. Are you alright- Leah what's wrong?" Gabrielle began, but stopped when she saw that tears were streaming down Leah's face. "Leah, I'm so-"

"Don't touch me." Came Leah's cracked voice.

"But you have-"

"I said don't fucking touch me! Don't ever touch me again you bitch!!" Leah screamed, her face burning with embarrassment. Quickly standing up, she ran passed the guys and out the door into the forest that neighbored Emily's house. Without even taking her clothes off and tying them around her ankle, Leah phased and ran further and further away from them. Further away from that house. Further so she couldn't hear their laughter. Further so they couldn't see her shattered dignity. Further away…from Gabrielle.

* * *

Holy fucking shit, sorry that this took so long to get out everyone. Talk about a major writer's block. And with summer band coming up in ten days, the stories may take even longer to come out. Damn…I'm sorry.

Alright, now with the story, I felt bad about making Leah humiliated in this chapter. Yes, I know I said that I am going to Leah a bitch, but come on. Even writing about someone getting their dignity crushed like that is hard to write…but it depends on who the character is.

Okay then, again, sorry it took hella long to come out, but trust me. You wouldn't have wanted to read that first piece of shit I had written out. K, I'm out. 'Member, review!


	9. Chapter 9 Enter the Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. D: But I do own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. C: Now, feast your finger nails on this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Enter the Forest

Seth told me that Leah came back home early the next morning. He quote:

"Yeah she's back, but in one Hell of a bad mood." I was relieved that she was back home, felt horrible that I'm the reason why she's in a bad mood, but still relieved nevertheless.

Normally I would say, "well fuck this shit" and forget about it, but the way Leah reacted last night really tore a hole in me. No, I'm not going to go around begging on my hands and knees for forgiveness, but maybe try to work things out might make life easier on everyone else.

I made up my mind that I was going to let Leah cool off for a few days before confronting her. The last thing I need is to find myself in another Texas Chainsaw Massacre incident.

* * *

"See you Emily. I'm going to take a stroll around in the forest." I said the next day to dearest Emily who was browsing though her favorite cooking magazine. The guys were out in yet again another meeting, Kim took Claire to the beach, so that left Em and I.

"Have fun deary…wait what?" Emily started, but I was already out the door. It's true, I've wanted to explore that forest for quite some time now, but I never had enough time to do so. The fresh air of the wilderness, the animals scurrying on the under brush, and the beautiful pictures I'll be able to take for my sketching.

I half jogged-half ran to the entrance of the grand forest before slowing to a slow walk. Readying my camera, I inhaled the fresh piney smell and smiled. If only Amelia and her sisters were here to witness this, they would've loved it.

I traveled for who knows how long inside that magnificent forest. The lighting was perfect, the scenery almost too beautiful to describe in mere words, but the most astonishing thing was the animals. I had expected to see many animals here, and so far I've only seen a few birds and a pregnant doe. I was a tad bit disappointed, but maybe there are more animals deeper in the forest. Yes, perhaps that's it. I'll just have to travel further into this great wonderland.

Deeper and deeper did I travel. Less sunlight was penetrating the treetops, but that didn't stop me. It seems foolish that I kept pursuing like so, but I so badly wanted to see at least one raccoon or a fox. Hell, even a rabbit would please me.

I'm glad I wore jeans; otherwise my legs would've looked like butchered meat by now. I ventured onwards until my body nearly gave out. Scanning the ground, I saw an old log about ten yards away. Perfect. I forced myself to go to the log, grateful that it wasn't any further.

I plopped down on it and steadied my breathing. Pulling my water bottle out of my backpack, I gulped about half of the water in ten seconds flat. Putting the bottle away before I drain it completely, I placed my camera on my lap and stared out into the gorgeous scenario.

I was told by Dad a long time ago that if you close your eyes, stay still and silent long enough, you could literally imagine yourself in one of those old picture books. So I tried just that. Closing my eyes, I sat still and didn't utter a single sound for what seemed like decades.

Eventually, I imagined myself in a large meadow surrounded by tall flowers. Okay, insert cheesy theme music. I was walking through the meadow, but I wasn't alone. I felt something warm holding my hand and by my side. I couldn't see who or what was holding my hand, but I didn't make any moves to stop whoever it was. We continued on until we reached the middle of the meadow when the stranger stopped.

"What is it?" I asked ever so sweetly. Gag me with a spoon. The stranger bent down to my level and whispered in a voice I know all too well,

"I love you, Gabrielle." Said Paul before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" I screamed as my eyes shot open, and unfortunately fell backwards. I was hoping that I would hit my head on the log, get a concussion and never wake up, but I didn't even get close. Why the living Hell did I imagine that?! Since when did I start getting wet dreams about Paul and me? Crossing my legs, I heaved a sigh and downed my head.

"At least we weren't making babies. There's no possible way I would be able to erase that from my mind." I somewhat reassured myself. It wasn't working. "Might as well head to Emily's. The guys must be back by now."

I finally managed to pull myself up, seeing how my legs decided to say "fuck you" and go to sleep on me. It took a few minutes to get life back into them, but it all came to at the end. I was kicking some serious ass now I'm telling you. I was leaving the clearing when I realized something…

"Which way is back?" Note to self: try to remember which way you came from, you dumbshit. No wonder Dad wouldn't let me go hiking.

"Alright, I went this way then made a right, or was it left? Straight ahead? Arrgghh!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" This is what happens when you get lost, remember this kids. Don't make yourself look like an idiot like this dumb ass here.

"'That is what happens when you don't plan ahead'". I quoted from one of my old teachers in England. Lazy old fart. Next time I ever go to England, I need to slap him silly and tell him to stick that quote up his ass.

Making death threats to your old teacher won't solve anything so might as well look for Emily's house the hard way and quickly too. I peered upwards at the leafy canopy that hid most of the sun's rays. If I don't get back soon, it'll be too dark to see anything. I groaned at the thought of having to make camp out here in the middle of a forest that I'm not familiar with, not to mention the deep shit I'll be in with the guys.

I tromped around the thick forest looking for anyway out. The result: a growling stomach. I would give anything in the world for just one of Emily's world famous cookies. Just seeing Emily or any of the guys would be enough for me.

_Or maybe a certain someone you were fantasizing about earlier, hmm? _The voice in my head taunted.

"Oh God, you again?"

_The one and only: your conscious!_ Great, now I have a voice in my head that plays matchmaker 101. Yippee. I'm in such a wondrous bliss right now that I could shit myself.

"Well can you tell me how to get out of here?"

_Nope. _

"Some help you are."

_I am your conscious! I am here to help you out when your feeling afraid, lost, new senses that you've never- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!_

"Eh? I'm sorry that I was too busy trying to find a way out of here instead of hearing your pointless preaching."

_Well I demand that you TRY to hear me out. I might save your life one of these days._

"Alrighty then. You can start off by helping me get out of this forest before night fall."

_I give up! You're too narrow minded to see that the answer to all your problems is right in front of you. Well good luck at life, Miss Black! _My conscious exasperated before leaving my mind. I snorted, good riddance.

I continued searching throughout the forest for any way out before looking down at my watch. 6:30. Okay, I left the house at four twenty-eight, so that means I've been stuck here for nearly two hours. Forest scores one point, Gabrielle zero. There's got to be some exit here somewhere, I mean if there's a way in, there's a way out.

"I hope Emily's not worrieeeeedd- shit!" I said, but lost my footing when I fell backwards and began sliding down a large slope at a very, very fast rate. Wonderful, I get the front row seat of nature's natural roller coaster at its best.

Leaves, grass and bugs all became stuck onto my body as I kept sliding faster and faster down the large slope. I spat about fifteen different types of bugs out, forget about the hair. I was falling for probably three minutes when it all came to an abrupt stop. And I mean abrupt.

Flying forward, my head said hello to Mr. Tree, as did Mr. Tree. This was going to leave a mark for sure. My body did a somersault and landed into a sitting position. I swayed a little bit before falling backwards and blacking out. Good job Gabrielle, you've master the techniques and skills of a total fucking moron.

I don't know how long I was out. It felt like only a few minutes, but judging by how dark it's gotten, it looks like it was much longer. Looking down again at my watch, I groaned. 10:16.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath as I turned over. Face meet dead leaves and dirt. Not a smart move, but what have I done today that was smart? Moving my arms so they were underneath me, I pushed myself upwards so I was on my knees. Good, now slowly get up. Don't screw it up now.

"One…two…three!" I counted as I rose up. I stumbled backwards to Mr. Tree, but I didn't crash into him this time. My throat was parched, it's a good thing I didn't drink all my water. I took another drink of the delicious liquid, emptying the bottle dry. Stuffing it back into my now dirtied backpack, the water took its effect as I regained sense of where I was.

From where I was standing, I could see…well…black. It was already too dark to try to get back home. I had two choices: make camp or still try to find Emily's house. If I was smart, I would make camp but with what and where? So, being the total idiot I am, I decided to keep trying. Foolish, I know.

I'm not sure how I'm able to still walk, but I'm not complaining. I was exhausted, I'll kid you not but if I'm to ever eat Emily's brownies again, I will have to push myself harder than ever before and use all the help I can get.

"Hey, conscious. Are you still there?" I heard something tapping in the back of my mind and was…humming?

"Okay, look. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

_And what can I do for you? I only give pointless preaches. _This one's going to be toughie.

"No, you don't give pointless preaches. I'm wrong, you're right. I'm dumb, you're smart. Um, I'm unattractive and you're a sexy beast."

_Alright since you've willing to admit the truth. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

_Okay, the first thing is to try retracing your steps. _

"I've been trying that the entire time I've been here." I replied as I began walking through the forest, not really paying attention where I was going.

_Well, do you see anything that you recognize? _Looking up, I scanned the forest for a marker that I might have made on the way.

"Nope." The conscious sighed aggravatingly at my stupidity.

_Alright then. It's already too dark for you to try to find your way back, so try making camp._

"Make camp? Really? You've got to be crazy. I don't know anything about this place. Who knows what's living here."

_You stubborn fool. Fine, since you want to be ignorant, go straight forward, take a right turn, and there's a stream you could use to wash yourself a bit. You look worse than those boys did last night when they came back from that meeting. _

The guys. I wonder what they're doing right now…

* * *

**With the Gang. Author's POV**

Sam and the guys have just finished yet another exhausting patrol and were heading towards Emily's house. Leah wasn't provoking Jake about Bella being turned to a vampire and living in Switzerland like she normally does. In fact, she hasn't said a word since she came back home after she left last night. The guys decided to not push the issue any further as they neared closer to Emily's sanctuary.

"Damn, I can't wait to see what Emily and Gabe cooked. I'm starving!" Seth stated as a loud growl emitted from his and everyone's stomachs.

"I'm sure Mr. Paulikins here will be more than happy just to see Gabe, aren't you?" Embry teased as he threw an arm around "Paulikin's" shoulders.

Paul merely gave Embry the look of certain death that certainly did the trick.

"Heh-heh. Err, just messing with ya."

They were almost to the front door when Emily slammed it open and ran into Sam's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emily? What's wrong, where's Gabrielle?" Sam tightened his grip around his wife's waist as she cried onto his bare chest.

"Tha-that's just it. She's been gone for nearly six hours!" This shocked everybody. Even Leah showed some concern, but not long enough for anyone to see.

"What?! Gabe's gone?!" Paul yelled and began shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul calm yourself," Sam ordered sternly. "Emily, did Gabrielle say where she was going before she left?" She nodded.

"Mm hmm. She said she was going to go looking around in the forest with her digital camera. Gabrielle always talked about wanting to take some pictures for her sketching." This relieved everyone a little that she was only in the forest, but it was short lived.

"The forest? She could be hurt, o-or lost or both!!" Seth hyperventilated while Paul was on the verge of killing him. The guys were now fighting over what situation Gabrielle was in when Sam silenced them, switching over to Alpha mode.

"Enough! Fighting won't help find Gabrielle. We'll need to pair up and search for her from there. Embry, you and Leah are a pair, Quil and Jared, Seth and Paul, then Jake and I. If you see her, don't let her see you, but if she does see you, lead her here. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, let's go." The guys and Leah ran to the forest, stripped down, tied their clothes to their ankles and phased. Sam was still with Emily when he bent down and kissed her reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine. We'll find Gabrielle, don't worry. Wait here, alright Emily?" Emily quickly gave him a peck on the lips and gave a small smile.

"Please find Gabrielle soon, dear." She whispered as Sam began towards the forest. Turning around, he smiled at her and went into the forest in search for the missing Gabrielle.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabe…**

"Ack! Shit! Damned tree branches." I muttered darkly as I tried pushing passed the impossibly thick trees.

_Well, it is __your__ fault that you're in this mess. _My conscious nagged in the back of my mind.

"And you're not making it any easier."

Bruises, cuts, bugs, you name it covered my body from head to toe. I was sore all over from the constant battle against this forest. Hell, I think even my ear tissue is sore from hearing my complaining! I've been probably all over this forest just looking for a way out. Where's a GPS system when you need one, because a map would've been useless except something to use as firewood.

I pulled out my water bottle that I filled up by the stream from earlier and took a long drink.

_Now let's see what we've accomplished: oh yes. NOTHING. We've covered at least more than half of this forest and still nothing! There's got to be a hiker's path around her somewhere. _A hiker's path…a hiker's path…why does that sound so familiar? I racked my brain for anything that looked like a path of any sort when it suddenly dawned on me. Looking to my left, there was a clear dirt road that screamed, "I'M A FUCKING HIKER'S PATH YOU IGNORANT FUCKS!" Boy did I feel like one.

…_I'm not even going to comment on this one._ My conscious mumbled.

"For the first time ever, I agree with you." I said as I jogged to the cleared nature road.

**

* * *

**

**Seth and Paul's Rescue Party…**

"_I wonder where Gabe's at." _Seth asked Paul as they searched for the missing teenager.

"_No clue. God I hope she's alright." _Paul answered; his thoughts filled nothing with nothing but Gabrielle. Since they were able to see each other's thoughts, Seth only felt pity for his friend's distress.

"_This imprinting shit's rough, isn't it?" _

"_It really is. I mean, you think nothing but her. You're always worrying about, 'is she alright'; everything you do is for her-"_

"_Okay, stop it man. You're making me tear up!" Seth blubbered as they made a right turn. _

_"Whoa, you smell that?" _Paul raised his snout high in the air and took a good whiff, only to growl in disgust.

"_Bloodsucker."_

"_Shit shit, Sam!!"_

"_What is it, Seth? Do you have any read on Gabrielle?" _Sam questioned.

"_No, but it smells like there's a bloodsucker here. The scent's faint, but it's definitely a leech." _Seth reported, earning only a swear from Sam.

"_Can you tell how far it is?" _Taking another whiff of the air, Paul replied,

"_Probably in the outskirts of town, but it seems like it's alone." _

"_Alright, then. You and Seth keep looking for Gabrielle, Jake and I will go take care of the leech."_

"_Yes sir. Let's go, Seth." _

"_Great, Gabe's lost and now t__here's a vampire near town too? I need a vacation."_ Seth complained.

"_You and me both, buddy. You and me both." _

Seth and Paul kept trying to find any hint of Gabe's scent or other clues that might lead them to her. They were unsuccessful at first, but after several long minutes, it all came to a crashing reunion…literally.

"_Wait, hold on for a minute. Do you hear what I'm hearing?" _Paul stopped as he and Seth listened intently.

"…of course I know where I'm going…Oh, and you can do better?…Fine, next time I get lost here-what? What do you mean there's a tre-" A female's voice they all know so well said followed by the sound of someone running into a tree.

"_Holy shit it's Gabe! Who is she talking to-Paul? Paul where are-don't leave me out here like this you bastard!!" _Seth yelled out as he followed Paul's scent.

Paul was running so fast towards Gabrielle's scent that Seth had a hard time trying to keep up. As he neared, her scent grew stronger which drove him to run even faster. Just thinking about reuniting with his imprint made Paul's heart soar with a never ending bliss.

As soon as Paul reached the main dirt path, he saw Gabrielle and went to a screeching halt. Too bad Seth wasn't paying much attention and ran straight into him. They both fell forwards and rolled down the small hill at such an alarming rate, that Gabrielle didn't even see them coming.

**

* * *

**

**Gabrielle's POV**

I was actually having a conversation with my conscious that didn't involve yelling for the first time as we walked down the long dirt road.

"Hey conscious," I began.

_Yes, Gabrielle? _

"What's your name?"

_Well…a conscious doesn't have a name. Why the sudden interest?_

"Saying 'conscious' every time is getting a bit stupid. So…you need a name!"

_A-a name? I've never had a name before…_

"Alright, you sound like a girl so you get a female name!"

_Oh please find a name, Gabrielle! I've always wanted one._

"Okay then, what letter do you want it to start with?"

_Um…how about the letter m? _

"M, eh? Hmm…well let's see. Macey?

_Nah, it doesn't really ring for me._

"Okay, Mackie?"

_No._

"Madonna?"

_Eww, no. _At least she has good taste.

This went on for a while and _still _I couldn't find a name that my conscious liked.

"Merill?"

_No._

"Mackenzie?"

_No._

"Madeline?" My conscious didn't answer. Maybe she was considering it hopefully?

_Well, it's certainly better than the others you mentioned…so I guess that would be alright. _Oh God yes!! Thank you for finally picking a name, now my migraine can ease up.

_Gabrielle watch out! _Madeline cried out, making my migraine even worse.

"What is it n-oomph!!" I whined, but it's pretty hard to finish your sentence when two gigantic mounds of fur come crashing down on you.

**

* * *

**

**Author's POV**

Paul and Seth both crashed into Gabrielle who was having a conversation with "Madeline". Seth ended up on the bottom, Paul on top, and poor Gabrielle stuck in the middle. If you had a sick mind, you would almost think they were performing a hot, sexy, animal-and-human threesome.

Paul was the first to snap out his daze when he felt someone underneath him.

_What the Hell? Seth isn't that- oh God Gabrielle!!_ Paul thought as he quickly got off of the knocked out teenager. Carefully nipping the collar of her dirtied shirt, Paul dragged her off of a still dazed Seth and set her against a tree.

_Shit, she's out, Seth's dazed, and there's a bloodsucker not too far away from here?! God this shit's getting annoying.  
_

_Shit? What shit? I don't see any shit. What're you talking about, Paul? _Seth finally came to. Well, almost.

_Seth, get your ass up before Gabe wakes- _

"What. The. Hell." Too late.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV**

"What. The. Hell." was all I could say when I woke back up. In front of me were the two largest wolves I have ever seen. I'm serious, they must've been taller than a bloody horse for God's sake, not to mention at least ten times the size.

We all stared at each other for probably five minutes, neither making a sound. They looked just as shocked as I was, maybe even more. I made the first move. Forcing my aching body up, I slowly got up and leaned against the tree that I apparently landed next to. Any other person would've been high-tailing their asses out of there, but I learned to never run from wild animals. That would either provoke them and make them chase you, anger them and kill you right there, or you provoke them, they chase you down and kill you. I'd much rather try to be friendly with these two wolves than to become their next appetizer.

_Gabrielle, why aren't you running from those animals?! _Madeline shouted in my head. I closed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Please don't shout. I already have a migraine and I don't need you making it worse, Madeline." I demanded, the two wolves exchanging confused glances to each other.

_I'm not shout- oh. Oops, sorry about that. _

"Thank you."

_Alight now that that's over with, what the Hell are you planning to do now? _

"Erm…I was hoping you could answer that for me." It was true, I wasn't sure what to do. The two wolves standing probably three yards away from me were giving a strange look that screamed, "what the fuck is going on with this psychotic girl". Well, I couldn't really blame them, if I was wandering around here and I saw a teenager talking to herself, I would think the same thing. Might as well start a conversation with them, though they probably won't understand a word I say.

"Well, sorry to disturb you two. I'll just be going on my way- ack!!" I began, but when I moved my left arm, a searing pain wnet through it like someone had shot it. Great, now I have a broken arm, lost somewhere in this forest, and with two huge ass wolves that could eat me in one gulp.

The larger, silver-gray wolf slowly advanced towards me when I gasped out in pain. The closer he came, the bigger he got. By the time he reached me, he was much larger than any fully grown male horse, probably able to eat one for a snack at that. The sandy colored wolf stayed behind, as though observing what his buddy is going to do.

"I really hope that you're not going to eat me." I whispered loudly. The wolf gave a low grunt that sounded almost like a laugh. "Are you making fun of me?" I playfully scolded as I put my good hand on my hip. He only grunted again, this time his friend joined him as he trotted up to us.

The two looked at each other for a moment before the gray one knelt down to my level. What was he, oh.

"You want me to get on?" He gave me a look that reminded me so human, it was almost scary. "Okay then, if you insist." I carefully swung one leg over and slid onto his back. When he raised up, I couldn't help but to give a small "eep". My feet were dangling at least six feet off the ground! God, it's a wonder how much these two can eat. After he made sure I wasn't going to fall off, the wolf looked at the sandy colored wolf and off we went.

If I had to go piss, I would've pissed and shit right there. We were running so fast that the trees were nothing but blurs. I was frightened that I would fall off, but the wolf made sure I wouldn't, but I tightened my grip around the his large neck, just in case.

After a solid four minutes of running, the two wolves slowed down enough that I could see where we were at. It took me a second to register, but I began to realize that we were near the forest's entrance! I was so happy that I wouldn't have to take refuge in some abandoned den and I could see everyone again.

The wolves then stopped as soon as we at the opening. Kneeling back down, I slid off the wolf's back and gave them both a goofy smile.

"Thank you two so much! I owe you my life." I giggled and danced around the two. They only grunted, the sandy one spun around and went back into the forest. The other one stayed where he was at and stared at me with a funny look in his eyes. I smiled at him and stroked the back of his ears.

"I especially thank you, Mr. Wolf." As a response, Mr. Wolf licked my cheek with his long tongue. I gave a "hey!", but didn't wipe off the slobber that ran down the side of my face. Instead, I gave him a big kiss on the same cheek he kissed me. He looked so stunned that I kissed him that I couldn't help but to laugh. Standing up, Mr. Wolf turned to go into the forest, but gave one last look at me and I swear to God, he smiled before running after his friend.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Gabrielle stood there gaping at the retreating wolf for a few moments before finally heading towards Emily's house. Emily ushered inside quickly when she saw her broken arm.

"Hey Emily, do you know where the guys-" Gabrielle started to ask, but was cut off by Sam, Leah, and the gang walking inside. They acted like they didn't know about Gabrielle's disappearance. Everyone laughed when Gabe began her tiring adventure, but left out the part of her "wolfish rescuers", much to Paul and Seth's relief.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahahhahaa, I told you I would have this chapter out soon!! The idea was so fresh in my mind, that it was hard NOT to write about it! And holy Hell, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Score!! Tee-hee, Paulikins and Gabrielle kissed each other, without her even knowing it! Whahahaaa, I am sooo evil. Now, I'm not guaranteeing that the next chapter will be as long, nor come out as fast, but I'll try my best! I swear it! Please review and tell me what you thought, and maybe the next chapter will come out faster. Heh-heh-heh…


	10. Chapter 10 Mending the Wounded

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I only own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. Now eat this shit.

Chapter Ten

Mending the Wounded

"Aww, do I have to go to the hospital?" I whined the next morning as Emily and Paul literally dragged me to that dreaded building, since Uncle Billy had to run errands today.

"Yes you do. I'm not the one that got lost in a forest for six hours and break my arm, hmm?" Emily scolded as we walked into the large lobby that reeked of old medicine and death. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and tried sneaking out, but was unsuccessful. Plopping down onto a dusty chair, I pouted childishly as I waited for my name to be called.

"Gabrielle Black?" A young looking nurse asked as she scanned the lobby. I unwillingly got up and forced a smile while the nurse ushered me out of the room. Looking over my shoulder, Paul and Emily gave a thumbs up as support. Oh whoopee fucking doo.

"Right this way, Miss Black. Now, if you can stand right here so I can measure your height…" Ms. Joy I decided to name said unemotionally, pointing to a rather dumb looking giraffe measurement poster. God, how old did they think I was, six?

Standing against the poster, Ms. Joy quickly wrote down my height of five foot onto her piece of paper.

"Alrighty then, now onto this scale." I kicked off my shoes and stepped onto the scale. "One hundred-five pounds. Okay, if you can wait here, Mr. Ottoman will be joining you shortly." Ms. Joy said, leaving the room quickly to go torture some other poor soul.

I jumped onto the doctor's seat and spun around a few times before an short, fat, wrinkly old man came into the room. You can tell he gets his three meals a day.

"Ahh, Miss Black! It says here that you have a broken arm. Let's fix that, shall we?" Mr. Ottoman croaked, flashing a smile that I couldn't help but to feel slightly afraid of. "Okay, can you lift up your sleeve so I can take a look at your arm?" I mentally rolled my eyes and did what he asked. Carefully examining my arm, Mr. Ottoman jotted a few notes and turned back to me.

"Now, follow me and we'll go get your arm x-rayed." Hopping off his chair, I followed the old man into a different room much larger than the last one. "Sit here, Miss Black and put this on, then we can begin the x-ray." Sliding into a large padded chair, I put the heavy black-padded apron on and laid my arm on a small funny looking table. "This will only take a minute, so please relax and stay still."

Mr. Ottoman turned the machine on and from there, it took pictures of my arm. It made a weird, tingling feeling, but I remained still. Black pieces of paper came out of the machine. Switching it off, Mr. Ottoman gathered the paper and scanned them over, a relieved look washing over his face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? Come, let's go back into previous room so you may look at the pictures yourself." I only nodded as we filed out of there and back into the first room.

Pinning the pictures onto the wall, Mr. Ottoman rolled a large overhead and turned off the lights. Flipping the switch on the overhead, it came to life and projected a bright light on the pictures.

"It appears that your arm has multiple fractures in various parts, but you won't be needing a cast. An arm brace would do just the trick." At least I don't have to lug a heavy cast around. "Now stick out your arm and I'll put the brace on. It might hurt for a little bit, but you'll soon grow used to it." Good, now hurry up and give me my stinking brace so I can leave this place!

Opening the bottom cabinet, Mr. Ottoman brought out the black arm brace that looked like it hasn't been washed in decades. I felt my eye twitch at the thought of that thing being stuck on my arm for weeks, but the doctor didn't notice and smiled as he carefully strapped it securely. A slight pain ran up my arm, but it wasn't enough for me to wince at.

"There. Now remember this; do not get it wet and don't take it off except for showering. Just keep it on for about eight weeks, come back in here for a check-up to see how it's doing and you'll be able to give it back. Any questions, dear?" I didn't have any, so I shook my head. "Well then, you're free to go."

"…That's it?" I asked, surprised that it didn't take so long.

"Mm hmm."

"Wow…really?"

"Yep."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"No I'm not, you can leave and do all your little things that teenagers do nowadays."

"Um, okay then. Thanks Mr. Ottoman." Walking out of the room, I went to the lobby where Emily and Paul patiently waited.

"Ready to go, Gabrielle?" Emily and Paul stood up when I reached them.

"More than ready."

* * *

When we got back to Emily's house, Seth, Embry and Jake were playing some video game, a Playstation 3 I recall. Sam and the others were watching, bored out of their minds. Everyone roared with laughter when Jake and Embry tag teamed and killed Seth's character.

"Hey! What the Hell, man?" Seth cried out, Paul giving the other two a high-five.

"Ah Gabrielle, can you come with me to the grocery store? We're running a bit low on food." Emily asked.

"Sure Em." I agreed, snickering at the now fighting trio.

"Thank you, dear."

"It's nothing."

"Is there anything in particular that…you…never mind." Emily attempted to ask, but didn't even bother finishing her sentence when she saw Paul, Seth, Embry, and Jake now fighting each other for 'who gets the controls'. We only laughed as we went into Emily's little car.

The drive to Wal-Mart was short, but the actual shopping took much, much longer. Emily and I pushed two different carts and both were filled with practically every food variety there is! We somehow ended up in the sporting aisle just to look around when I saw them.

In front of me were four large guns, but not just any guns. They were paint ball guns that any kid in England would die for, and they were just sitting there, beckoning me to come touch them. What did I do? Just that. I ran a hand across their sleek exterior when Emily pushed her cart towards me.

"Gabrielle! What are you-you're not seriously thinking about getting those…beautiful…paintball guns…" Emily said, completely mesmerized by their beauty.

"And there's four here on sale. One for me…one for you, heck we'll even though one in for Kim and Leah. What do you say, Em?" Snapping out her awestruck gaze, Emily suddenly grinned evilly, something I would never believe if I hadn't have saw it with my own eyes.

"We're taking them."

I smiled and gave a short maniacal laughter as we took the paintball guns off the shelf. "Mrs. Uley, welcome to the dark side."

* * *

**At Emily's House, Author's POV…**

Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry and Jake were playing their video game without a care for the world. Quil was bouncing Claire on his knee, Leah and Kim were talking to each other in the kitchen, and Sam was leaning against the wall watching the five young shape shifters kill each other.

"Hey, how long has Gabe and Emily been gone?" Seth asked out loud, just now noticing the two young women's departure. Sam shook his head at Seth's thick headedness and answered with a blunt,

"About an hour." Not a moment later, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard. "Ah, they're home."

"Hey Kim, can you come out here for a moment?" Gabrielle shouted from outside.

"Uh, sure Gabe!" Kim yelled back as she went out to the car.

All became quiet from the three young outside, raising a bit of suspicion with the guys. Suddenly, evil giggles erupted loudly as four distinct clicks rang out. This worried everyone in the house, especially when Gabrielle's sickly sweet voice called out,

"Can you all come out here to help take the groceries inside?" Still wary of the sudden change of voice, the guys and Leah went outside only to see three smiling girls with loaded paintball guns. Gabrielle was holding two, and when she saw Leah, the three giggled evilly, horrifying the guys.

"Leah, want to join the dark side? We need another girl here, and we just happen to have another one of these with your name written on it."

Leah's eyes widened at the offer. No one ever wanted her to join them in things like this, and it shocked her even more that Gabrielle of all people was asking this. After the way that Leah treated her, she was certain that Gabrielle wouldn't even give her a second glance.

Slowly moving past the guys, Leah walked up to a waiting Gabrielle who handed her a large paintball gun that indeed had her name engraved on it.

"Hey, um, Gabrielle…about what I said to you the other night…" Leah began, but was interrupted by Gabrielle's loud snort.

"Bah, that's all old news. That was then, this is now. Plus, I deserved that."

"So…we're cool now?"

"Cooler than two ice cubes in the middle of blizzard!" Sticking her right hand out, Gabrielle gave a goofy smile that Leah couldn't help but to smile along. Shaking hands, a great weight was lifted off Leah's shoulders, not to mention everyone elses.

"Excellent. Leah, would you do the honor's of siding with the us and pelting as many of these wondrous paintballs at the guys? Looking over her shoulder, Leah glanced over at Sam and grinned so evilly, that it would make Satan himself run home to his Hell-mother.

"I would be…more than delighted." Leah agreed as she took her gun. Now, all the guys looked scared shitless. Who wouldn't if four deranged females were in front of you, let alone carrying loaded paintball guns?

Simultaneously, Kim, Emily, Leah and Gabrielle pointed their guns towards the guys, and said in a deathly calm voice,

"Run." Boy, did they ever run. All of them ran to the forest, but they decided to let them have a thirty second head start. It makes the game more fun, no? As soon as the last person was out of sight, Gabrielle raised her gun and yelled,

"Charge!!!" They all then ran after the guys that were scattered throughout the forest.

"Why are you doing this, why?!!" Embry's voice echoed as Gabrielle began tracking him down.

"This is payback for eating my last damned chocolate muffin, you asshole!!"

* * *

Wow, a chapter finished in less than a day? Hmm…maybe I've been taking some strange steroids that allowed me to write chapters faster, I don't know. Sorry that it was much shorter than the last one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, review please!!


	11. Chapter 11 Ladies Night Out

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. DAMMIT. But I do own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight, though. :D

Now shove this chapter down your throat.

Oh, and this chapter was inspired from a suggestion jTalley made, so I give her the credit here.

Major Leah OOCness up ahead. **You have been warned.**Hope you enjoy this! ;D

Chapter Eleven

Ladies Night Out

**Author's POV**

"For the hundredth time, I said I'm sorry!!" Gabrielle cried out later on that same day that she and the girls pelted the guys with paintballs. Sitting on the couches were a pouting Paul, Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil and Sam, all refusing to look at her. Knitting her eyebrows together in frustration, Gabrielle turned and left the living room.

Walking inside the kitchen, there sat Emily, Kim, and Leah at the table, the paintball guns leaning against the wall.

"Nada, eh?" Leah asked, or more of blandly stated. Gabrielle sadly nodded her head as everyone sighed. Taking a seat next to Emily, she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"So, what now? The groceries have to cool off for a while until we're able to cook them, and the guys won't even say a word to us." Kim said, earning nods and groans. Silence filled the room, all of them trying to find ideas of what to do.

"Um…how about we all go out, just the four of us." Gabrielle suggested.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. If the boys get hungry, they know how to use the stove or can call and order a pizza…but what would we do?" Emily thought aloud.

"Well…it's only three o'clock, so maybe a quick trip to Port Angeles or Forks?"

"Oh Port Angeles! They have the better mall. The one in Forks just isn't worth going to." Kim pointed out.

"Port Angeles also has that old movie theater, perhaps we can catch a movie?" Leah asked. Now they were all jumping with excitement just thinking about it.

"Great! Watch out Port Angeles, we're coming for you!" Gabe exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and pushed open the kitchen door, but instead of walking into the living room, all of the guys fell through the door opening. Luckily she moved out of the way, otherwise she would've been crushed.

"What the Hell are you do…you weren't eavesdropping on our conversation, were you?" Gabe interrogated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, no?" Seth answered rather unconvincingly. Leah snorted at her brother's stupidity while Paul smacked him on the side of the head.

"Idiot! At least try to sound like your not lying."

"Oww, why'd you hit me?" SMACK. "Fine, forget I asked then, asshole."

"Do you wanna take this out bac-hey where'd the girls go?" Looking up, all they saw was an empty kitchen the sound of tires pulling out of the driveway. This took a minute to sink in for the guys until they all groaned in disbelief.

"Well shit. Now what, there's no telling how long they'll be gone." Embry stated. They all nodded until an idea popped into Seth's head.

"Wait…I know just what to do." Everyone raised an eyebrow. This ought to be good. "Don't give me that look! How about we just follow them?"

"Follow them? Isn't that pushing it a little?" Jake said doubtingly. Seth only shrugged.

"Either that or let those poor girls go out there all by themselves without any man to make sure nobody tries to do anything to them, mmm?"

"…We're following them."

**

* * *

**

**At Port Angeles…**

"Wow, do any of you guys see a parking space anywhere?" Gabe asked as she pulled into the very crowded parking lot.

"Um, oh look! Someone's leaving one over there!" Kim shouted over the radio that was blaring away, "Hella Good" by No Doubt. Quickly taking the parking space, Gabrielle turned the car off and stuffed the keys into her washed backpack. They all climbed out of the white car and chattered away as they walked to the large mall. Little did they know that they were having their every move watched…

**

* * *

**

**The Guys…**

"Targets are in sight and are heading towards Old Navy, over." Seth reported using his new walkie-talkie, crouched down behind a miniature tree.

"Dude we're right here, and where the Hell did you get that walkie-talkie?" Paul questioned, everyone standing right behind him.

"Uh, it was on sale?" SMACK. "What? I got one for everyone."

"That's enough you two," Sam ordered. "Alright, now let's split up and keep a close eye for anything or anyone suspicious. Don't lose sight of them. Questions?" A rippling growl emitted from all of their stomachs as an answer. "Fine, you know where the food court is, but don't let the girls see you. Now hurry up and eat! And give everyone a walkie-talkie, Seth!"

**

* * *

**

**With the Lovely Ladies…**

"Oh Leah, that dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Gabrielle praised as Leah looked away, blushing faintly. "Emily, Kim, don't you agree that Leah should get this dress?"

"Most definitely!" It was true, Leah looked simply stunning in that soft maroon color knee-length dress that looked loose, but showed off every curve. She has the looks that most models would be downright envious of.

"You really think I should get this?" Leah asked unsurely, looking over at the rather expensive price tag.

"Of course! That dress was made for you." Several long seconds ticked by as they waited for Leah's answer. Sighing, she went back into the changing room, came out with the dress and walked up to the cashier.

Gabrielle, Emily and Kim squealed in delight that earned a few stares from the other customers, then high-fived each other in victory.

Standing over by the back of the store, Embry peered over the tops of two mannequins and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"God, what's with girls and shopping?" He wondered out loud as his walkie-talkie gave a loud beep. Nearly dropping his drink, Embry cursed loudly before answering the call.

"Do you have sight of them, Embry_?" _Jake asked as he pretended to read a newspaper while sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, they're still at Old Navy. They somehow managed to talk Leah into buying a dress."

"Seriously? Did they tie her down and drug the shit out of her?"

"Nope."

"Wow, maybe she's finally seen the light."

"Gabe, you have got to try this dress on. It's totally you." Kim lightly demanded before throwing another dress at Gabrielle.

"Again? I've tried on at least half the store!" Gabrielle whined as she held yet another dress.

"Ah-ah, you're going to try this on. You made me, so return the favor." Leah retorted.

"You're right. I'll be back."

"Hmm…I wonder what dress Gabe's trying on?" Embry wondered after he finished his conversation Jake. "Whatever it is, Paul's gonna wish he was here."

"What am I going to wish for?" Paul popped in, startling Embry.

"Holy shit, where the-ah forget it. Oh look, you came just in time."

Walking out of the changing room, Kim, Emily, and Leah "ooed" and "awed" at Gabrielle's dress as Embry snickered at Paul's dropped jaw.

She wore a snowy-white sleeveless dress that looked a bit like Leah's, but went down a bit passed her knees and instead of hugging her features, the waist down billows out. A light blue silky sash accompanied the dress, instantly giving it that finishing touch.

"So, how do I look?" Gabrielle asked as she twirled around a few times, the dress flaring gracefully around her legs. "Like a goddess." Paul whispered softly, his eyes glued on his smiling imprint. "You are definitely getting that dress, Gabe. It'll be perfect for that first date Paul takes you on." Kim slyly smiled as a very noticeable blush painted itself on Gabrielle's cheeks. "W-what makes you say that?" Miss Red Cheeks stuttered out. "Oh come now, Gabe! Don't tell me that you're that dense. It's obvious that you like Paul and vice versa." Gabrielle was silent after that comment. By now, Paul and Embry were leaning forward so far, that any wrong move could cause them to crash into the clothes rack in front of the mannequins. "So, what's your answer, Gabrielle Black?" "...What makes you think he likes me?" "He imp-mmurphhh!!" Kim nearly blabbered out, but was muffled by Leah's hand covering her mouth. _Thank you Leah. _The two shape shifters thought mentally before Kim realized what she had almost done. "Eh? What'd he do?" Gabrielle asked confused. "Oh, oh nothing. How about you go pay for that dress and we go to the food court? I'm starving!" Emily lied as she gently pushed her into the changing room. "I'm sorry! I forgot that we haven't told her about the the whole shape-shifting-into-a-wolf-imprinting thing yet." Kim apologized in a loud whisper away from the changing rooms. "It's alright, Kim," Emily sighed deeply. "Gabrielle will know soon enough, just give it a bit more time." "I still don't know why we have to keep the truth from her this long, though! I was told about this about a week later after Jared imprinted on me." "Because she's still recovering about the loss of her father, that's why, Kim. It's just too soon." "Are you all talking about me?" Gabrielle asked with her new dress as the three girls jumped from their friend's sudden appearance.

"What? N-no! Why would we do that? Hey, how about we go to the food court now? I hear a delicious Chinese take out restaurant that's just screaming our names at this very moment!" Emily said hastily, adding onto Gabrielle's suspicion.

Paul and Embry remained behind the mannequins until they were sure that the girls had gone. As soon as they left, Embry contacted Seth and told him the coordinates of the girls.

"Roger that, over and out!" Seth sang into the walkie-talkie before hiding behind a vending machine. A little kid came skipping to it to fill his Coke when he noticed Seth standing there. Raising a finger to his lips, Seth made a "shush" sound until the kid ran to his mother saying something about, "evil Coke machine stalkers".

"So Leah, is there anyone out here that catches your eye?" Gabrielle asked innocently as hurt flashed across Leah's face.

"I'm not ready for that yet." She answered quietly, her eyes cast downward. Nudging an elbow at Gabrielle's rib cage, Kim gave the signal to drop the subject as they neared the food court.

Leah was lagging purposely behind, her eyes still haven't left the ground. Her mind was replaying Gabrielle's question over and over again until she crashed into something.

Falling backwards onto her butt, Leah heard something else fall down in front of her.

"Oh Lord! Sorry about that, miss!" A male's voice rang out as Leah felt herself being pulled up.

"Oh no, it's nothing…" Leah began saying, but her sentence trailed off as she stared at the most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. Time and space stopped right there, all she saw was him. Probably six foot three inches tall, deep blue eyes, shaggy white-blond hair that was tied in a loose pony tail, perfectly arched eyebrows, lightly tanned skin, a lean, but muscular build all accompanied this stranger. Suddenly, realization hit Leah like being slammed into a wall by a semi-truck:

Leah imprinted on this man in front of her.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" He asked unsurely as Leah finally broke her gaze.

"Ah, er, yes I am." Leah stammered when she looked down to see him still holding her hand. Both saw this and they dropped their hands and looked away from each other.

"Um, sorry for running into you Miss…?"

"Oh! I'm Leah, and no it wasn't your fault. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."

"Leah…Leah. What a gorgeous name. And I'm Daniel Lockhart, please forgive me for my rude manners."

"Heh-heh, looks like sister dearest has finally imprinted." Seth chuckled to himself as he watched his sister converse with her imprint. "Took her long enough, but at least she'll be happy from now on."

"What are you laughing at, Seth?" Sam ordered, the corners of Seth's mouth turned upright in a devious smirk.

"It's nothing, Sam. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Later On...**

"Wow, it's already nine-thirty. I suppose we should start heading back, the boys are probably worried sick." Emily exhaled, sad that the day had come to an end so quickly. Murmurs of agreement filled their little group, well, except for Leah who was joking with Daniel a little ways off.

"Looks like Leah found herself a companion, don't you agree?" Gabrielle smiled at the two.

"She certainly has." Kim admitted slowly, feeling happy for Leah's imprint. _It's a good thing too. Now she won't have to mourn after Sam anymore. _She added mentally, nearly snickering at the look of Sam's face when he finds out.

Never had Emily nor Kim seen Leah so happy, nothing but smiles and school-girlish giggles with any man after Sam had dumped her. Just looking at her made you feel like bursting out in laughter.

"Hey, um, Daniel is also living in La Push, having just moved there just a few days ago. He offered to drive me home, since his house is only a few miles away." Leah announced to the girls. Exchanging coy glances at each other, Gabrielle, Emily and Kim all gave large smiles and said,

"Have fun you two!" Leah and Daniel laughed at their eagerness for them to leave and waved.

"Thanks! See you three tomorrow!" Leah cried out happily as she intertwined her hand with Daniel's before running gleefully out of the large mall. When the two love birds were out of sight, that's when the three young women high-fived each other.

"Yes! Leah finally found herself a man!" Gabrielle screamed in joy, hugging Emily and Kim tightly as they began jumping around hysterically.

"Leah has a boyfriend! Leah has a boyfriend!" They chanted so loudly that their voices can be heard throughout the entire mall.

As the girls merrily laughed their hearts out, the guys were watching them smile and giggle like children in a candy store.

"So that's what you were laughing about earlier, Seth." Sam muttered, now understanding why Seth laughed like he did. Moving his arms behind his head, Seth only nodded.

"Well, let's head back now shall we?"

"Yeah, we don't want to get on their bad side again." Paul mentioned, causing everyone to shiver at today's earlier "incident".

* * *

Ho my effing shit. I finally finished chapter eleven!!! Yeah, hear that?! YOU HEAR THAT?!! IT'S FINISHED!!!!! *gets out the party streamers and hats*

Now, I'm sorry that it didn't come out as soon as I promised, but I tried really hard on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Ciao everyone! See you all in the next chapter! And don't forget to review if you can!


	12. Chapter 12 Enter The Forest Part Two

**Writer's block is the main reason why I couldn't write any sooner. That and school; volleyball games, football games, marching band, school work is really taking a toll on me. I'll try getting chapters out sooner, at least once a week; hopefully sooner than that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nope, sadly I don't. Buutttt, I do own Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight. :D**

**(Told you there was major Leah OOCness in that last chapter, didn't I son?) **

**Okay, now you may read on. WAIT, here's a cookie for being so patient for me. Alrighty then, NOW you may read the chapter. Thank you all for being so patient on my stupid ass. It makes me feel all giddy inside. ^.^**

Chapter Twelve

Enter the Forest With A Sudden Realization

This is beginning to get very weird. For past few weeks, Sam and the gang have been going to many of those meetings, always coming back tired and a bit irritated. I did not pay much attention to it the first day because their behavior wasn't that noticeable and I was used to them going to the meetings until I actually began thinking about the situation.

The meetings have been getting longer each time they go, now to the point where the gang hasn't been coming to school. School was boring enough as it was, but now that the guys aren't going, it's about fifteen times worse. Truthfully, I haven't seen any of them for a week or two now; not even Jake and we live under the same roof!

I pulled Emily and Kim to the side one day and asked them what exactly were those meetings about. All I got was a side glance and a,

"Oh you know, what meetings are about," never getting another answer from them. It's pretty obvious that they are all hiding something from me, and it's beginning to really piss me off. If there is something that's so important for them to keep it away from me, then I'll find out whatever the Hell it is. I hate being left in the dark like that; I thought that friends don't keep things from other friends unless they swore to never tell? I think it's bullshit to not be completely honest to your friends, why else would you be friends?

Billy is always with Sue, and Emily, Kim, and Leah won't spill, so I guess it's just Madeline and I now.

_Actually, it's just you, deary. _Madeline's voice echoed throughout my head. I bolted up to a sitting position.

"What? What do you mean, 'it's just you'?" I demanded. Madeline sighed in an exasperated manner.

_What I mean is, that you are on your own. I'm going to be going on vacation with your emotions Love, Joy, Surprise, Anger, Sadness, and Fear._

I was shocked. Emotions could go on vacation? Since when?

"Why are you going on vacation?"

_We all decided that we needed a break from your constant, "why are they all hiding something from meeeee?". Really Gabe, it's getting annoying. Stop saying that you're going to find out and just do it. That and I won a month free stay at this lovely Japanese suite that has it's own underground spa, huge mall, tennis court and all. The plane will be leaving in about half an hour so we must be getting on our way now. Ta-at and good luck on your searching. _

I was amazed and awestruck at the same time, especially when I heard the trample of feet rushing out of a wooden floor and the slam of a door. How the Hell can my emotions just walk out like that, let alone go to a Japanese suite?

"It's official: I'm losing it." I murmured to myself, slapping my forehead. I was lying down on my bed, despite it was nearly five in the afternoon and on a weekend. Not that it mattered much anymore; the guys were all in another meeting and Emily and Kim were out shopping in Port Angeles. I didn't go with them this time because they were only going to go look for "specific needs". Usually on weekends, the guys and I would find something to get our asses in trouble for, but since they were on another meeting and apparently it was going to last all day.

I groaned in annoyance and turned over onto my stomach, my face resting on my snowy white pillow. I didn't move for a few seconds until my stomach growled, demanding food right then and now. Usually I ignore things like that, but I haven't eaten all day so it was probably best if I ate something. I unwillingly brought myself out of my comfy bed and trudged downstairs. Not surprised to find a note on the refrigerator saying, "I'm with Sue, so fend for yourselves! -Billy", a normal thing for him to do. Shuffling through the refrigerator, I pulled out the milk and poured my favorite brand of cereal, Kix, into a blue plastic bowl. Grabbing a spoon, I took a large bite out of the cereal only to run to the sink and spit it out.

"God, that milk is disgusting!" I shouted as I wiped some milk off my chin. Grabbing the empty milk carton, I skimmed the box and gagged when I read the expiration date.

August twenty-second. Today is September fourth. Throwing the box into the trashcan, I dumped the rest of the nearly untouched cereal along with it. It was a disappointment, a good waste of perfect cereal. I didn't bother checking the cupboards for other food, we were in desperate need of groceries. Sighing deeply and running a hand through my hair, I sauntered slowly out of the kitchen and slumped into the old wooden rocking chair.

I sat on that chair for a while, not sure how long exactly, but long enough for a mosquito to land on my arm. I wasn't in the mood for malaria, so I quickly ended it's reign of blood-sucking for good. I stood up and walked around a bit around the small living room, deciding whether to buy some groceries to finish the week off or to wait. Another growl rippled though the silent atmosphere, answering my question with a definite yes. Sighing, I unhooked the keys from the small key-hook along with my backpack that contained my wallet, my jacket soon after. Shutting the door behind me as I left the house, I climbed into the Rabbit and began my way onto Wal-Mart.

Grocery shopping was quick and a bit expensive, but I didn't care much for how much everything cost, I just wanted to get home and get started on supper, giving me something to do. In the back seat held Italian and Chinese foods, along with the bread, milk, fruits and vegetables. I was planning to make some sort of pasta with a nice salad to go along with it, a recipe I got from a cookbook Emily gave me. Everything was going smoothly until something caught the corner of my eye.

It was to my left and in the vast forest, dark and very quick. If I didn't have the peripheral vision I have, I wouldn't have noticed it. I didn't think to much of it, it was probably something from the light or my eyes playing their usual tricks on me. The car was very quiet and much too quiet for my liking, so I flipped the radio on, only to have a scrambled sound come out of the speakers.

"Aw come on!" I complained as I roughly hit the radio. "Don't die on me now." Things like this always happen to me for some reason, why not Jake? No matter, I'll have him fix this thing whenever he finally gets a day off from those damned meetings. Speaking of that, I should have a serious talk with Sam about that, it's just plain ridiculous for them to go to so many of those pointless, possible brainwashing meetings.

My mind kept rambling on when that black shadow flashed again, this time more visible and closer. I whisked my head around just time to miss it yet again. Okay, this was beginning to freak me out. This is twice now that this has happened in the last five minutes, definitely not my cup of honey green tea. Nervously tapping the wheel, I continued driving, but was constantly checking the rear view mirror for any sign of that shadow.

So far so good. Ten minutes passed with no shadows mysteriously popping out of nowhere to scare the shit out of me. Usually when in movies where the main character relaxes and says, "oh it's all peaches and cream here darling" right when the psychopathic killer pulls a Kool-Aid man by bursting through the wall and goes, "IMA KILL YOUR ASS DUR HUR HUR HUURRRRRRR-"

Yeah, not happening here. I don't want some dumb shit busting in this car. But my luck just doesn't like me much. At all.

At the time that I spent looking behind me, a small deer decided to take his time waltzing out onto the road. By the time I had looked back onto the road, I panicked and sharply swerved to avoid impact and ended up flipping the car over, sending me flying out through the window and rolling into the forest. Now, I wouldn't mind if I went sprawling into a parking lot or into some poor sap's brand new Lamborghini, but the forest? Again? My first time in that land mine was bad enough, but again?

I continued rolling and rolling and rolling down the steep of land for probably five minutes until I came to an abrupt stop; crashing headfirst to the base of a huge tree.

My vision became black as I passed out right there next to the tree. I don't know how long I was out; maybe a few minutes and maybe a few hours. I probably would've stayed unconscious if it wasn't for something wet brushing up and down against my face.

I turned my head to the other side, eyes still clamped shut to try to ignore whatever it was that was disturbing me. Apparently that did not work. An almost feral sounding growl rippled out from above me, jolting my eyes open. I didn't have to look far for the cause of the growling; directly above me was a huge mass of gray fur and teeth. Allowing my vision to align itself, I smiled and forced myself with all my might to sit up-right.

"Mr. Wolf!" I cried out happily, thankful that it wasn't a bear or anything else in that matter. Mr. Wolf didn't look as happy. Instead, he had his face contorted into worry and, was that annoyance? I frowned slightly in confusion. "What's the matter?" Of course I wasn't expecting Mr. Wolf to just go out and tell me what the Hell was the matter, but what he did next surprised me.

Looking me over like a parent would their child, the giant wolf gently licked my cuts and bruises on my face and hands. Then, unexpectedly he bit the back of my shirt collar and hoisted me onto his back. This brought some flashbacks of dear ol' Larry the Llama when he threw me onto his back, but this was different. It was much more careful and slowly, as though Mr. Wolf was making sure he wouldn't hurt me anymore than I already am. I was shocked for probably the tenth time today. First, my lovely conscious decides to leave with my emotions; I keep getting the creepy feeling that I was being stalked, I wreck Jake's car (something that I'm somehow going to have to explain sooner or later to him), and then I meet Mr. Wolf once again and he treats me like I was the first delicate snowflake of the year.

Mr. Wolf growled softly to bring me out of my thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he gave me that same look that he gave when he and the sandy colored wolf rescued me from the forest as he began trotting off. This time, I took the liberty of looking at his beautiful eyes just a tad longer when I noticed something extraordinary. Grasping the sides of his head, I stared even deeper into his large eyes as my own widened as the large wall of realization hit me.

"I know you!" I exclaimed in a high-pitched loud whisper. "Paul Walker, I demand to know what the Hell is going on here!" I think I hit a button somewhere, because as soon as I said those words, Paul came to sudden halt that threw me off of his back and onto the side of yet another tree. Today was just not my day. At all. Period.

Cursing loudly, I rubbed my back knowing that it would do no good to ease the throbbing pain shooting up and down my spine. Almost forgetting the reason why my back was hurting, I looked up at the cause. I pulled a knee up to my chest and rested my head on top.

"It's true, isn't it?" I said with a bit of an edge in my voice, enough to make him slightly flinch at. Lowering his gaze just a tad, he nodded slowly then looked me straight in the eye with apologetic eyes. We stared at each other for a long time, too long in my opinion. I suddenly jumped up and threw my arms around his large neck, surprising him once again. Giggling like a little school-girl, I planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, mainly just to get him flustered. I smiled.

"I'm sure there was a good cause why you didn't tell me. But before we leave here, do answer me this; is the entire gang wolves also?" I had to know. Paul hesitated for a second or two as though not sure if he should tell or not, but then nodded his head. I sighed deeply after that simple motion of his head. So, the gang are all wolves, eh? Paul motioned me forward and looked deep into the dense forest. I understood; he wanted to either show me the gang and tell them I knew, or just simply wanted to go for a walk that he knew was going to involve many, many questions. Either way, I was going to get my answers answered…somehow or another.

* * *

**God I feel so horrible for not updating in so long. I won't waste my time as well as yours by going on about how sorry I am; that won't get those chapters out faster. So I'll make this brief and hurry onto the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and I'll try getting the chapters out at least once a week. If not, then we'll all just have to wait and see what happens. Ciao! **


	13. Chapter 13 Truth Revealed At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only Gabrielle and other characters unassociated with Twilight.

I now bring you chapter thirteen of English Girl in La Push.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Truth Revealed At Last**

**Gabrielle's POV**

"" and I walked through the forest, and in no time we were back at Emily's house. I began walking towards the house when I noticed he wasn't following me. Turning my head around to call his name out, the words only made a choking sound as I saw Paul walking to me with nothing more than a pair of ripped and dirty jean shorts.

"What?" he asked me, but I didn't answer and only turned back to the front steps. Time seemed to be in slow motion as I turned the handle of that door. Finally, Paul put his hand over mine and opened the door for me.

Inside beheld everybody; Sam and Emily standing by the back wall, Seth, Embry, Jake, and Quil sitting squished on the couch, Jarrod and Kim seated on the recliner, Kim on Jarrod's lap, and Leah standing by the couch. Whatever conversations they were having stopped as soon as we stepped inside. All pairs of eyes were on me, little beads of sweat began to form on the back of my neck from the intensity that their gazes held. I couldn't look any of them in the eyes; it was too much for me.

"Well, we might as well get this started." Sam said slowly. I gulped, the moment of truth, literally. "As you saw earlier today, we're not exactly what we seem to be." I only nodded slightly in agreement, what else was I supposed to do? "Well, um…"

"We're shape shifters!" Seth blurted out. Irritated eyes settled on him. "What? You obviously weren't gonna say anything!" Sam only sighed deeply and began to finish what he was going to say.

"Yes, just as Seth had pointed out, we are indeed shape shifters." He paused to let the information soak in for me, which surprisingly didn't take long. "We're descendants from a long line of ancient shape shifters, in the form of wolves. You remember the old legends that Billy tells at the bonfires, right?" I nodded and started fitting the pieces of the puzzle in. Then, to everyone's and my own surprise, I began to laugh. Heartily laughing, like someone told me the funniest goddamn joke in the world. Except I knew this wasn't a joke, infact, I was quite happy that they told me.

"Gabe…?" Paul asked slowly, almost painfully as I ceased my laughter.

"That's it? Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" I asked, stifling a giggle at their reactions of pure shock. "What?" Silence was my response until Seth broke it, yet again.

"W-we thought you wouldn't take us seriously…and…well…" I felt my features soften at his earnest answer. They were afraid that I would think that they were crazy or anything in that manner.

"No, I never would have done that, and I thought you guys knew that about whatever it is." Everyone exchanged guilty looks and apologized quietly.

Clasping my hands loudly and scaring the living day-lights out of them, I said,

"Since that's over with now, now it's my turn to ask a few questions!" They all nodded and waited for my questions with a newfound relief spread upon them.

That is until I finally asked the question that I've wanted to ask for a while.

"What exactly is 'imprinting'?" Now it was their turn to begin laughing. And laughing like there was no tomorrow. Well, except for Paul who was redder than a fox's ass.

"Err…was it something I said?" I asked now unsure of myself as everyone continued to laugh and sputter spit all over the place; mainly Seth and Embry. Hell, even Leah was snickering! Leah of all people! Whatever it is, it must be good, even more to why I want to know.

"Oh-oh my Jesus!! Hey Paul, why don't **YOU **tell what imprinting is, eh?" Embry managed to choke out before erupting into a fit full of laughter, earning a high-five from Seth. Now I'm getting irritated. Just what the hell is so funny?!

"HEY! If none of you will say anything, I'll go find out for myself!" I bellowed over their laughter and spun on my heel toward the door. Only one problem with that, though. I forgot that Paul was still standing behind me. And not only did I run smack into him, I hit him with enough force to cause us to both fall down. With me on top. And my lips pressed firmly on his.

Let's just say, all laughter stopped, then turned to the "wolf" whistles and other disturbing noises.

"Wow Gabe, I didn't think you were much of the "forceful" person." Seth emphasized on the "forceful" part. Throwing myself off of Paul, in one swift motion I managed to deck the bright, neon signs out of Seth, hopefully permanently. I mean, I love the guy and all, but sometimes enough is enough. Even for me.

"There, maybe that will shut you up for a while." I muttered irritable and pissed. But, my luck never lasts long and before I knew it, Seth was sitting upright and laughing again at my misfortune. I was ready to beat the living shit out of him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw a flushed-looking Paul whose head was turned away, almost as if he was avoiding my gaze. I put the frying pan that happened to be lying next to the couch down and dropped Seth's cowering figure.

"Eh? Something you wish to say there, Paul?" He just nodded almost…shyly? Now what the Hell was going on here? Paul, _my _Paul blushing, let alone speechless? I mean, I think Hell itself has just froze over. This better be good.

It was completely silent (if you disclude Seth and Embry's childish sniggering) as Paul said, or more like _tried to attempt_ to tell me whatever the Hell was on his mind.

"Ah, Gabrielle…erm…about the imprinting business…" He started. I listened carefully, full of interest of whatever this "imprinting" shit is.

It took him a few moments and a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Gabe, 'reminethere!!" Paul said with a rush, not looking me in the eyes, let alone me at all. Damn, I've never seen him so embarrassed before. It's almost scary and heartbreaking to see. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what got him so uncomfortable, also I wanted to know what he said. I couldn't get a lick of what he said; he said it so fast and incoherently. Behind me, Seth and Embry were getting a kick out of this whole show, so that's when I decided to take matters in my own hands and try to make it a little less pressuring for Pauly-dear.

Leaning down, I ushered Seth to get close enough so I could whisper the plan in his ear. I quickly told him, and he of course objected.

"Wha?! And miss the whole show, you kiddin?? No way!"

"You will or I'll never make you your favorite apple-crisp pie with extra whipped cream ever again." I threatened, knowing that _that _will surely get him to change his mind. He sat up abruptly and started towards the door, dragging Jake and Embry behind him.

"You heard the lady, let's scram, guys!!" With no hesitation or question, everyone followed in a single line out the door and who knows where.

After everybody left, I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was just Paul and I. Now, maybe he can tell me what imprinting was without choking out.

"Hey, want to sit on the couch?" I offered. He nodded and we both sat down. It was quiet for a bit, but I didn't want to rush him into telling me. It was probably best, and easiest to give him some time to say something that's apparently this embarrassing to him.

We sat silently for probably five more minutes without saying anything to each other until Paul eventually sighed deeply and lowered his head into his hands from what seemed like stress. I felt a twinge of guilt and pity for him, so what I did next was purely out of instinct: I began to massage his shoulders and neck. At first he tensed up at my touch, but slowly relaxed and allowed me to massage him until I felt that he was fully "pulled-muscle-free".

I was nearly done with his shoulders when his hand rested upon mine, signaling me to stop. I started pulling away, but froze when he wouldn't let go of my hand. I stared at him a bit confused, but Paul finally began to talk, slowly at first, but with a bit more confidence with each passing word.

"Gabe, you've been wanting to know what 'imprinting' was for a while, haven't you?" I didn't know if I should've said something or not, so I just nodded in response. That seemed to be enough for him. He slowly turned towards me and looked me fully in the face. "Imprinting…is…when a shape shifter like me…finds their s-soul mate." Oh God. I can feel my breathing getting shorter and faster. His face was a brilliant shade of red, a feat that I thought only Seth or Embry could manage. "Gabrielle…you-you're my soul mate." He whispered the last part almost to the point where I couldn't hear him, but yet I heard those words so clearly, almost like I've been expecting them. And stragely enough, a smile was stretching across my face. I felt pure joy, and before I knew it, I was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. I'm not even sure what came over me, but it didn't matter at that point.

"Uwaaii~ Look at those two, so cute in each other's arms like that. It makes me wanna cry…OH EMBRY HUG ME!!!" Came Seth's blubbering voice, and as Paul and I broke apart, we saw that everyone was looking out from the window and into the living room. Seth and Embry were currently sobbing and clutching onto each other for dear life as everyone else gave encouraging cheers and thumbs up. And for once, I didn't mind it at all.

I gave Paul a cheeky smile and he actually smiled back, probably relieved that all that stress was finally lifted off his shoulders…heh-heh…ironic, isn't it?

* * *

**Short ass chapter for ya. Many, many apologies for the late and painstaking wait, everyone.**

**Happy belated New Years, my lovely pomegranates.~**


	14. Chapter 14 Someone in the House

**Disclaimer:** Shit man, it's been forever since I've updated this story D: Hopefully now I can finish this damned thing instead of getting the longest writer's block ever. I own only Gabrielle and other characters not associated with Twilight and whatnot.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Someone in the House**

**Author's POV **

"Arrrrggghh! There's nothing to do here, I swear! Watching grass grow by the millimeter would be more entertaining than this." Gabrielle complained yet again while lying on her bed one week later. As usual, the gang was out patrolling, the girls were out on some shopping convention of some kind, and everyone else…doing about the same thing that she was at the moment. Groaning, she flipped over and let her head hit the soft pillow, lying unmoving on her bed, beginning to drift off to a deep slumber…

Until she heard something stir outside her door, that is.

Shooting her head up, Gabrielle continued to listen for the noise to make sure she wasn't hallucinating again. Waiting for a few minutes, nothing happened, so she rested her head on her pillow until there was another sound, this time closer and louder.

"Who the Hell is out there?" Gabe shouted while grabbing her taser and baseball bat from the side of her bed. When no one answered, she began to feel fear creeping up on her. The fear that this was a bad omen. She was huge superstitious person, so this was really starting to scare her.

Jumping out of bed and slipping her newly bought steel-toe boots on, Gabe tip-toed to her door and slowly grasped the door handle. Sweat beads were clearly visible on her hand as she began to turn the door knob…

Suddenly flying out of nowhere, something flew towards Gabrielle and knocked her onto her back. She screams and prepares to taser the shit out of whatever just pushed her, but when she looks up…

Nothing is there.

Now sitting wide-eyed and mouth gapping like a dying fish, Gabrielle sat there for probably ten minutes before letting out a horrendous shriek of terror.

Seconds later, the gang came charging upstairs and piling into her room, only to see her closet door literally shaking like in the cartoons that kids used to watch early on Saturday mornings. What the Hell, they all instantly thought. When they opened the door, curled up in her closet with her taser, baseball bat, and many other "necessities" surrounding her, shaking like a fallen leaf in winter Gabrielle instinctively drew her nearest weapon; a 50-caliber handgun.

"Gabe, what the Hell happened? And why are you in your closet shaking like that?" Jacob asked rather shrilly when he saw the gun clutched tightly around her small hands. When Gabrielle saw that it was just the gang, she quickly put her gun down and threw her fuzzy bright orange sushi-fleece over her head.

"Oh dear Jesus!" Gabrielle began as everyone sat down as an imaginary campfire sprouted up as though she was telling a "ghost story". "Something ghastly just-just I don't know, SWARMED down at me and knocked me down! But…but there was nothing there…I was the only one here…" and with this last bit of information, Gabe was in the arms of Paul, rocking her back and forth as she, what the locals say, "freaked-out".

The gang got up a bit afterwards and started swarming the area like a SWAT team in the really cool movies, looking for anything they thought might have scared their little Gabe, who was still "freaking-out." The girls all came back later on in the day to find everyone nose deep in the investigation, Gabe armed heavily with her caliber and Bowie knife that suspiciously looked like it had its fair share of blood, guts, and galore.

"Well, we found nothing here, Gabe." Sam told her as the gang rounded up in the living room for the last time. They were about to head back out patrolling when Emily walked up, head tilted in confusion.

"Nothing? What on Earth were you all looking for?" she asked as Gabe sheathed her knife. Glancing up to Sam who nodded, Gabe looked back to Emily whose eyes were growing in motherly concern as usual.

"Well…when you and the girls were out shopping and the guys out patrolling, I was up in my room alone when I kept hearing these queer noises outside my door. I waited for a bit before trying to go back to bed but they kept getting louder and closer so I 'freaked' and got all my 'necessities' when I got…I don't know…attacked by some THING. I mean, I couldn't see what it was. When I got up, I didn't see anything—"

"And she squealed like a little Gabby," Seth sniggered to Embry, the two giggling when Gabe chased them around with her knife, getting the two to hush.

The entire time Emily remained still, eyes probably as wide as Seth's big ass mouth. Sam leaned down to his fiancé, worried, gently laying his hands on her tanned shoulders.

"Hey Ems, what's wrong? Sweetie why are—" Sam began when Emily's eyes rolled white as she fainted, Sam easily catching her. "Emily! Emily what's wrong? Oh God I need help—, "Sam yelled right before a huge frying pan came flying towards his head, dead accurate.

"Sam shut up! Yelling's not gonna fix anything. Now get off your ass and set Emily on the couch until she wakes up." Gabe directed as Sam meekly nodded and gently laid the small woman down. Mere moments later Emily woke up, shivering until Sam wrapped his large arms around her, warming her instantly.

"Em, what the hell happened there?" Seth blurted out, dodging the frying pan and a scowl from Gabe and Sam. "I mean, what happened?" Gabe nodded in approval for his correction.

Emily twitched as though something stung her, snuggling closer to Sam who rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Well," Emily began, "I'm not sure…I…just felt something-something wrapping itself around my chest, like a rope being tightening around me. Then…it all went black. I heard a whisper…a whispery laugh as I felt myself slipping down further. My God I never felt anything so…empty. Hollow…horrible," Emily finished with a choked sob as she broke down in tears, hiding her scarred face in Sam's broad chest. The gang looked uncomfortable and worried as their mother figure cried. It hurt them to watch, so Sam picked Emily up and took her to the bathroom.

"Sooo…what the hell just happened?" Jacob asked unwittingly as everyone shrugged no's and idk's.

"Well, something here tried hurting Gabe and scared the piss out of Emily. We can't just stand around and do nothing!" Paul exclaimed loudly, crackling his huge knuckles. Everyone nodded and cracked their knuckles in unison like in those god-awful plays where they do everything in sync.

"Guys guys listen up before playing big macho manry men," Gabe ordered with an annoyed look on her face, her eyebrows practically woven together, which Seth started plucking out with tweezers before having them shoved up his left armpit. "Okay, none of us know what we're up against here! Running after something we don't know won't get anything accomplished except maybe a sprained ankle. We need to find out more about this thing before…before…hey what are you all looking at?" Gabe asked when she finally noticed that none of them were looking at her. Instead…they were looking directly behind her. Turning around slowly, Gabe let out a quiet shriek of shit-faced terror as she saw probably the most horrible and strangest thing she's seen since Seth's baby pictures.

In front of the gang was some kind of black mist. It wasn't the mist itself that made Seth and Embry shit themselves, but what was inside it. Inside of the mist was what appeared to be faces. Horrid, twisted faces that screamed in agony, fear, pain. And those faces looked like something none of them knew…

Except Gabe.

Gabe stood rooted to the floor as she watched her memories and nightmares play before her. She watched herself running to her father's slashed body in their library. She watched as little Gabe of around eight years cry as her baby puppy was mailed to her in pieces by her classmates who stole the poor thing as an awful joke. She watched herself being tortured from the deranged man who kidnapped her, who she told no one about in fear of being kidnapped again and awakening those terrible memories.

The guys looked at Gabe in horror when they saw little Gabe being chased by bullies with paint ball guns aimed at her, her attempting suicide months later but couldn't do it, Gabe looking at the whip marks on her back. Gabe was trembling as she watched her memories play before her; mouth gaped open in a silent scream. Paul began to slowly hold his hand out to Gabe when she finally did scream, a shrill, explosively loud scream that came from the bottom of her heart. And as she screamed, the mist morphed into a shape, the shape of a man. The man reached out just inches away from Gabe's forehead, pointing to where her brain rested. He emitted a chilling low laughter as his finger pressed to her forehead, pressing closer and closer when it started to pierce through.

"GABE!" Paul bellowed as he lurched forward towards his imprint, grabbing Gabe's hand to pull her away, but was surprised when Gabe's body wouldn't move. "Gabe! Move! Don't let that monster get to you!" Paul yelled as he tried pulling Gabe away from the mist that was now halfway into her head. "Gabe!" With one last pull, Paul wretched Gabe away from the mist and into his strong arms. The mist roared at Paul and disappeared, a soft whisper filling the whole room with its mocking laughter, then echoed,

"She's mine,"

The room filled with sunlight, lighting the shadows up as though nothing ever happened. Gabe shivered and cried in Paul's arms as he held her, his hand behind her head and other arm holding her up as he softly said sweet comforting words to her. Seth and Embry by now had changed pants and stood there watching Gabe, broken looking and sobbing in their friend's arms. Jacob went to the kitchen to get his cousin some water, Jared and Quil retrieving a blanket and pillow and some food hanging from their mouths. Paul set Gabe down on the couch, taking the blanket and pillow.

After Gabe was settled on the couch and asleep, Paul sat on the arm and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a habit's he's developed. Jacob and the rest went to him and patted his back in reassurance. Sam and Emily were back, having only witnessed the last of the mist trying to go inside Gabe. It was quiet in the room, the only sound was Gabe's soft snoring that Seth found quite adorable.

Sam was the first to speak. "What was that…thing?" Emily only shook her head, the rest shrugging. "Well, now we know we can't leave Gabe by herself, God knows if that thing will come back for her." Everyone nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "So we need to make sure that she's protected at all times. Paul," Paul looks up at his pack leader. "You be with Gabe every moment every second. Don't let her out of your sight, don't let her go anywhere without you, and do NOT let her watch those Saw movies ever again. Those things will rot her head," Sam ordered, Paul nodding.

"Besides, she's your imprint after all. Maybe you can finally stop being a weenie and kiss her already," Seth giggled out, running out of the room as Paul chased him, locking him out even though he could easily smash the door open, but it was for the added effect. Everyone laughed as Paul walked in, face flushed at the thought of kissing Gabe until they heard Gabe mumble something on the couch.

All laughter ceased when they heard Gabe mutter. Slowly creeping closer to her, Gabe stirred around a little and mumbled out,

"Noooo Paulie, don't touch me there, at least not in front of the gang. Maybe later ," No one said anything as Gabe rambled on about Cheese Itz and speedos, but then busted out laughing. Paul might as well paint his face red since it'd help with his "flushing issue" as he started stomping Embry and Seth into the carpet with Jacob looming over him with a flash in his eyes and very unhappy frown. Everyone else just laughed on, Gabe still asleep.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER D: I'M GONNA TRY TO FINISH THIS OUT BEFORE SUMMER ENDS, SO PLEASE WATCH FOR UPDATES. I'M AIMING FOR WEEKLY UPDATES, SO PLEASE WATCH FOR THEM. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE SO DEPRESSINGLY SERIOUS. THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	15. Chapter 15 Bad Voodoo

Disclaimer: This guy doesn't own anything here 'cept for Gabe. Enjoy the chapter c:

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Bad Voodoo**

**Author's POV**

A few days after the incident with the mysterious black mist, things were pretty much back to normal except Paul was with Gabe everywhere she went. No literally, EVERYWHERE. Even the restroom, but Gabe made him stay outside. Paul seemed to be edgier than usual, probably because of the mist but come on! Mr. Cranky-Pants doesn't need to be any crankier, and it was starting to annoy Gabe a little. About three days later is when she finally cracked and said,

"OH MY GAD, PAUL PLEASE LIGHTEN UP AND STOP GETTING YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD," Paul looked over at her, surprisingly not sneering.

"Nope. Not until I know you're absolutely safe from whatever the hell that thing was that tried mind fucking you. Besides, Sam's orders," I groaned out loud and plopped my happy ass back on the bean bag chair. I sniffed and held my nose up in the air, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well if you're gonna be a grump, then let's go somewhere. I'll drive—"

"No,"

"But, come onnn! Aren't you sick of watching over me?"

"Nope."

"What the hell."

"Yup."

"HA! Made you say yup!"

"Nope."

"FUUUUUUUUUUU—I'M LEAVING THIS JOINT," Gabe exclaimed as she began her way to the door but Paul was already in front of her, arms crossed and looking straight down at her. "But come on! Please? I hate being cooped up here! And if that thing does come back, why am I here? If it got me here, why are we still inside the same place it tried getting me? At least can we go to Emily's? I'll help cook," That made Paul think, and after a few moments, he finally sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine, we'll go, but—"

"SWEET JESUS THANK YOU FOR PUTTING SOME SENSE INTO THIS BOY." Gabe exclaimed excitedly as she ran out the door with her backpack and keys in hand. Paul sighed and followed her out the door.

* * *

**At Emily's**

"My God Emily it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! How's Claire and the others?" Gabe gushed out as she hugged Emily, happy to not only be out of the house but to visit one of her favorite people.

"Oh, it's been alright here but quiet. I'm glad you've come to visit me. I've GOT to show you these new recipes I found in this new cookbook I got yesterday." Emily dragged Gabe into the house as Paul followed after yet again, immediately greeted by the pack who was watching Seth get his ass handed to him in Mortal Kombat by Embry, literally.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUU WHY CAN I NEVER WIN AGAINST YOU GU—OMG GABE!" Seth yelled out but stopped when he saw Gabe walk in with Emily showing her the recipes.

"Gabe!" Everyone yelled as they rushed to hug her as though she's been gone for minutes. They all laughed and apologized for not seeing her since they had to patrol the borders more because of the mist.

"We were all gonna try to see you today after Emily cooked lunch," Embry added in as he set Gabe down from his bone-crushing hug that made her fall down from lack of air. Recovering quickly, Gabe smiled at them, and then laughed when Paul started beating Embry for crushing his imprint. Yet again.

"Awww you guys don't have to do that. You're busy with all that patrolling whatnot," Bending down, Gabe picked up Claire who was currently asleep; God knows how that kid could sleep with all the noise they make. "And Claire-bear already looks like she's grown so much since I've seen her…BAAAAAWWWWWWWW I MISSED YOU GUYS," Everyone gathered around and did a group hug, Gabe, Seth, and Embry bawwing like the little girls they were, Claire STILL not awake.

"How can she not wake up from all this bawwing and noise we're mak-?" Gabe asked, but was cut off shortly from Claire moving around in her arms.

"Hnnghhhh why so lots of sound?" Claire muttered as she creaked an eyelid open. "Oooohhh, sissy!" Claire spat another spit bubble as she hugged Gabe, earning an "awww" from everyone. "Sissy, why you gone? Claire got lonely," Claire started sniffling and tearing up when she asked this, making Quil "freak-out" and grab Claire away from Gabe, wondering "oh my God am I not enough?" and other questions.

"No, you're enough, Quil. Don't worry." Gabe commented as Quil looked over at her, shit faced confusion. "When you ask your thoughts out loud, it's kind of hard not to comment back."

"Oh okay cool."

"Yup, now let's see here…hmm…we should all do something fun, like WAIT. Is there a movie theater here? Or at least a Blockbusters of some kind?"

"Uhh well there is a Hastings I think somewhere, but I you'd have to go to Port Angeles—" Seth started.

"PERFECT, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK,"

"GABRIELLE LEE BLACK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Paul yelled after as Gabe ran out the front door.

"THEN COME WITH ME, PAULIKINS."

"GAAAHHH DON'T CALL ME THAT—"

"'Ohhh don't touch me there, Paulie, at least not in front of the gang. Maybe laterrrrr,"

"SETH YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOUR ASS!"

"Embry beat you to that, Paulikins!"

The gang laughed when Gabe and Paul drove off, Paul redder than a fox's ass, which doesn't sound that strange anymore. As they drove onto the highway, Gabe looked over at Paul.

"What was Seth talking about?"

"…Dammit."

* * *

**Later On Back At Emily's**

"Yaaaaaaay we're gonna have a fun family fun night!" Gabe announced as she and Paul walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Seth and Embry were wrestling, ahem, "intently", but was quickly passed over when Gabe literally waltz to the DVD player, popped in a movie, and sat down on the couch, Paul sitting next to her.

"I think you'll all like this movie, even Claire-bear!" Everyone just looked at her like she had explosive bowel syndrome. "What? Ahh never mind. Go get some snacks that I got; the movie's starting!"

Running to get the ass ton of snacks on the table, the gang sat down around the large television, wondering what movie Gabe got to scar their minds forever.

Apparently "Paranormal Activity" was more than enough to do just that.

* * *

The guys all shit themselves at least twice throughout the entire movie; forget counting how many times Seth and Embry did. Emily's left eye twitched the whole time, Gabe passed out, and Claire was spitting bubbles, having the time of her life.

"Ahahaa, funny movie. Again again!" Everyone just stared at her in horror. Gabe's corrupted her already.

"Ahh, I think that's enough 'funny movies' for one night, don't you all agree?" Emily asked as she picked Claire up who kept squealing for more "funny movies". Quil took her and went to the kitchen, telling her all the things that are bad in watching "funny movies" like that. Gabe finally woke up, having drooled all over Paul's arm.

"Uhh, you guys would not believe the dream I had. I dreamt we were all watching 'Paranormal Activity' and all of you shit yourselves like twice, and Claire thought it was a funny movie. Crazy, right?" The gang just looked at her, not saying anything.

"Yeah…about that. You see—" Jake started to explain but stopped when they heard a shrill scream of a certain two-year-old. Running into the kitchen, they didn't see anything at first but when they moved behind the kitchen island, Quil was lying on the floor, out cold. Claire was sitting next to him, crying and telling him to wake up. Sam and Jake went over and got him up, moving him to the couch. Claire was sobbing loudly, saying that he shouldn't cheat in nap time.

Everybody was talking all at once now: what happened; was it because of the movie; did he ever change his shorts? Gabe was trying to get their attention but they were talking too loudly for her to be heard until she finally sighed heavily, stood on a kitchen chair, and yelled,

"HEY! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT." Silence was met; all eyes on the short girl wobbling on the chair that Paul went over to help keep her steady. "Thank you, now instead of freaking out, I have an idea to help us figure out what happened to Quil."

Getting down, Gabe walked to her backpack. Unzipping it, she pulled out an old looking box of some kind that was covered in dust, as though it hadn't been used in years. Turning around, Gabe flipped the box's cover to show everyone, only to meet gasps and fear.

"Gabe! What poor soul did you kill to get that?" Embry asked uncertainly, eying the Ouija Board, feeling his hairs raise up, as well as everyone else's. Gabe looked at the cover, a strange smirk stretching across her face.

"Oh, I didn't have to kill anyone for this. It was…a treasure I guess you could say. Years ago, Dad and I were wandering around a seemingly abandoned town somewhere outside of Germany. The place was run down, old, tattered, never to see the light of bustling people running in an out of its walls again. Dad was trying to look for a way out of there since we got lost along the way. We passed by a boarded up shack when we heard something shuffling inside. Curiosity got the upper hand and we peered inside through one of the cracks.

"An old woman was inside with this very board, talking to herself until she saw us. Running to the window, she thrust the board at us through a break in the window and told us to take it away before "he" got her. So we did, and Dad left it in the closet, never to talk about it again. He was afraid of selling it, in case the spirits got angry. I took it before I boarded the plane for La Push, just in case. It looks like we can finally use this thing for good use."

Gabe finished her little story with a soft chortle, looking back up at the gang, who was by now completely scared shitless. Seth and Embry were holding onto each other, shaking, and everyone else was just staring open mouthed. A fly flew in and out of their mouths, too.

"Well, let's not just stand there as that fly lays its babies in your mouths. Let's get this thing set up," Gabe cracked her knuckles painfully, failing horribly but went to set the Ouija Board up on Emily's coffee table in the living room. Paul went in front of her, stopping her briefly.

"Gabe, maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Pfffttttt that movie just scared you. This is completely safe, honest! I've seen movies about people using these things, it's easy," Gabe moved around Paul as she continued on, opening the box. Pulling the even dustier board out, everyone leaned in to look at the cursed board.

It was definitely old; scratches, tears, and spills littering the surface. It was black, the lettering and shapes a musty white. In the upper corners was a smiling sun and crescent moon, a pentagram in the middle. The letters of the alphabet was in the middle, arched upwards towards the sun and moon. Beneath the letters was the words, "yes, no, and good-bye." Numbers zero to nine went across the bottom, the word "hello" directly on top. All eyes went to the center of the board, feeling a sudden drop in temperature as they saw the glass eye staring at them; its ugly pupil and red iris seemingly glow. In other words, it was pretty fucking cool looking.

Gabe held the saw-tooth looking pointer in her hand, finished setting the board up. Looking up, she asked, "Who wants to play?"

Emily had just come back down from Claire's guest bedroom, bringing back a silver coin and sage candles to burn. Lining the candle around the living room, she lit them all up, calming everyone's nerves. She handed the silver coin to Gabe who set it on the board. By now, all calmness was gone and the mood was eerily creepy again. Damned weenies.

Paul stepped forward, offering to play the game. Seth and Embry looked at each other, but soon stepped forward. Jake did too, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and of course Quil stayed back. After Gabe screened everyone in the room, she sat down in front of the board, and placed her fingers on the pointer, the guys doing so as well.

"Now whatever you do, do NOT take your fingers off the pointer. It'll screw everything up and you'll be damned forever with some bad ass spirit chasing you everywhere you go, so don't take your fingers off. Don't move the pointer around, the spirit does that for you. If you do, you'll be haunted pretty much, too. Okay?" Gabe instructed; the room deathly quiet. She got four nods, turned back and began the game.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Nothing happened. Gabe cleared her throat and tried again. "Hell-ooooo? Anyone care to please tell me what the hell happened to my friend here?" Again, nothing happened for about three minutes. Suddenly, the pointer started moving, slowly, but definitely moving.

_Hello_

The players held their breath as the pointer finally rested on the world "hello." Gabe's eyes were wider than a damned owl's, not daring to breathe. She snapped out of it and looked at the guys' pale faces. None of them moved the pointer. Taking a deep breath, Gabe moved on with the questions.

"Um…hi. Uh, who are you?" The pointer took its time moving from letter to letter this time, spelling a few words out.

_Yer mom lol_

Seth sniggered and Embry hit him with his free hand, both earning a glare from Gabe. Sighing, she tried again. The pointer moved.

_Abraham Lincoln_

"Pleeassseeee tell us your real name?" Gabe pleaded with the spirit, watching the pointer move to the word "no." Groaning in frustration, Gabe told the spirit goodbye and even tried moving the pointer to the word good-bye, but it wouldn't move. Looking around the guys, they looked shit faced terrified like a hooker being told she's "out of the job". They weren't faking any of it either.

A crash came from somewhere upstairs, making Seth and Embry whimper, everyone else look straight up where the sound emitted. Emily's eyes grew wide as she pried herself from Sam's arms, yelling out, "Claire!" Sam's body went tense as he and Emily ran upstairs to the toddler. The gang stayed down, fingers still glued to the pointer as they heard them shuffling in Claire's room, then a roar of some kind, then a loud thud of something being thrown against the wall.

Emily screamed as she came running downstairs, clutching a crying Claire in her arms. They were about halfway down when Emily fell, dropping Claire who landed on her tush, crawling away down to Quil on the couch. Emily tried getting up but screamed as her body was being dragged upstairs from some invisible force, her screams growing fainter and fainter until they stopped abruptly.

No one moved in the living room, not even Claire as she cried on Quil's unmoving body. They all stared upstairs, waiting for something to come down. They waited, but nothing ever came down.

It felt like hours before anyone let out a breath. They looked around the living room and upstairs many times, wondering what the hell just happened. They tried prying their fingers off the pointer, but still none of them could. Gabe started freaking out, blaming herself and the damned Ouija Board for causing all of the shit that's happened. Paul tried to reassure her by saying none of it was her fault and such, but couldn't finish when Gabe looked straight ahead. Following her gaze, Paul and the others turned to see Emily standing on the foot of the stairs.

Emily stared at the gang, eyes completely black, and clothes torn. The woman looked fucking scary as shit, hell she could easily own the Grudge without having to make those annoying "hnngglllshhh" noises and squirming around on the floor like a dying rat. Anyways, Emily slowly steeped down the foot of the stairs, heading straight for the gang. A wet sounding plop echoed in the room as Seth's pants became heavier.

"Dammit, these things were only a few weeks old!" Seth swore, but stopped when everyone stared at him to shut up. He did.

When Emily was about arms length away from Gabe, she bent down so she was face to face with her. Gabe screwed her eyes shut as Emily leaned forward to her ear, her breath tickling her neck. Parting her lips, Emily smiled and whispered out,

"Boo."

Opening an eye, Gabe looked at a now laughing Emily, along with the gang joining her. Both eyes now opened, and totally shit-brained at what the hell just happened, she looked upstairs to see Sam walking down, unharmed and laughing along. Quil was awake and playing with Claire, who ceased crying. Realization finally hit the dumb girl.

"What the hell why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that; otherwise I would've brought a voodoo witch too!"

Paul laughed heartily, but stopped when he saw how annoyed his imprint was. "Well, we thought that it was time to show you to stop watching all those horrible movies, so we all kind of just did this. Emily's wearing black contacts—"

"Which I can't see crap out of!"

"And all the stuff that happened was fake. Jake had a magnet underneath the table, moving the pointer around." Gabe looked at her cousin in shock, who sheepishly was grinning, waving the magnet around. "So…do you hate us now?"

Stepping back, Gabe looked at the people around her who played this prank on her. She frowned deeply, making everyone look disappointed but she grinned and began laughing.

"That was so awesome! I've never been pranked that good before, not even when my friends tried telling me that candy was a myth and it's nothing more than diabetes in a wrapper. Nah, we're good here. Except for you, young man." Pointing to Paul who looked more frightened than a rabbit running away from a rabid pelican, Gabe frowned and put on her most serious face she could. "YOU, you owe me an apology."

"Eh? Why me—"

"Because you didn't do the prank sooner!"

"What the hell—huh fine. I'm sorry I didn't get the gang to prank you sooner."

"Annnnd?"

"Um…I'm sorry for whatever else it is I'm supposed to be sorry about?"

Gabe sighed and walked up to Paul, jumped on his feet, and smacked a kiss right on his cheek. Stepping off, Gabe grinned when Paul's face flushed redder than baboon's ass (HA you thought I was gonna say fox's didn't you?)

"THAT was for not giving me one of those earlier, and just because." Laughing, Gabe and the gang took turns playing 'Paul in the Middle' while throwing his dignity back and forth.

Claire and Quil looked at everyone playing around with Paul's dignity when Claire looked up at Quil.

"Can Claire pway wif your dignetee?"

"…maybe later, Claire-bear."

"GIVE ME MY DIGNITY BACK!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO GIVE BACK."

* * *

Yaaaaaay longer chapter is longer this time. Hopefully you all liked it, and review if you can please! Thank you c:


	16. Chapter 16 Halloween Fun Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of or from Twilight or the Twilight franchise. Only Gabe and other characters unassociated with it. C:

**Chapter 16**

**Halloween Fun Time**

**Author's POV**

Weeks passed by and before you knew it October was upon Gabe and the gang like ugly on a bitch. Everyone was pretty excited about it since their favorite holiday was coming up: Halloween. Decorations were put in place, ass tons of candy were bought, haunted houses were being prettied up and costumes were bought or made. Well, except Gabe's and the gang. It wasn't until around the 30th when she realized that none of them got their costumes yet.

"SHIT MAN WE DON'T HAVE OUR COSTUMES YET AND HALLOWEEN'S TOMORROW." Gabe yelled out as she dropped ten pounds of lights on Seth's foot. Jumping around and cursing like a bitch, Seth hobbled away as the gang gathered around. "We need to find a Halloween store around here or some kind of costume shop."

Jake and Paul looked at each other, mock and disbelief written on their foreheads.

"Um, Gabe? Aren't we a little too old for that?" Jake asked, ducking down as a deformed Barbie doll head was thrown at him. Gabe stared at them in shock.

"Too old? Tool old? There's no such thing as too old for Halloween. That's like being told I'm too old for my baby clothes." Everyone just looked at her. "Okay, maybe I'm too old for those, but STILL. Halloween is for everyone! Maybe not so much for the creeper stalkers, but you get what I mean. Now, come on. Is there a costume shop anywhere?"

Embry raised his hand. Gabe pointed to him.

"Yes, Embry?"

"Uh I saw a Halloween store they set up next to Wal-Mart. I think it closes today tho—"

"PERFECT. LET'S GET SOME WHORISH COSTUMES!" Gabe ran out the door with keys that she grabbed from who knows where. The gang followed her out and piled into the van, then off to the shop they went, running over only a few people along the way.

When they pulled up to the shop, Gabe ooo'd and awed at how big it was. The building was the old warehouse that no one ever used anymore, so the company rented it just for people to buy their costumes. Jumping out, Gabe and the guys ran to the store, again running over only a few people and a small kid or two. Once inside, Gabe stared in awe at how damned big the inside was, and how full of costumes it was.

"Whoa. Look how many damned costumes there are." Gabe breathed as she scanned the area for the perfect costume. It didn't take that long. "Ooo! Look, costumes!" She galloped off, Paul running after her. The gang just kind of looked around on their own.

"HAAAA! LOOK AT THIS ONE!" Picking up a rather revealing French maid costume, making Paul flush. Again. God won't the guy stop that already?

"Uh, sure but I think you're gonna get cold in it. I mean, there's…nothing…covering the back…like…at all…aww shit," Paul stammered, getting a nose bleed from apparently imagining Gabe in the very skimpy outfit.

"Really?" Gabe asked, looking at the little costume. It was sheer in most places, the apron barely being able to cover the crotch. There indeed was nothing to cover the back except the ribbon going around the lower back and neck to hold the costume up. "Hmm…you're right. No telling how many pubic lice are on this poor thing." Gabe finished, dropping the costume. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh god now what—what the hell?"

Gabe ran inside a changing room with who knows what costume this time. It was a few minutes later when she came sauntering out wearing the costume. And it looked damned good.

It was a Little Red Riding Hood's costume, which sounded so stereotypical it was unreal. The top had a bodice with velvet red ribbons on the front, tied like a corset, a white apron hanging down from underneath. The black skirt was attached to the bodice, flowing down and hitting the floor. The white bell sleeves hung low, completely hiding away Gabe's hands. Topping off the headpiece was a removable velvety red hooded cape that was about as long as the skirt.

Finishing off the costume was her black combat boots and a red pendant that hung to the hallow of her neck and a pretty golden woven basket with her wolf plushie she bought in Wal-Mart. To sum it up, Gabe looked hotter than a steamy threesome orgy in the middle of July.

"Heyyy, you still there?" Gabe asked, snapping her fingers in front of Paul's face, a puddle of drool forming a moat around him. Snapping out of his trance, Paul wiped the drool off his face and looked down at Gabe, still wearing the costume.

"Uh yeah. Get that costume." He said simply, trying to cover up his obvious liking for the costume. Gabe laughed and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wolf. I might let you have some of my treats later." Paul perked up and almost followed Gabe into the changing room, where she hit him with one of her boots.

* * *

**Halloween Day**

"OH MY GOD FINALLY IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Gabe squealed at around five in the afternoon the next day for about the thirtieth time. She and the gang were at Emily's place, getting the last finishing touches placed up, and changing into costumes. "I'm so excited! My first Halloween here in La Push. It's making me teary-eyed…BAWWWW," Gabe sniffed, remembering the times she spent Halloween with her Dad and friends before erupting in tears along with Seth and Embry holding onto her.

Emily came in wearing her hippie costume, her eyes flashing behind the purple tinted glasses. She saw Gabe, Seth, and Embry bawwing in the middle of her living room, so sighing; she went over to them and threw Butterfinger candy bars in the air, making them all stop as they pawed at the candies.

"You three need to start changing into your costumes. It's already getting dark and you don't wanna miss trick-or-treating now do you?" Emily said to them, who weren't really paying that much attention since they were fighting over who gets the last Butterfinger. But when Emily waved a huge bar of Hershey's milk chocolate, they stopped fighting and listened. Nodding, they went to change to their costumes.

"Kids these days," Emily laughed softly as Sam came up behind her in his matching hippie costume, his red tinted glasses making his eyes twinkle.

"You can't blame them, Em. It IS Halloween, after all. They need the fun for all the work they've done, especially the boys," Sam smirked and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. "And with them gone, it'd be just you and me here, all al—"

"OH GOD GET A ROOM, MY EYES." Gabe yelled, shielding her virgin eyes from the couple; Seth, Embry and the rest of the gang gagging.

"Oh quit being so damned childish, gaahhhh just go and get some candy already!" Sam yelled back as he pushed them all out of the house, slamming and locking the door behind them. Looking back to his giggling hippie fiancé, Sam walked to her and kissed her. "Now, where were we?" Sam asked, but stopped when Emily wouldn't stop giggling. "What? Is there something in my te—, "

Emily pointed to the window. Following her finger, Sam looked to the window to see the gang and ten different little kids video taping and flashing cameras at them, some holding their bags up for teeth rotting candy. Stomping his way to the front door, Sam unlocked it, grumbling about these damned kids give no privacy nowadays and how he was gonna take Seth and Embry's favorite chew toys, making them cry.

* * *

**In Town**

The sun had almost set by now, and kids of all ages were storming the streets with big ass trash bags, running to their poor neighbors' houses demanding candy. Gabe and the gang, wearing their pretty little costumes ran around too, going from house to house, getting their army tent sized bags filled. Seth and Embry went as a group costume set; Embry wearing a black and gray striped pimp outfit, big feathered hat and cane included, and Seth as Frank N. Furter, make up and all.

Jake was more classy and went as a detective since he couldn't decide what the hell to wear, Jared and Kim as Cinderella and Prince Charming, Quil a puppy (which made the gang lol ass tons) Claire a bumblebee, Leah was off with her imprint as usual so no one really knows of her, and Paul as Van Helsing, which again, made the gang lol ass tons.

They got lots of stares from parents and other teenagers trick or treating, but they ignored them as they ran around La Push, rummaging for the most candy they can get, but later Jared, Kim, Quil and Claire went off on their own, so it left Gabe, Paul, Jake, Seth and Embry together. It was around nine thirty when Gabe looked up at the sky, seeing dark clouds cover up the bright moon, a deep thunder chortling at how damned stupid everybody looked.

"Awww, I think it's gonna start raining soon, you guys," Gabe complained as everyone looked up to see a bright flash of lightning haul ass across the sky. They aww'd too and started heading for home when a big ass rain drop hit Seth on the head, literally making him fall down from the weight.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HIT ME?"

"Uh…" Everyone looked unsurely at Seth as he tried getting his make up cleaned. When he started getting up, he was hit again by something, but this time it looked like it exploded when it hit him, just like a—

"WHAT THE HELL WHO'S THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT ME?" The gang only shrugged as another water balloon hit Seth, and another and another. Soon it looked like it was raining water balloons all over poor Seth, whose make up completely washed off. Failing to get up, Seth finally just laid face planting the pavement, limbs sprawled out as the water balloons kept dousing him. Embry laughed at his soaked friend, the water balloons ceasing at last.

"LOL IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE WASHED YOU OFF." Embry poked Seth's head with his dragon head handled cane. Seth merely just grumbled his distaste as he wobbly got up, his soggy clothes heavy, weighing him down so he fell again.

"Mommy, why's that transvestite kissing the side walk?" A random little girl in a tooth fairy costume asked her mother as they passed by the gang. The mother quickly shooed her off, mumbling something about 'you shouldn't meddle with the affairs of a transvestite, sweetie'.

"Seth, get up so we can get some more candy! We still need to hit the old creepy house down the street. It's probably loaded with chocolate!" Gabe chimed in as she drug Seth across the street.

"I'd get worms if I ate too much damned chocolate, but its so gooooood wait the creepy house?" Seth began but stopped Gabe when he realized what she was talking about. "That house? We can't go there!" Gabe looked at him puzzled, but the rest of the gang started to shiver in fear about the mention of the house.

"Why? It's just some house that someone took a lot of time decorating is all. Maybe they kept it like that for the whole year or something BUT that's not the point. My Gabe senses are tingling and they're telling me that that house is LOADED with shit tons of candy, and I'm going there even if I have to go alone!" Paul stepped forward, right eye twitching.

"Gabe…what you need to understand is that house down the street…is HAUNTED AS FUCK. LIKE, SERIOUSLY," Paul tried to say but Gabe was already about a third of the way down the street. Groaning, Paul and the others ran up to Gabe and circled around her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WITCH CRAFT LET ME GO!"

"That house, Gabe, is what Paul said. It's really haunted. It happened years ago," Embry started, everyone gathering around him for story time. "It was the year 1973. Most of the houses you see here were just being built around that time, including THAT house. Anyway, a quaint little family drove up here one day to look at the house. The dad liked it and bought it almost immediately, and within days of finishing the house, the family was moved in.

"There was the dad, mom, two kids and their dog. They lived their lives happily in the house, or so they wanted their neighbors to think, but they knew better. Every night was bloodcurdling screams, sounds of chainsaws and other ungodly things. One night, there were loud gun shots that sounded throughout the entire reservation. People ran to the house to find every member of the family dead; shot right through the head!

"After the police removed the bodies from the house, they were investigating the house when they stumbled upon the basement. Inside, they found human bones and limbs strewn all over the floor. It was noted as the most gruesome thing anyone in the town's ever seen. So they locked up the house and said that no one is to step foot into the house. It's rumored that the family's screams still rang throughout the house, gunshots heard across the land. And that's why we aren't allowed to go inside th—GABE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Gabe snuck out of the story time circle and ran off to the house. She looked around the front and sides, looking for a crack or hole big enough for her to slip in. Eying the front of the house again carefully, Gabe looked at the front door and almost cheered when she saw that the doggie door wasn't boarded up. The flap was big enough; a Great Dane could easily fit through. Squeezing herself as small as she could, Gabe crawled through the door flap, disappearing inside the house.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO? WHAT IF SHE GETS EATEN ALIVE BY SOME BEAR OR-OR GETS STUCK THERE FORE—"Jake ranted on as the gang ran to the house. Paul looked over at him in disgust, a sneer plain on his face.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**. IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND PISS YOURSELF YOU CAN LEAVE. I'M GETTING GABE BACK." As soon as he reached the front door, he grabbed the end of one of the boards keeping it shut and ripped it off mercilessly, doing the same with the other board. Retching the door open, Paul stormed inside with the gang standing on the front porch.

Seth and Embry sighed, Jake just looking at the door and broken pieces of wood.

"I wished I had someone who would plow recklessly inside some Hell house looking for me," Seth gushed, Embry nodding. Jake just shook his head at the two and looked into the pitch black house. He was about to go inside when Embry held him back.

"Hey man, this is Paul's job. Gabe's his imprint. He'll find her, don't worry about it. Just sit back and watch the show." Embry and Seth pulled out three lawn chairs, each with five boxes of freshly popped popcorn and dozens of Cokes. Sighing in defeat, Jacob went to a lawn chair and grabbed a few boxes of popcorn.

* * *

Gabe walked around the ancient looking house, staring up at the ceiling, thanking the moon for its bright light. The dust was so thick inside that Gabe choked a few times when she shuffled about. The place was HUGE, and she's only been through the living room and kitchen! It looked like something straight from those gothic horror movies; big old paintings of high ranking people above a grand fireplace to the clawed footed pieces of furniture. Personally, Gabe would've loved to make this house her own, maybe some cleaning would be needed but still.

She was nearing a big door to some room when Gabe heard a faint shuffling somewhere behind her. Glancing back, she squinted her eyes almost shut, but couldn't find anything. Perhaps it was Seth farting or something, nevertheless she returned to the door when a shadow passed behind her unknowingly.

"Gabe! Gaaaaabbbbeeeeeeee! Answer me, scream out in despair, threaten Seth or Embry's life SOMETHING." Paul called out, stumbling over broken pieces of furniture somewhere near the front of the house. He was having a hard time moving around the house since the layers of dust was messing up his sense of smell, thus masking over Gabe's scent. Even his supremely enhanced vision wasn't much help, as clouds had passed over the moon, darkening the house once more. Now all Paul was left with was his hearing, so straightening up, he cocked his head to the right and listened. What was that, just a little closer… THERE!

"Gabe don't go too far! I'm on my way!"

Gabe had now entered some other room when she heard what sounded like someone calling out. She listened closer, but soon dismissed it as a dying cat on steroids trying to get it on with a porcupine. The clouds were blocking the moon, so it was very dark in the room, but Gabe thought ahead and pulled her flashlight out of her basket. Clicking it on, the LED lights penetrated the darkness, showing the horror that was left in this room.

It appeared to be a family room of some sort, possibly where they would retreat after supper or during a thunderstorm. It was spacious and beautiful, on account of the large pentagram with two circles around it in the middle of the room.

Startled, Little Red Riding Hood peered closer at the satanic symbol on the floor. It appeared to be carved in with a knife of some sort and filled with some kind of black powder. Kneeling down, Gabe ran a finger along the pentagram, bringing her hand up to her nose to sniff. Hmm, gun powder. Around the pentacle were inky black candles. Great, what the hell were these Satanist people doing with gunpowder and candles? Another sound came from somewhere in the room. Shining her flashlight around, Gabe saw yet nothing again and went to look around the room but was frozen in her place when she saw the black mist in front of her.

Paul burst into the room, snapping his head up to see Gabe still and frigid, her flashlight rolled to his feet. She was staring into the darkness with wide, terrified eyes, mouth gaped open. He tried to see what she was seeing, but couldn't see anything. Running to her, he grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Gabe? Gabe! Snap out of it! It's me, Paul!" Gabe didn't seem to acknowledge him there when she suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs. Letting go of her shoulders, Paul covered his ears from her ear-splitting shrieks, each scream louder than the first. The last one lasted about a minute straight, and finally she passed out, Paul catching her before she hit the floor. He looked at her in pain and confusion, holding her close to his chest.

"Gabe…what did you see?"

Feet were heard trampling across hard wood floor when Seth, Embry and Jake ran in as Paul stood up with Gabe, small and fragile looking lay limp in his arms. He didn't have to say anything; they already understood.

Halloween was a little too much fun tonight.

* * *

Hours later, Gabe woke up lying on her bed. She had another damned headache, but when she tried raising her right hand up to hold her head, something weighed it down. Looking down, Gabe was a bit shocked to find Paul sitting beside her bed asleep, his fingers intertwined with hers, still in his costume. Apparently he was with her the entire time she was out. Smiling, Gabe leaned down and kissed the top of Paul's head, making him grunt and shuffle slightly, but soon settled down once more.

Gabe sighed as she laid back down, closing her eyes for another dream involving Paul and Larry the llama, her fingers still intertwined with Paul's.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY another chapter written! I'm sorry it was long D: I hope you guys liked it, and make sure to watch for the next chapter in the English Girl in La Push story! Thank you and I hope that was a little fluffier than the last one c:  
**


	17. Chapter 17 My Milkshakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from or of Twilight. Just lil' o Gabe here. Enjoy the chapter c:

**Chapter 17**

**My Milkshakes Bring All the Boys to the Yard**

**Author's POV**

Paul woke up sometime around nine in the morning the next day. He squinted at the sun's bright ass light shining through the window. Popping his neck, he was about to get up when he felt something warm holding his hand. Remembering last night, Paul smiled a little as he looked down at his imprint. Carefully untangling their fingers, he stood up but was stopped when that very hand reached out and grabbed his hand again. _What the hell_ he thought.

"Hnngghhhh don't leave me…" Gabe grumbled, tightening her grip on his hand. Paul sighed and tried prying her off since he needed to go pee but she only held on tighter. "Don't…leave me…like Dad did…" Looking down at her now shivering body, Paul looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he remembered he didn't care if anyone was looking, and climbed in bed with her.

It was a really snug fit since he was much too big for the bed, but he improvised by moving Gabe on top of him, where she curled into a ball right on his chest, still gripping his hand. Looking down at the girl snuggling on his chest, with his free hand Paul started to gently stroke her cheek, silently chuckling at the stream of drool running down the corner of her mouth.

"How could I have been so lucky to have imprinted on you?" Paul asked silently, wiping the drool away. Gabe stirred and repositioned herself so that she was lying face down on Paul's collarbone, her legs by his sides. "…I'm sooo glad I don't have to go pee anymore."

The entire time Gabe laid there on Paul, he began to stroke her hair, cupped her cheeks sometimes, run his hand up and down her upper arms; things like that. He was surprised Jake or anyone else didn't come barging up the room yet, but he was thankful for it. They probably had video cameras set up all over the place, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Gabrielle Lee Black, and she was right with him.

Apparently Paul dozed off because later he didn't feel weight on his chest. Widening his eyes at the realization, Paul sat right up and looked around the room. No sign of Gabe = FUCK WHAT HAPPENED TIME TO FREAK OUT. In about two seconds, Paul was out of bed and down the stairs, checking everywhere for Gabe. He was too busy fretting when Gabe poked her head from the kitchen to look out at all the damned noise that was being made. Seeing that Paul was busy doing whatever it is he was doing, she pulled her head back inside the kitchen, finishing breakfast. He'll notice the smell soon enough. She made his favorite blueberry pancakes with extra blueberries, after all.

Sure enough, Paul's keen nose led him straight to the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise, but lowered in relief when he saw Gabe setting up the table, humming an upbeat sounding tune quietly to herself. Walking over to her, Paul was about arms width away when Gabe swung a huge iron skillet to his head, hitting him square in the forehead. Paul cried out in shock and pain, falling down to his knees. Damn that girl had a strong arm!

"What the hell was THAT for?" Paul demanded, holding his head in his hands, looking up at the unsmiling girl above him. Kneeling down to his level, their eyes locked together briefly before she moved close to his ear.

"THAT, was for not letting me know beforehand that you were gonna crawl in my bed with me. But this on the other hand," here she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead. "Was for not leaving me. Now come on, get up and get some breakfast!"

"…Are you bi-polar or something?" Paul asked, accepting Gabe's hand to help him get up. When he was on his feet, Gabe cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You haven't noticed?"

"…Oh God."

They were just about to settle down when a mass of feet trampling came to the door; Seth, Embry and Jake plastered to the screen, looking at the food with drool running down their mouths like waterfalls. They all looked at Gabe with pleading faces, making her laugh as she waved them inside, Paul growling deeply in annoyance. He thought he could finally have a breakfast alone with his imprint, WITHOUT most of the pack fighting over HIS blueberry pancakes that SHE cooked just for HIM. Bastards.

* * *

Gabe was at Emily's house a few hours later. The gang had gone off patrolling right after they were done eating breakfast, so they should be back in about three…two…on—

"GODDAMMIT I'M TIRED." They all panted together in unison, tramping back in Emily's living room, scourging her refrigerator for food, and then plopping down on the couches and chairs. Sam went to Emily, who was reading a magazine over seafood on the recliner, picked her up and set her on his lap, never once messing up her reading. Seth and Embry tried mimicking them but ended up fighting over who was sitting on who's lap. Paul looked at them in annoyance, looking around the living room for Gabe.

"Where's Gabe?" he asked, Emily pointing straight upstairs, her eyes never leaving the magazine, but nestled closer to her fiancé. Paul nodded in thanks and stamped up the long stairway, scanning anywhere for Gabe.

"Hey Gabe! We're back from patrolling. Where're you at?" Paul looked around, but couldn't find her. Resorting to his nose yet again, he quickly found her scent which led him to the attic. Puzzled at why the hell she would be up there, he pulled the ladder down and climbed up.

Poking his head through the narrow opening, Paul raked his eyes through the big ass attic. Gabe was nowhere to be seen. _What the hell_, he thought. _Her scent's everywhere in this room. Where is she?_

"Gabe? Gabe where are you? Don't tell me you think you're invisible again!" No answer. Groaning in frustration, Paul climbed into the attic and began looking around for his crazed imprint. "Gabe please answer me! I said please! Answer me, dammit!"

When Paul began shifting through every piece of paper and furniture throughout the room, he was a bit ruffled when he saw how many newspapers were up there, all of them containing articles over disappearing children, horrific murders, and unexplained mysteries all dating back to around the early seventies. What was Emily doing with these newspapers? And where did she get them? Most of them were older than some of the gang's parents. Well, whatever the reason was, it must be good seeing how Emily kept them all in good condition.

A shuffling noise brought Paul back, somewhere in the back of the attic. Tensing up, he moved stealthily through the dusty attic, keeping best away from the creaky floorboards. _Shuffle shuffle. _There it was again. It sounded like he was getting closer to the noise. Lowering himself so that the shadows hid him, Paul crept on forward, closer and closer. Creeping behind a large cardboard box, he slowly raised his head above the box. There beyond the box was Gabe, sitting with her legs folded underneath her, reading a newspaper.

Paul eased up and got up, walking over the box and stood behind Gabe, slowly kneeling down next to her. She looked deeply absorbed in the newspaper; she didn't show any signs of noticing his presence. Paul raised an eyebrow and turned to the newspaper in her small hands. Oh, that's why she didn't answer him.

'World renowned doctor and father, Daniel Black was found murdered in his home Wednesday of this week. His body appeared to be mauled by some ghastly beast, but had a large knife protruding his neck as well. Researchers are completely stumped at what could have done such damage, not to mention he was found inside his library in the middle of the house that had no windows or anything for the beast to crash through, though they're saying it might have been a human to some extent.

'What's even more puzzling is that no harm was done to his fifteen year old daughter, Gabrielle Black. Some are saying that she may have done this monstrosity, but even if so, how could a mere teenage girl do such damage to her own—'

That was more than enough for Paul to read. Gabe clutched the newspaper tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white, hands shaking. Tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the paper, blurring the letters. Paul looked at her, trying to imagine what was going through her head. He didn't have to imagine much.

A sob broke loose from deep within her, finally letting the tears flow freely at their own will. Paul was a bit hesitant whether to hold her or let her grieve in peace, but Gabe turned and grabbed a handful of his grey shirt, not letting him go, so he did the only thing he thought would be comforting enough; he held her as she cried onto him.

"Cry as much as you need to. I won't leave you, Gabe. I'll never leave you."

* * *

"Emillllyyyyyy can I PLEASE use your Blender 9001?" Gabe begged on her knees about an hour later. Emily was still reading her magazine when she held her middle finger up as an answer. "OH COME ON! I didn't mean to make your last one explode, honest! I won't be too long, I promise! Pretty please?" It took Emily around a minute for her final answer; both middle fingers up and somehow still reading the magazine.

"BAAAWWWWWWW, WHY NOT? I WAS GONNA MAKE MILKSHAKES." Milkshakes? This perked the guys right up. Why, they love milkshakes. Their stomachs grumbled loudly as they all went on their knees and started begging along with Gabe.

"Pleeaassseeeeeee Emily?" Looking over her magazine, Emily sighed and set it down. They leaned forward from suspense. Looking at each and every one of them, Emily cleared her throat and opened her mouth. Her answer was blowing a raspberry at them, pulling her bottom eyelid down in mockery.

The gang's bottom lips quivered, but Emily only laughed.

"Fine, make as many milkshakes you want. Just remember to clean the kitchen when you're done." Cheers erupted as they all rushed to the kitchen. "Oh and Gabe! Make me a chocolate chip milkshake if you can, please." Gabe smiled and gave thumbs up as she went inside the kitchen.

Most of the guys remembered that they had no idea how to make a milkshake so they left except for Paul who stayed behind with Gabe. She had them right down what they wanted and soon she was searching the cabinets for the ingredients, which happened to be a shit ton. Damned pigs.

"Guuh…can't…reach…damned…coco powder…shiittttttt." Paul just looked at her try to reach for the powder on the bottom shelf of the cabinets above the counter. Looking directly at the coco powder that sat at eye level with him, Paul simply grabbed it and handed it to Gabe, whose hand was twitching in all sorts of really weird angles, trying to reach for the canister. Voicing her thanks, Gabe went to the other cabinet, grabbed a long ass pole to open it, and tried yet again reaching for something else.

"…Need some help?" Gabe huffed and heaved as she tried to get the vanilla extract, eyes looking like they were about to pop out of her head. Bringing his hand to his eyebrows and knitting them together, Paul was about to grab it before Gabe yelled NO in a very demonic sounding voice, sweat beads rolling down her face.

Paul drew his hand back, but slowly inched towards the vanilla extract, making Gabe yell no again. He did it once more and Gabe yelled no. Smirking, he continued doing this at different tempos, making it sound like Gabe was beat boxing. Seth and Embry were video taping of course, laughing their asses off until the canister of coco powder went flying at them and hit them both.

"Hmm…oh Gabe look over there! It's Larry the llama!" Paul exclaimed, making Gabe turn her head excitedly to the window, giving Paul enough time to push the vanilla extract closer to her hand. "Awww, he ran off. Maybe he'll come by again soon."

Gabe sniffed but gasped when she felt the vanilla extract in her hand. Ha! She did it without anyone's help! If only Larry was here to witness this, or did he? Maybe he was planning on throwing her a party later on because of this glorious moment. Man this was so cool.

"Yay! Larry's gonna throw a party just for me! Now let's get those milkshakes started." Gabe cried out happily, Paul wiping his forehead with the back of his hand in relief that she actually fell for that.

* * *

"Alright everyone, here's your milkshakes!" Gabe announced, coming out of the kitchen with a huge platter full of milkshakes in mugs, Paul holding two more tray fulls. The gang cheered and ran to the platters, grabbing their milkshakes that very conveniently had their names written on 'em, which equaled to about five to six per person.

"Thank you, deary," Emily thanked as Gabe handed her her chocolate chip milkshake. All were topped off with whipped cream, a sprinkle of cinnamon, and a handful of chocolate chips. Sitting down on the loveseat, Gabe and Paul drank their milkshakes. Seth and Embry were yet again wrestling for the last banana milkshake when Embry hit the nearby stereo, his head hitting the play button. The speakers were old, but still worked just fine when "My Milkshakes" started playing.

Sam and the gang looked at Emily, who only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's good workout music."

Gabe laughed at got up, standing on the couch as she started singing along with Kelis in the god awful song, trying to make her voice sound as auto-tuned as hers. The guys laughed along and held their milkshakes up, swaying in beat with the music, then turning to head-banging.

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours I can teach you, but I have to charge." They all sang in sync, getting up and dancing along with the song. Sam and Paul were the only ones who held back since they were too busy staring helplessly in love at their imprints dancing their asses off.

"Damn…" they drooled, both getting nose bleeds when the girls started shimmying their hips like hula dancers, the rest of the guys attempting to do the same, though Seth and Embry perfected it with ease.

* * *

**Hey there and sorry it's a shorter chapter :c I hope you all liked it though (including the little fluff in the bedroom and attic!) and stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll keep the stories fluffy and try making them more hilurius. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18 Finally Did It Right

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight at all. Only Gabe and other characters unassociated with Twilight. Enjoy the chapter c:

**Chapter 18**

**Finally Did It Right**

**Author's POV**

School sucks ass, especially when you're outside having dodge balls being thrown at you in the middle of fall wearing only a thin athletics shirt and underwear shorts. Just ask Gabe for example, well, after she's done being beaten to shit with dodge balls.

Limping her way out of P. E., Gabe grumbled about "stupid preps and their cheerleading enhanced strength", slamming open the double doors, almost hitting Paul who waited for her.

"Goddammit Gabe pay attention who you're gonna slam doors on next time." He spat a little too angrily, Gabe throwing a sharp glare at him.

"At least you weren't the one getting your face caved in with fucking dodge balls harder than a damned boulder." She retorted back, instantly making Paul regret what he said to her. He was about to apologize to her when the infamous Lucile and her posse strutted through the doors, immediately eying Paul with lust. "Oh God, now what does the Bitching Witch want?" Gabe asked tiredly, annoyed as hell when Lucile walked right past her and wrapped her arms around Paul.

**Gabe's POV**

"Ohhh Paulie I missed you sooooooo much! I was so alone without my man holding me in his arms!" Seriously? That's the best she can think of? Little bitch better get her hands off of my goddamn man before I kick her ass, that's for sure. Wait. Dammit there goes the whole "my man" shit again. Oh well. Hmm, well two can play it that game.

A random football player guy was walking by when I ran up to him, plastering on my largest, most pitiful puppy dog eyes I could muster. When the guy finally noticed I was next to him, he looked at me like I was some horrid spawn of Satan, something that I'd just laugh about.

"Ohhhh, uh…" I started, but stumbled when I realized I didn't know the guy's name. Luckily he was wearing a letterman jacket that had his name neatly printed on the front. "Ohhhh Matt, how ever was your day, sweetums?" Lucile and her gang noticed me trying to "flirt" (Gods that just SOUNDS horrible) with this Matt guy, and apparently it hit home.

Matt was trying to pry me off of him since I latched onto his arm, but I had a strong enough grip that he couldn't. Lucile was livid; Paul looked like he was heartbroken. I winked at him and he got it.

"Matt please don't leave me all alone to fend for myself. I'm such a helpless girl; I couldn't survive on my own!" Lucile was now stomping her way to us, her lackeys not far behind with equally angry expressions.

"Um, I have no idea who you are so please get your hands off me." Matt said, trying to twist his way away from me. Well has he no respect, eh? Not matter, Lucile was here at last, and damn did she look pissed. Tearing me away from Matt, Lucile glared at him and I swear to this day that she had fire in her eyes.

"How could you? How could you let some-some THING touch you like that?" Well, maybe she was a little harsher than I was aiming for, but it was sure enough for me.

"Come on, let's leave while we can." I whispered to Paul, who instead of just running off like a pissed off banshee, he actually PICKED ME UP and held me in his arms like a bridal carry. Now, I know I should be used to this by now but damn. It was still something to get used to but off we went without a sound as Lucile tore into Matt's ass, leaving nothing there for the lackeys to scavenge, the poor bitches. I was purifying myself with some Holy water I found in the front of the school's flower patch. Eck, I was going to smell like jock for a week. Paul wrinkled his nose a little.

When we were safe from the avenging bitches in pink cotton, Paul slowed to a steady walk away from the school. It was One Act Play period and the lady was away on some Renaissance fair for the rest of the semester, so we decided to take the rest of the day off. It was nice being out of that freakish hell hole of a building. Paul asked me where I'd like to go, and the first thing on my mind was the forest. Something about that damned place really intrigued me, as nerdy and corny as that sounds.

"Hmm, well it has warmed up a little, probably because of your body, BUT I would like to go to the forest. Pretty please?" I asked, throwing in the puppy eyes. Paul groaned but set off, telling me to hold on tight.

* * *

Shit how the hell can a guy run so damned fast?

We were at the forest in about two minutes, Paul having sprinted so fast it made my eyes water. When we got there he didn't even need to set me down to take a quick breather or anything. Hell he wasn't even breathing hard, let alone broke a sweat!

"It sure must be nice having those fancy wolf qualities." I gaped, the run having made me light headed since he was going so fast. Paul smirked but didn't say anything.

We went around the forest for some time, maybe around an hour or so I don't know. It was peaceful and neither of us said much the entire time. It was so green here, even this close to winter. Some trees started turning red and gold, but it was mostly green. It was beautiful.

Paul sat down on a fallen tree somewhere around the middle of the forest with me still in his arms. Apparently he didn't notice that I was still there but hey, I'm not complaining. Its nice being around him, he's like the only one that I could take seriously out of everyone. Hell even Emily of all people couldn't be taken seriously, she's too sugary sweet! Ugh, oh well. At least the one person I could take seriously was my imprinter.

"…Gabe…Gaaabbeeeee you there?" Paul asked, waving his hand in my face. I snapped out of my daze; shit did I fall or something? Paul looked at me with concerned eyes; damn did he know just how cute he looked when he did that? Whoa, where'd that come from? "Uh Gabe are you alright?" Dammit there I go again.

"Ah yeah. Just daydreaming is all, why?"

"Well you were kinda mumbling to yourself and you looked, well, shit faced confused or something." Oh. Well then. "Was it because of Gang Bang Patrol? Look if it was those guys then you shouldn't let—" Paul went on, but hushed when I raised my hand up for silence. And he actually got quiet too. Man I need to try this more often with the others.

It took me a bit before I could grasp for the right words to say, but I eventually found some that I think would work out alright.

"Paul…it's not those stinky hoes believe me. It's…well it's actually been on my mind for a while," I began slowly, Paul looking at me earnestly. Guhh I just wanted to pinch his little cheeks right there he looked so cute! …I really need to stop that.

"Anyway, what I've been thinking about was…well, what's it like…imprinting?" Man I was struggling for words now. Paul looked away and stared into the trees for a while. Shit am I not supposed to talk about imprinting? Why did no one tell me sooner about this?

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain in some ways." Oh. Okay. Well don't leave me hanging! "Imprinting is…well when I imprinted on you…gahh I don't know how to explain this shit." You're telling me. "When I imprinted on you, Gabe, I felt…like I was whole. Like, I had a reason to live. A reason to live for. It's corny as hell, but you know what I mean? It's…a whole new experience." Ooo. Now he's got me interested. I leaned forward; my eyes wide as I listened to him speak on.

"I mean, when you imprint on someone, you…fall instantly in love with them. Sounds like a scam I know, but trust me, it's real. All that goes through your head is, 'I need to be with her, I want to comfort her in any way possible, I want to keep her safe no matter what, I want to be with her always', that kind of stuff. Gabe…that's what I thought when…I imprinted on you. I wanted to be near you, I wanted to comfort you, I…wanted to be the best I could be. All for you." Okay, where is this leading to? Stuff like this always leads to SOMETHING in the movies.

"Gabe…I want to be with you always, but…would you let me? I don't want anyone else, but it's all your choice. I don't want you to think you're being forced into this; no that's the very last thing I want. What do YOU want, Gabe?" Shit I feel a tear coming on, dammit why can't those things just dry up already?

I needed to get up. I squirmed out of Paul's warm arms which I instantly regretted when the cold as an old nun wind decided to pick up and make little o' Gabe here almost freeze to death. Not to mention his face looked so sad when I was out of his arms. I needed to make that up to him later somehow.

"I…just need to think this over for a bit, that's all." Of all things to say, I say THAT. Damn no wonder I hate chicks in movies that are so freaking sensitive get all mushy and shit. Paul just nodded and waited patiently on the tree, giving me the space that I desperately needed. I really wanted to make him feel better. I hated making people like him feel bad.

Walking around a few feet ahead, I started pacing, my mind grinding its gears to try to make sense of this stuff.

_You stupid girl can't you see you're in love with this guy?_ Whoa what the hell was that?

_Don't you start acting like you don't know who I am, you ignorant fool! _Oh God…don't tell me…

"Madeline? I thought you were on vacation with my emotions?" I asked out loud, making Paul look over at me with worry. Oops, well I can tell him another time. Right now I was gonna have a talk with my stupid ass conscious that decided to leave for me for dead, and then takes my emotions with it!

_Her, you dimwit._ Right. Forgot that she can read my mind. Wait…

_Gabe, your ignorance really and truly amazes me to no extent, I do hope you know._

"Gaaahhh what do you want? You really could've helped me with a ton of shit you know!" The sound of tea being sipped daintily was heard.

_And you not learn anything from it? I think that would be rather foolish of me to intervene with your affairs…with your sexy ass man sitting over there._

What the hell. Since when did Madeline start checking out Paul? I felt my cheeks grow hot in anger; Madeline's soft chuckling echoing throughout my entire mind.

_I thought that would wake you up a little. And no, I'm not checking him out, though he IS rather scrumptious looking, but I'll let you have that. _Okay now this was starting to get a little weird, even for me. I looked back at Paul who was unbelievably quiet. He was still sitting on the log, apparently waiting for me to 'let whatever was in my system out' and whatnot. He's such a good person.

_And a cutie. _If I could burn conscious's I swear…

_Ahh you wouldn't do it even if you knew how. You're attached to me, silly girl. _Well, she did have a point there—wait we're getting completely off subject here. Looking straight up, I looked passed the tree canopy and into the darkening blue sky, then back down. Since she was here might as well make her useful.

_**Alright, Mads, if anything could you help me out here just once? I'm really in a hairy dick pickle right now and I don't know what to do.**_

Madeline sighed, but finally agreed to help me out. For once.

_Fine, but in return I get to go on another vacation with your emotions to the Bahamas. _Damn she was good. I sighed. _**Fine.**_

_Alright, well it seems here that you're in a bit of a love muck oooo! I love these so much! Okay, well first of all…_

* * *

**Author's POV**

Gabe and Madeline talked amongst themselves for a while, Paul waiting for her to be done. Distinct "mmhmms", "oh yeah?" and "it could've have been THAT damned big!" were heard. Paul was anxious; his imprint was gonna give him her answer of whether she'll pretty much go out with him, marry him and all that happy shit any minute. His palms were getting sweaty, so he wiped them quickly on his torn jeans. He decided to distract himself by imaging him and Gabe running through the forest; her on his back in his wolf form as they ran. Things led to other things and before you knew it; his imagination took him to him and Gabe in a cottage alone, both, 'ahem' wearing very little clothes and having intensely hot make out sessions. Oh man his imagination was good.

Paul was off in his little wonderland when Gabe was waving her arms around in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

**Gabe's POV**

"Paaaauuuuuuulllllllllllll, get out of your happy arse wonderland there and get your ass back here to Earth for a minute." I almost shouted before I could get Paul back to this hell-reality. Finally getting out of Gods know WHAT kind of 'exotic' fantasy he was having, Paul snapped out of it and jumped back in surprise with me being so close to him. One, Paul fell backwards. Two, when he fell backwards, I fell backwards with him. Three, I fell on top of him, my legs in between his, and my chest squished on his.

Aww dammit.

"Um…so how's it going?" I asked as Paul stared at me, slowly clasping his hands around mine. Well, I didn't exactly plan this happening.

"Gabe…" He didn't need to finish that sentence; I already knew what he was talking about. So taking a deep breath, I told him my decision.

"Paul…in the time I've been here in La Push, I've met some amazing people. Not only did I meet them, but I became friends with them, one of them especially closer to than the others. He's everything anyone could ask for; strong, caring, protective, and sweet. The thing is, Seth's not—"

"SETH?" Paul almost yelled out, making a few birds shit their eggs out. I laughed and poked him.

"Heh-heh, got you going there, didn't I? But anyway, Paul you really are an amazing person. And…I'm very lucky to have someone like you imprint on me. So Paul…" Paul leaned forward, our lips almost touching. Finally mustering up all my courage through my thick hedge of weeniness, I did what I've wanted to do ever since I've met Paul; I finally kissed him. On the LIPS. Yeah, I'm a badass I know.

When our lips touched, it felt like fire against water. It was…well to sum it all up AMAZING. His lips were soft, something I wasn't expecting, even more when we both had our eyes closed, lips locked together. Sounds familiar, but I let that pass by as Paul and I kissed for the first time.

His hand slowly snaked its way to the back of my head, gently pulling me closer, something I gladly accepted. I'm not sure really who opened their mouth first, but god-dayum, it got hot after that. No wonder it was cold outside, it just knew that we were finally gonna make out or something and it wanted front row seats with the biggest bag of popcorn and diet soda. Well, I was grateful for the cold for once. Otherwise I probably would've suffocated from all the heat, I mean shi-it!

* * *

**Author's POV**

It was hours later until Paul showed up to Gabe's bedroom, carrying her bridal style. She was asleep and still faintly blushing. Paul chuckled softly to himself as he laid her down on her bed, tucking her in. Gabe shuffled to her right side, curling up a little. Climbing in bed with her, Paul laid on his left side, facing his imprint that was already drooling and snoring softly. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead, looking at her once more before drifting off to sleep himself, intertwining their fingers together as they both dreamed.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd that's Chapter 18 for you! I hope you all liked it. Ha! I told you I was gonna put more fluff in it huhuhuu. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and thank you all so much for your support. The reviews make me smile every time I read one. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19 Dating Hazards

Dislcaimer: Nope. Don't own anything from Twilight. Just Gabe. Enjoy the chapter c:

**Chapter 19**

**Dating Hazards **

**Gabe's POV**

Things have been going pretty smoothly ever since that day in the forest with Paul. The guys were all freaking out at first because they couldn't find us at the school, but got it when we showed up at Emily's house holding hands. My god the looks on their faces were priceless.

"_**OH DON'T TELL US YOU TWO DID IT OUT IN THE FOREST?"**_ Was their initial response. We just looked at each other and laughed, thus making their suspicions get even worse. Jake fainted, then when he came to, he was rocking himself back and forth in the corner mumbling something along the lines of, "oh my god they totally did it ahaa." I think I should apologize or tell him that we didn't later before me and Billy have to send him to one of those nice padded rooms a loooooong way away from here.

It was around six in the evening one Friday when the gang came back from patrolling. Paul rushed in and sat next to me on the floor since I was coloring cute color pages with Claire, nuzzling the top of my head that made all the other guys 'eewwwww', while the girls 'aawww'd'. I laughed and stuffed a blue-violet crayon up his nose which made the guy hyperventilate.

We went through our usual routines of eating, spending time all together and all that happy whatnot. It wasn't until later when I was getting ready to go home since Jake left early due to "explosive bowel movements" when Paul went up to walk home with me. Walking out the door, we laughed and joked about all sorts of things, of course doing other things that those one guys do. We were about halfway home when he had he arm wrapped around my waist, looking down with a serious look on his face. Uh oh, what'd I do now?

"You know Gabe," he started. Man this MUST be good to start something like that. "We've been going out long enough, and, well, I was wondering…" I was wondering…? "If you would like to go on a date with me?" Oh. Well, that was unexpected. He must've noticed my eyebrows go up in surprise because he quickly added the whole, 'oh you don't have to I was just wondering' shit. I laughed and stopped him.

"Of course I'd like to go out with you, silly. When you thinking about going?"

"Oh I don't know." Well that's great to know. "No I'm kidding, how about tomorrow? I can take a day off from patrolling." Tomorrow, hmm?

"Sure! What'yre we gonna do?" Paul grinned. Oh man.

"THAT, my lady, is going to be a surprise." We stopped at the front of the house. Paul kissed me (on the lips oh yeah) and gave me one last hug. "See you tomorrow, Gabe." I opened the door and headed in, stopping to turn around to get one last look of that mighty tasty fiend.

"Damn," I muttered to myself as Paul's disappearing form jogged out of sight. "Nice ass."

* * *

**Somewhere Around Four Tomorrow…**

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL DO I WEAR." I ranted to myself, fumbling through my closet for the right outfit. I usually don't give a shit about what I wear, but this was my date. My FIRST date ever. And I was freaking out. Looking back at the alarm clock, I groaned at the time. Paul will be here to pick me up in an hour. Well, I already showered and everything so it's plenty of time to pick an outfit. But at this rate, I don't know…

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself, you stupid ass! MADELINE!" I heard something drop in my head, like someone dropping a cup.

_WHAT THE HELL—DON'T EVER DISTURB ME WHEN I'M HAVING TEA DAMMIT. _Well, at least I have her attention.

"I need to find the right outfit to wear on my date with Paul." Now I heard tea sputtering out.

_YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH PAUL? TODAY? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?_

"You never asked."

_Oh, well now that you put it that way. Hmm, do you know where he's taking you?_

"Nope. Said it was a surprise."

_Ohhh how romantic! Surprise him back by looking sexy! _Madeline was talking really fast now. I never knew she would be this damned excited about ME going on a date. I mean, what the hell? _…and you should TOTALLY put your hair up to compliment that dress! _I didn't even realize she was still talking when I came back to.

"Crap, sorry Madeline, I zoned out. Can you repeat that? And a little slower so I can get it?"

_You simple minded little—ah whatever. What I WAS saying was that you should wear your dress that you and the other girls got at the mall. Also, try wearing your hair up to get those emo bangs out of your face._

"…'Emo bangs'?"

_Oh hush now. You know you need to get a hair cut or something. Hair that long can't be healthy! Now back to the dress issue: GO GET IT._

I did as she told me to since if she screamed one more time in my damned head I was gonna somehow reach in there and drag that bitch out.

_ALRIGHT! NOW, I want you to start off…_

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Shiiitttttt almost there," I muttered darkly to myself. I was speeding to Gabe's house, probably going at least thirty miles over the speed limit. "I could already be there by now if I phased dammit." I was really anxious to see her obviously. There was still fifteen minutes left before I had to go pick her up, so that gave me enough time to worry about how I looked. Yeah, I'm worried about how I look don't you dare say something about it or I'll hunt you all down and make you suffer.

I wore something nice since I didn't wanna look like a trash whore on our date. Finding the nicest pair of jeans with the least holes in it, a dark grey shirt (I have a shit ton of them I realized), a black over shirt, and my boots that had at least five different kinds of spiders in them, I was off.

When I pulled up to Gabe's house, I hesitated of either to go inside or not but I didn't have to. That stunning angel walked outside within a minute of me pulling up. And did she ever look like an angel.

That white dress she bought at the Port Angeles' mall flowed ever so gracefully around her legs, which looked like she wore some kind of sheer stockings along with black sandals that had ribbons laced around her ankles. As she got closer, I noticed she had a white headband with a white rose on the side, black stud earrings, and that silver pendant she always wore but also a plain black choker. I've always wondered where she got that pendant, maybe her dad gave it to her.

But my god, she looked even more beautiful; how she was able to do that I'll never know. And damn did that ass look good.

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

When I heard Paul driving up, I did some quick touches to my eye shadow before dashing downstairs, grabbing my panda backpack AKA my purse/everything. Stopping at the door to compose myself without looking like a total fucktard, I calmly opened the door. I turned back to close the door, but when I looked back, I think I might have shat myself at how damned good looking Paul looked. I mean damn, how often do you get to see HIM of all people as dressed up like he is now?

Apparently he noticed my jaw drop because he was laughing as he walked up to me, hugging me and pecking a quick kiss on my cheek. Yup, I shat myself big time; good thing I brought some deodorant and underwear. He wrinkled his nose playfully.

"You shit yourself again?" I just nodded and laughed as I climbed inside his beat up car. He ran to the driver's seat and off to hell we went.

* * *

**In Hell**

"SHIT MAN YOU CAN AFFORD THIS?" Paul shot me a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm not poor, you know. Just 'cause my car's a piece of shit doesn't mean I eat shit." Well now that he puts it that way…

We were currently sitting inside a fancy ass restaurant somewhere in Port Angeles, and by fancy ass I mean fancier-than-yer-Grandma fancy. Yeah, I was in shock too. It was Italian food, my favorite besides that damned Asian stuff.

We sat along the middle of the restaurant, and let me say I never saw so many UGLY people in my life. I mean, I get being rich and getting plastic surgery, BUT STILL. And I didn't mean ugly like naturally born ugly but like the plastic gone wrong surgery. Some woman had boobs the size of fucking watermelons that looked like someone froze them in place on her chest. Not to mention the orange-"tan" skin.

Anyway, ugly people aside, we finished our meal when the waiter came by with the ticket. I caught a glance at it: SIXTY DOLLARS FOR TWO PEOPLE. Are these people out of their minds? Paul didn't seem to be offended by my dying noises on the other side of the booth and happily placed the money inside the check book. The snooty waiter looked daintily over at me, openly sneering upon me like I was some rat. I glared back at him. That seemed to do the trick, 'cause off on his merry way he went. We waited for him to come back with the change when I heard a bit of Orange Boobs' conversation with her man friend.

"And I was like, who on Earth would wear such a cheap looking dress? I mean, look at her! She must have gotten that rag at Goodwill." I glanced over at them and saw that they were talking about me; Titanic Tits giggling at my "peasant clothing" over her over priced piece of cotton. I smirked and Paul just kicked back, waiting for the show.

"At least I don't have my orange chest hanging out on my spaghetti sauce," I retorted back, snorting when the woman looked down to see that indeed her massive dongs were covered in spaghetti sauce. She scowled at me, not even bothering to move her chest.

"Anyone that deathly pale should be filed for 'mooning in public'!"

"And I'm not the one trying to start a fight with a fifteen year old in the middle of a restaurant. You're not sixteen anymore; those wrinkles confirm it."

"Oh really? Well, your momma was a—"

"DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD, GRANDMA."

"BITCH DON'T EVEN START."

"TANGERINE SKIN'S NOT A GOOD SIGN."

FUCK YO—"

"Um, sir your change." The waiter nervously said, looking back and forth between me and Aunt Orange Sherbert, who was now frothing at the mouth.

Paul and I stood up and walked out silent restaurant, but right at the doors I turned around, plucked a piece of garlic bread off a random person's dish and flung it at the bitch. It hit her head, knocking the platinum blonde wig right off, and as she stood up, pieces of bubble wrap fell out underneath her dress, making her boobs shrink almost in half. The people in there erupted in laughter as she scurried for her wig. I bowed at the entrance, getting a standing novation from everyone, including the woman's man friend.

* * *

**In a Damned Movie Theater**

I snuggled close to Paul as we watched some random horror movie an hour later. He suggested a chick since he thought I'd might wanna watch something like that on our date, but he should know better than that. I laughed and walked right into the horror movie department. He laughed, too.

I was actually trying to enjoy the movie but some ignorant dick was talking very loudly a seat right in front of us, and let's just say I was starting to get a little pissy. It was an apocalyptic movie where everyone but one person became a mutant zombie. Come on! Anyway, we tried ignoring the douche at first, but he kept getting louder and louder, then started giving spoilers over the damned movie.

"LOL THAT ZOMBIE THAT'S TRYING TO KILL THE MAIN GUY IS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone glared at the bastard and he quieted down for a bit, but it wasn't long until another,

"HA HE'S GONNA KILL HER WITH THAT HOE AND TAKE HER HEAD OFF AND CRY IN MISERY!" I got tired of him ruining this B-rated movie, so I smirked when I tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WAN—" Big mouth started but he didn't get a chance to finish because I dumped my Coke soda all over his face, splashing into his beady eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK MY EYES OH YOU BITCH I'M GONNA—"

"You're going to do what exactly to my girlfriend?" Paul asked kindly, his eyes literally slicing daggers into the guy's face. He screamed and jumped out of his soaked seat that suspiciously smelled more than just soda. Everyone was silent as they stared at the guy run out of the movie theater, and then erupted in laughter, giving us yet another standing novation.

The movie was really good afterwards.

* * *

**The God-forbidden Mall**

I wanted to go to the mall just for shits and giggles and Paul didn't seem to mind. We walked around hand-in-hand the entire time, that is, until some crack whore was eying MY Paul with AIDS clearly written on her forehead. She sauntered over to us, shaking her hips as though she was a fucking hula dancer trying to scratch her ass on a spiked two-by-four.

"Hey babe, why don't you skip this bitch here for some fun with me?" She eyed me in disgust. Man, three assholes in one day? Really? I was getting fed up with all of this. Paul was about to make her leave when I politely stopped him, moving towards the hooker who was trying to snake her hands in Paul's pants.

"Why don't you go back to your street corner to your other customers? They're all wondering where you're at." The bitch spit at me. She actually SPIT at my face. Then laughed. Wrong move number over nine thousand. Grabbing her hand, I twisted her arm behind her back painfully, hearing a satisfying snap. She cursed out, trying to shake me off, but I was one step ahead of her. Taking her knee out, I made a fist and punched her nose, making blood gush out instantly.

I wasn't going to laugh at her like she laughed at me. Instead, I handed her over to the mall cop who rushed over to us with his hilarious baton.

"Here, keep her. Maybe you can teach her that it's rude to spit in other peoples' faces." The mall cop just huffed and dragged the woman out, and I swear he farted on her or something 'cause all I heard was a loud farting noise and the woman gagging. Paul took my hand again and steered me out of the mall.

"I think it's time to go home before you get Godzilla burning down Port Angeles." I complained; I've always wanted to meet the guy, er…thing!

* * *

**LOL IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. I had no idea how to make it lulzful enough for you guys, so sorry it took so long to get it out to you all. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review it, fave, troll it I don't care c: Thanks!**


End file.
